


Let Me Be Your Hero

by gamergirl929



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Broody Carmilla, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LaFontaine - Freeform, Laura Hollis - Freeform, Perry - Freeform, Sad, Slow Burn, Smut, Tragedy, Violence, carmilla karnstein - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mild violence, superhero au, tiny gay laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark night, I met Laura Hollis in the streets of New York City. Too bad I was behind a mask. Superhero Carmilla. Hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Carmilla POV)

I stood at the edge of the building admiring the skyline in front of me. The bright lights of the city illuminating the dark night sky. The blaring of horns off in the distance pierces through the night. The sound of a scuffle below pulls me out of my trance. I move quickly to the edge, just in time to see someone being dragged into the alley across the street.

Jumping up, I grip tightly onto the electrical wire and move quickly across to the other building, and to the person in distress. I step onto the building and rush to the edge, before leaping off and into the alley.

I sprint down the alley, towards the two individuals. A large man is pinning a small girl to the side of a building. The man turns my way, balling his fists, as I pull my arm back sending a hard punch to his jaw.

He spins around, but turns back quickly, slamming his fist hard into my stomach hard, I double over trying to catch my breath, he brings his fist up, and upper cuts me under my chin. The taste of blood invades my senses, as his fist connects with my face again.

“Ah fuck it…” I mumble under my breath. I bring my right hand up and blue electricity dances all around it. Seeing the man’s eyes grow wide, I smirk and send a bolt of electricity at him. He flies a few feet down the alley.

I move quickly, grabbing him up by the shirt and slamming him against the wall, the electricity still dancing in my palm as I hold it close to the man’s face.

“Leave, and don’t let me catch you around here again, or I’ll kill you.” I snarl, dropping the man. He moves as fast as he can down the alley, around the corner and out of sight. I swallow hard, breathe deeply and turn to face the man’s victim.

* * *

(Laura POV)

The man runs down the alley, as I stare in awe at the person standing in front of me. The light above us is flickering softly, and they are covered head to toe in black. Makes me doubt for a second that someone is really there.   

The person steps forward, their mouth and nose obscured by a mask. The only thing that can be seen is their eyes peeking out from under a hood.

A low raspy voice cracks out from behind the mask, “are you okay?” I pant softly, my heart still slams in my chest, and I can only nod, unable to speak to the person in front of me. My eyes travel up their body, locking with a pair of dark brown, almost black eyes.

I feel my breath hitch in my throat, almost as if their eyes were peering into my very soul.

“You need to get home, cutie. These streets are dangerous at night…” The person whispers softly as I dumbly nod again, still unable to make my mouth work. What’s wrong with me?

The person slowly takes a step back leaping up grabbing onto the edge of the building and climbing up quickly.

As they get to the top of the building, I noticed them peering over the edge at me, but they quickly move out of sight.

“Wait…” I whisper softly, “who are you…?” I mutter to myself as I stare up at the edge of the building. And the words I should have said minutes ago finally escape my throat, “thank you.”

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I turn to move across the building’s rooftop, but stop dead in my tracks, glancing back behind me. There’s something about her… I shake my head slowly. I should make sure she gets home safe.

Moving to the edge of the building, I peer over, just in time to see her rounding the corner out of the alley. I leap onto the building across from me, as the small girl moves quickly down the city streets.

I follow her for several blocks, as she glances all around, still shaken from her encounter with the man in the alley. She climbs the short steps to an apartment door, before pushing it open and stepping inside. I breathe a sigh of relief as I stand tall on the rooftop, staring at her building’s door.

I reluctantly step back, turning my back to the door that blocks the tiny girl from my sight. I move across the rooftop, taking one last glance back before finally heading slowly towards my apartment.

* * *

(Laura POV)

Reaching my apartment’s door, I dig my keys out of my pocket. My hand trembles as I slip the key into the lock and push the door open. I’m greeted by a worried Perry and LaFontaine, spouting multiple questions to me at the same time.

“Laura! Where were you!?” LaFontaine asks quickly. Noticing my clothes a little disheveled and how pale I was, they get closer to me.   

“Are you injured!? Here, let me have a look at you!” Perry asks moving forwards, reaching for my hand, her eyes inspecting every inch of skin she can see.

“Guys, I’m fine okay…? Really.” I sigh softly, as they share a worried glance. I release the breath I was holding as I stare at my two friends.

“You’re not going to believe what happened to me tonight…” I say, peeking both of their interests as they sit back down to listen to my story.  

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I make it to the apartment building adjacent to mine and move to the edge, jumping onto the fire escape, and slipping in through my apartment’s window. I go straight to the shower, in an attempt to wash the smell of the city off of me.

The hot water cascades down my body, soothing my tired, aching muscles from the earlier fight. I stand under the shower until the water runs cold. I turn it off and step out on the tiled floor, grabbing a towel before heading towards my bedroom.

I slip into a pair of black shorts, and a tank top falling head first on the bed. Finally, my exhausted body is allowed to rest. As my eyes start to close one last thought races through my mind…

I wonder what her name was…


	2. Chapter 2

(Carmilla POV)

A low growl escapes my throat as the phone on the night stand next to me rings loudly. I reach blindly for it before finally grabbing it.

“What..?” I snarl.  

A chuckle escapes their throat as they speak, “good afternoon to you too, Carmilla. Get your ass out of bed and come down to the bar. It’s 5 PM!” LaFontaine shouts into the phone. I can hear Perry in the background, “Carmilla, it’s not healthy for you to sleep until 5 PM, you need to stop sleeping so late—“

“I know, I know…” I grumble softly. “Just give me about an hour, I’ll be there.” I rasp into the phone, as LaFontaine chuckles, “see you in a little while.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” I hang up the phone laying back in the bed. I could just stay here all day. I feel like I was run over by a bus…

I wince softly, pushing myself off the bed and glancing down at my bruised stomach with a groan, before heading towards the bathroom to get ready. I stop in front of the mirror glaring at the shiner that has graced me with its presence on my face.

“Perfect…” I grumble softly. That bastard did a number on me last night... I strip out of my clothes stepping into the shower and leaning against the wall, letting the water fall over me.

I step out of the shower a little later, hair washed and clean. I walk to my room and shuffle through my dresser drawers, settling on an old ‘Ramones’ t-shirt and a pair of tight black skinny jeans.

I tie my red bandana to my wrist and slip my leather jacket and boots on before grabbing my apartment key and heading out the door.

I find myself scanning the crowd, hoping to see the girl from last night, but with no such luck.

I sigh deeply, shaking my head and ask myself, “What am I doing? Looking for a girl I won’t have any chance to see again…”

I jam my hands into my leather jacket pockets, and walk down the side walk until I reach the entrance of the bar. I push the door of _‘The Lustig’_ open, stepping inside the seemingly empty bar.

I glance towards the bar and see LaFontaine and Perry smiling my way.

“It’s about time you got out of bed.” LaFontaine smirks as I make my way towards the bar.

“What happened to your eye?” They ask, concern floods both of their features. Perry lets out a huff.

“Carmilla, you really need to stop getting into fights. You’re going to end up getting really hurt…” Perry says with a worried frown. I shake my head slowly.

“Look I already had a mom once, I don’t need another…” I snap and immediately regret it, giving Perry an apologetic look.

Perry lets out a soft sigh and gives me a small half smile. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest.

“We’re your friends Carmilla. Even if you don’t want us to, we’re going to worry…” Perry trails off as she walks down the bar. “You’ll just have to get used to that fact…” LaFontaine agrees as I release a deep breath.

I sigh, turning around, glancing at the empty bar, before turning to face LaFontaine, who’s looking down at their phone. They let out a huff, as they place their phone into their bag.

“Something wrong?” I ask curiously and LaFontaine shakes their head with a smile.

“Our roommate was going to come down here tonight, so you two could finally meet, but she can’t make it.” LaFontaine sighs again and I shake my head, a smirk spreading across my lips.

“Ahhhh, the elusive Laura you’re always telling me about?” I smirk and LaFontaine playfully rolls their eyes.

“You’re pretty elusive yourself Carmilla…” they smirk and I shrug innocently, “I couldn’t help that every time we were supposed to meet something came up.” I prop my elbows up on the bar. It is completely true, as every time I went to meet them a distant scream caught my attention and the night was gone.

“Well, you two need to meet already. We’ve been roommates for a while, and you two have become experts at avoiding one another.” LaFontaine comments as I shake my head quickly.

“Hold on, I don’t avoid her, she avoids me.” I clarify and LaFontaine shakes their head.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you contributed to the avoiding too Carmilla…” LaFontaine smirks and moves down the bar towards Perry.

I huff softly to myself, it’s not like it’s one sided… Laura probably think she’s too good and too smart to hang around a girl like me.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I groan loudly, digging my fingertips into my temples, staring at the keyboard with zero inspiration.

Grabbing my phone off the desk next to me, I quickly send a text to LaFontaine to tell them I can’t make it to the bar.  I sigh leaning my head down against the desk.

“I think my brain is melting…” I mumble softly and moan loudly before sitting up and starting at the Lit paper I’ve been working on for what seems like forever.

The phone next to me buzzes, catching my attention. I grab it quickly reading LaFontaine’s text.

“Andddddddddddddddd Carmilla and Laura have avoided each other once more…!” I snort at the text shaking my head as I quickly type back a reply.  

“And the Saga continues! We’ll meet eventually!” I shake my head placing my phone down on the desk. I place my fingers on the keyboard, staring at the page in front of me, the cursor blinking ‘on and off.’

“It’s mocking me…” I mumble glaring at the offending cursor. Staring at it, my mind begins to wander to the night before and to the person who saved me.

A smile creeps on my face at the thought of some masked hero leaping off tall buildings to save damsels in distress. I sigh shaking my head quickly.

“Come on Laura. Focus…” I will myself on as I proceed with writing the paper.

I can’t stop thinking about those dark brown eyes that took my breath away.  

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I sigh loudly, and roll my eyes at the ingrates behind me talking and laughing loudly. I turn to LaFontaine, “Well I’m heading home, where I can drink for free and I don’t have to be surrounded by lackwits.” I smirk and LaFontaine nods with a smile.

“Alright, come back soon Carmilla.” They smile and Perry moves down the bar to stand next to LaF.

“Be careful on your way home Carmilla! These streets are dangerous at night…” She smiles and I nod with a smirk.

“I’ll be just fine, have fun.” I smirk walking out the door and throwing a wave behind me as I step out into the welcoming night air, fresh compared to the stuffiness of the bar.

I jam my hands in my pockets and make my way down the sidewalk, walking through the crowds of people that surprisingly never die down even after the sun has disappeared from the sky. New York truly is the city that never sleeps.

In a city full of millions of people, of course one girl catches my eye. A girl I will probably never have the chance of seeing again.

With a deep sigh I continue down the street, making my way slowly up the stairs to my apartment.

Pushing the door open, I glance around the apartment before moving to my bedroom and slipping into my attire from last night. I’d rather take my chance on the dangerous streets than in this empty apartment full of memories.

I slip the leather cover over my mouth and pull my hood up before slipping out the window, onto my fire escape and leaping to the rooftop.

I make my way through the city, part of me having the urge to go towards that girl’s apartment, but that’s a little extreme even for me.

Climbing high onto one of the tallest buildings in the area, my eyes begin scanning the horizon.

In a city like this, everything and everyone is so small in comparison. Under the night sky and the city lights, it’s not hard to give in to the pressure of feeling so small.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I’m still clicking away on the keyboard long after LaFontaine and Perry have gone to bed. It wasn’t until later that I was finally closing my Word document and make my way towards my bedroom. I open my window, slipping out to the fire escape for some much deserved fresh air.

I lean forward, letting my arms rest on the cool metal as I stare at the rooftops across the street and at the city streets below me, the cars slowly driving by.

“Hey L, you okay?” I hear behind me and turn around to see LaFontaine gently rubbing their eyes, peaking around the corner into my room.

“Yeah LaF, I’m fine. Just getting some fresh air.” I smile and LaFontaine smirks, “make sure to go to sleep soon, frosh.” I shake my head with a laugh, as LaFontaine throws me a wave and heads back to their room.

“I’m not even a freshman.” I grumble softly, turning back around and shaking my head with a smile as I look back down at the street below, before I slip back through the window and close it behind me.

I grab a quick shower before slipping into my pajama bottoms and a tank top and falling on my bed.

As I take one more look out the window, I swear I can see someone standing on the rooftop across the street. Before I can investigate further, I blink and they’re gone.

A knowing smiles slips onto my face as I snuggle with my favorite yellow pillow and quickly drift to sleep.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

My curiosity got the best of me, I admit. Somehow I made my way to the building across the street from her apartment.

I can’t really spot anyone in the apartment. The lights are all out, so I’m guessing she’s asleep. I shake myself back to reality and turn away from her building.

The streets are relatively quiet tonight, at least in this section of the city. No doubt the trouble is just happening somewhere else.

I move quickly across the rooftops, one after another, and still no screams of panic or gun shots. I hear nothing besides the normal sounds of the city. I guess I can turn in a bit early tonight… I make my way to my apartment, get to the fire escape and slip inside through the window.  

I strip out of my gear and make my way to the bathroom to get a shower. The hot water runs down my bruised body and it feels heavenly. The big bruise on my stomach has become a darker purple than it was this morning.

I let out a deep sigh, stepping out of the shower and walking to my bedroom wrapped in my fluffy towel. I slip on a pair of shorts and an old cutoff I fall onto my bed.

I stare up at the ceiling, watching the fan above me slowly spin, fighting with myself to keep my eyes open. I turn slightly and my eyes catch sight of the photo on my dresser.

If they were here now… I wonder what they’d think of me…  After all this time, I wonder if they’d still see me as the disappointing daughter I was back then… Would they blame me for what happened…? I wonder how many times I have asked myself this question… and how many more times I still would.  

I turn back to watching the fan, as I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Yes, I would blame me.

I toss and turn for hours, the tear tracks going down my cheeks. Eventually, as it happens more often than I’d like to admit, I cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Carmilla POV)

I’m jolted awake by the sound of someone’s car alarm blaring outside. I groan loudly, rolling over and pulling my pillow over my head. I glance at my alarm clock, 4:05 PM.

I sigh deeply and roll back over, burying my face in my pillow. I sigh deeply. No point in trying to go back to sleep now I guess. It’s already late anyway…

I roll out of bed, grabbing my iPhone and making my way into the kitchen to make some coffee. The apartment is relatively small, with a sort of kitchen-living room combo, a small bathroom and, of course, one bedroom.

I get the coffee pot running and fall down on the couch, growling as the car alarm down on the street still blares loudly.

“Jesus Christ, does no one know how to shut off their fucking alarm!” I snarl, as I stomp over to the window and glare down at the street below to see a car right next to my building, its lights flashing and horn going strong.

I turn away from the window, about to go through the building to find whose car it is, so I can strangle them, when the alarm finally goes off.

“About fucking time.” I mutter softly, moving over to the coffee pot, pouring myself a cup and plopping back down on the couch.

If that car alarm hadn’t gone off, I don’t think I would’ve ever woken up.

I sip the hot coffee and flip through the channels until I hit the news, littered with the same stuff as always… murders, robberies, assaults… I lean back, closing my eyes.

Sometimes I feel like what I do is all for nothing… Like no matter what I do there’s no chance I’m going to make a dent in the crime in this city. I sigh loudly, leaning back into the couch.

I think I need a stronger drink than coffee.  

* * *

(Laura POV)

I’m practically dragging myself away from the college campus after my 18-hour work day and getting into the city bus for the long 1-hour trip back home.

I take a seat towards the back of the bus, pulling out my phone, headphones and instantly sliding them in my ears.

After all the work on my Lit paper last night, which I still have yet to finish. I ended up almost falling asleep in my journalism class. We were assigned our final paper, due at the end of the semester, which is coincidentally when my Lit paper is also due.

The journalism paper has to be about something that has impacted us over the course of this semester. We have to sort of report it in a way, with weekly updates, like an article, I guess.

I take a deep breath and sigh softly, looks like I’m going to be losing a lot of sleep for a while. I don’t even know what I’m going to write about, nothing has affected me that much this semester.

I close my eyes and lean against the window waiting for my stop.

* * *

Carmilla (POV)

After a few hours of just lying on the couch watching some seemingly pointless show on the TV, I push myself up, glancing over at the clock by the front door, 7:28 PM.

I guess I could go to the bar or something…  I make my way to my bedroom, slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a red and black flannel. Slipping on my black Converse and my leather jacket, I grab my phone and my keys and walk out the front door.

I move down the stairs of the complex and out to the sidewalk and its crowd of people. I glare over at the car that disturbed my sleep earlier, before turning towards The Lustig.

I take my time walking down the sidewalk, just sort of moving with the crowd, until I reach my destination.  

Pushing open the door, I make my way to the bar and sit down. LaFontaine moves down the bar and greets me with a smile.

“Hey Carmilla! Didn’t think you’d be here tonight.” They smile and I shrug slightly.

“Ehhh, I needed a drink stronger than coffee tonight.” I smirk and LaFontaine nods.

“So what’ll it be?” They ask. I place my elbows on the bar and place my chin on top of my hands.

“Hmmm, I’ll take a shot of Tequila and a beer.”

“Coming right up.” LaFontaine grins and moves down the bar to get my drinks.

I lean forwards against the bar running my hands through my hair, as LaFontaine sits the shot and the beer down in front of me.

“Rough day?” LaFontaine asks as I sip the drink beer.

“Boring I guess. Except this morning some idiot’s car alarm was going off for like a half an hour right below my window. I was just about to strangle them when it finally went off.” I snarl and LaFontaine chuckles softly. I glare at them which only makes them laugh harder.

“Don’t be so down broody. You can always egg their car on the way back’” They smirk with a wink and I chuckle softly, biting my bottom lip to hold back a smile.

LaFontaine moves to the back room leaving me to sip my drink alone, but for the other patrons sitting around the bar.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I make my way up to the top floor of my apartment building and slowly push open the door, tossing my bag on my bed.

After the day I’ve had, I think about going to see LaFontaine and Perry at The Lustig. I need someone to listen to me rant and a stiff drink. LaF and Perry are perfect for the job.

I turn on my heels, make my way out of the apartment, back down the stairs and down the sidewalk to The Lustig.

I take my phone out of my pocket checking the time, 7:44 PM. I look around while walking. The streets in this city are almost always so full of people, you never see a stranger’s face twice around here.   

I go with the flow of the crowd until I can see The Lustig. Finally.

I push through the door to see LaFontaine and Perry at the bar, talking to a girl sitting in front of them. As I make my way over to them, LaFontaine smiles.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I pick up my shot gulping it down and slamming it back on the counter as I turn to LaFontaine.  “I think I’m good on shots.” They nod taking the shot glass away. I sip my beer slowly and LaFontaine moves down the bar about to say something, but stops as a smiles spreads across their lips.

“It is about time you two meet!” They grin and I quirk an eyebrow at them a bit confused.

“Carmilla, this is Laura.” LaFontaine motions behind me. I sit up straight quickly, and slowly turn around.

“Laura, this is Carmilla” LaFontaine says. As I finished turning, I find my eyes going wide, and my breath hitching as I finally meet Laura.

I can’t believe this! It’s her… My mouth has stopped functioning completely, it’s hanging open as I stare at her.

“Ummmm… Hey.” Laura says with a shy smile, and I do my best to try and remember how to make my mouth work, but without much success.

I can see a pink tint crawling onto her cheeks, as she stares back at me a soft smile still on her lips. Oh crap, she’s waiting for me to say something back… C’mon, Carmilla! Pull yourself together woman. Great, now I’m having conversations with myself too… Just take a deep breath, yes, you can do it…

I feel a smile, a real genuine smile, slip on my face for the first time in ages.

“Hey.”


	4. Chapter 4

(Laura POV)

I bite my lip softly, a pink tint still on my cheeks as I sit down next to Carmilla.

“So you’re Carmilla… Well, finally we meet. Funny how it felt like we were hiding from each other.” I wink with a smile and Carmilla quirks her eyebrow and smirks.  

“Yeah, I’m sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you. Things just kept coming up.” I shake my head slowly, “it’s alright. It’s not like I showed up every time either.” I smile and Carmilla smirks and goes back to sipping her drink.

“Hey L, you want a drink?” LaFontaine asks.

“Yeah, how about some wine?”

LaFontaine looks at me and then Carmilla, “Coming right up. You still good on shots?”

“Ehhhhh, bring me two more, same as last.” LaFontaine nods and moves down the bar. I watch Carmilla out of the corner of my eye.

“So, LaFontaine tells me you go to school? What’s your major?” Carmilla turns my way, propping her elbows up on the bar, and eyeing me curiously.

“Journalism. It’s something that always caught my interest.” I smile and Carmilla nods, watching me intently.

“I guess I could say I’ve been interested in it since I was little. I mean, I would always pretend that I was a reporter when I was a kid, carrying around a little note pad and investigate things at school and in the neighborhood. I would even fake interview my relatives during Christmas—“I abruptly stop, “sorry, I’m rambling…” I say quietly, a hard blush crawling up my neck, as Carmilla smirks.

“It’s alright, cutie. Don’t worry about it.” The nickname brings a shy smile to my lips and I can’t help the red that does not seem to leave my face every time the dark-eyed beauty in front of me says something.

“What about you Carmilla? Did you go to college?” I watch Carmilla breathe in deep, letting out a long sigh. LaFontaine sits our drinks down in front of us and moves back down the bar.

“No.” She says, shaking her head and bringing the beer to her mouth.  She takes a long gulp and then sits it back down. I can feel my curiosity bubbling up.

“Why not?” I ask and wait for her response. She sighs loudly again and reaches for one of her shots.

“I never really had the time, or the opportunity.” she says quietly, downing one shot and then the other before standing up. Muttering a soft “excuse me.” she makes her way to the restroom.

I watch her walk away and turn around to see LaFontaine smiling. “You alright, frosh?” They ask, staring at me with concern in their eyes.

“I think my curiosity got the best of me with Carmilla… She seems a little touchy on the subject of college.” I say leaning up, grabbing my glass of wine sipping it.  

“Yeah, Carmilla isn’t the talkative type, especially not about school. I don’t think she was afforded many opportunities to actually go to college. But we don’t know for sure. She has her mysteries.” LaFontaine frowns and I slowly nod, glancing back at the bathroom.

I turn back to see LaFontaine smirking, “Oooooooo, frosh has a thing for Carmilla!” They smirk and I shake my head quickly.

“LaFontaine you know I’m—“Perry’s loud yell makes both of us turn to the end of the bar.

“Oh, Perry broke another glass… Let me go make sure she didn’t cut herself. I’ll be right back.” I’m watching as LaFontaine goes to Perry and begin checking her hands for cuts, when the stool next to me moves and Carmilla sits back down.

She grabs her beer and takes a swig.

When she turns to face me, her bangs now barely placed behind her ear, I feel a twinge of concern in my chest as I notice the large bruise on her right eye.

“What happened to your eye?” I ask leaning forward to look at the bruise more closely. It surrounded Carmilla’s right eye entirely, a dark blotch against her pale skin. It looks painful.

“I, uhhhh, ran into something.” Carmilla mumbles turning away, taking another swig of her beer.

LaFontaine walks up and snorts, “yeah, into a fist.” Carmilla glares Lafontaine’s way and downs some more of her beer, putting the bottle down noisily.

“Don’t you have some drunken New Yorkers to attend to?” She growls and LaFontaine chuckles, holding up their hands as they move back down the bar.

Carmilla and I sit in the silence for a while. Not really listening to the upbeat patrons around the bar and the thick air that surrounds us.

LaFontaine comes back, leaning against it. “Maybe you can lend Laura here your fighting services on her way home? Like a bodyguard, you know?” Carmilla who furrows her brow and looks at the two of us.

“Why, pray tell, would Laura need this kind of service?” She asks.

“Laura was attacked on her way home the other night.” LaFontaine points my way, frowning worryingly.

Carmilla turns to face me. “Are you okay? You weren’t hurt, were you? Maybe you do need a bodyguard. You are pretty tiny and fragile.” Her eyes darting up and down my body. I can feel my cheeks begin to burn again at the thought of Carmilla being my bodyguard… Wow, that’s a vision for you… Wait, no! Stop that, Laura!

I come back to Earth and manage to look a little offended.

“Not that tiny and fragile! Anyway, I’m fine actually… I was sav—I got help… Someone came running down the alley and scared my attacker away.” Carmilla nods quickly as LaFontaine pipes up, “yeah, Laura’s knight in black armor. This guy sounds like a total badass.” They smirk and I shake my head with a smile.

“He really did save me… But it wasn’t that big of a deal…” I mutter, turning and taking a sip of my wine.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I clench my jaw slightly… It wasn’t a big deal? That guy was attacking her, she really did need saving right? Yeah of course she did! Why is she acting like she didn’t? And why the hell they’d just assume it was a guy?

“You know…” I start of glancing between Laura and LaFontaine.

“Who says that the hero is a guy? It could even be a chick, who knows… Just saying.” I shrug.

It took only a few seconds for me to realize what I had just said. While mentally punching myself, I remember why I should keep being the quiet type. My mouth cannot be trusted, especially when I’m a little pissed off. Way to go, you useless lesbian! Yes plant the idea in their heads that the hero could be a woman.

“Yeah, that could be a possibility.” LaFontaine’s voice pulls me out of my own thoughts. I gulp down the rest of my beer and quickly stand up.  LaFontaine and Laura both stare my way in surprise.

“I really should get going… It’s been a long day”

LaFontaine quickly pipes in, “You sure you don’t need someone to take you home? You are a bit roughed up.” Concern floods their voice as I hold my hand up and shake my head quickly.

“No, I’m fine. It was nice meeting you, creampuff. See you around.” I smile at Laura and get the cutest smile plus hand wave in return. Is this girl even real?  

“Maybe we can meet up for coffee sometime?” Laura beams, and I have to bite my lip to conceal my smile. Where’s your game, Karnstein?

“Sounds like a plan, cupcake. LaF has my number.” Laura nods enthusiastically. I turn around throwing a wave behind me and exiting the bar. All the way trying, and failing, to ignore the fluttering in my chest.

It’s been a while since I’ve felt like this…

I come back from my personal dreamland and move to more practical matters. I need to make sure Laura gets home safely tonight. Ignoring the fact that I’m wearing normal clothes, and with liquid courage running through my system, I quickly move across the street, into the alley and climb to the top of the little building in front of the bar. I sit close to the edge watching the front door, confident that I won’t be seen.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I watch as Carmilla exits the bar before turning back to LaFontaine.

“She’s kind of intense.” I say softly, sipping my glass of wine as LaFontaine slowly nods.

“I think she likes you. I can’t remember the last time I’ve actually seen Carmilla smile at someone like that!” LaFontaine smiles and leans against the bar as they continue.

“Carmilla has never opened up to me or Perry, you can tell she’s very guarded… We always wondered what kind of pain and tragedy made her like that. Because there’s something really big in her past, you can see it in her eyes and the way she carries herself. Perry and I have never been able to even start a conversation about this with her. She’s the master of dodging and running…” LaFontaine sighs and takes Carmilla’s empty glasses off the bar.

I bring the wine glass to my lips once more, emptying it before sitting it back down, and grabbing my wallet.

“I’ve got this one, Frosh. You looked like you needed a drink tonight.” LaFontaine smirks as I slowly move to my feet.

“Do you need a ride home? I could call a cab…” LaFontaine asks and I wave my hand at them. “No, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later at home.” I smile and start walking to the door.

“Laura!” I turn around to see Perry and LaFontaine looking my way, “Be careful.” Perry pleads. “I will.” I smile and push open the door heading out into the cool night air.

I slowly make my way down the sidewalk, my eyes scanning the crowd. Part of me hoping to see Carmilla, but with no such luck. Why would I want to see her again so soon anyway?

I huff softly and make my way towards my apartment. I can feel my heart begin to race and my hands start to shake at the thought of what happened the other night. The man in the alley… The dark night… I can’t help but look at every person who walks by me.

I inhale deeply and move faster down the sidewalk, my eyes darting down every dark alley I walk past. I can’t shake the feeling of someone watching me the entire trek back to my apartment. As I climb the steps to my building’s door, I glance back behind me and spot something on the rooftop across the street. A shadow moves out of view quickly. It’s so fast that I’m not even sure if I really saw anything.

But deep down, I know. I feel a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth as I turn the key. Maybe a certain someone is still watching my back.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I jump back out of view just as Laura begins scanning the rooftop across the street where I am. She stands still for a moment then slowly turns around and walks inside her building.  

That was close. I swallow hard and slowly shake my head, “What the hell am I doing…?” I mumble softly and turn around, making my trek back home.  


	5. Chapter 5

__(Carmilla POV)

I roll over with a groan and stare at my bedroom’s ceiling. The day light is peeking in through the windows.

I pull my blankets over my head and roll onto my side facing away from the window. I cannot stop thinking about last night. How reckless I was, following her home without my disguise on… What if she had seen me? I shake my head and grab my pillow pulling it over my head.

I would stay in bed all day if I could, but that’s not an option. I glance over at the clock, 9:45 AM. I guess I can get an early start on the day.

Sliding out of bed and moving towards the window, I look down at the street below. I think I’ll go for a run or something.

I make my way over to the dresser and grab a pair of shorts, a black sports bra, and a cutoff, and make my way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

(Laura POV)

“Laura, you’re going outside today, in the sunlight.” Perry states as I continue typing away on my laptop. I roll my head towards her and huff.

“Seriously? I went outside last night.” I mutter and LaFontaine walks into my room, shaking their head with a laugh.

“Yeah, in the dark. I’m starting to think you’re a vampire.” LaFontaine smirks. Perry gives them a look and they hold up their hands with a grin and exit the room.

“So it’s decided. You’re coming to Central Park with us.” Perry claps her hands and leaves the room before I can protest. I guess I could use some fresh air.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I walk for several blocks making my way to Central Park. The streets are as busy as usual.

I finally make it to the park and lean up against a park bench, making sure my shoes are laced up and that I’ve done the appropriate amount of stretching before I take off jogging.

I jog down the side of the trail, making sure to avoid pedestrians and such, moving down smaller paths to avoid the clutter but, seeing as this is New York, there’re always people everywhere.

Running usually calms me down, let’s me clear my head.

Also with my line of work, I need to stay in shape.

I continue running forwards attempting to clear the events of the past few days from my mind, that night in the alley, Laura…

Just as the girl creeps into my mind, as usual completely distracting me from whatever I’m doing, a group of people walk out in front of me and I crash into one of them, sending us both tumbling to the ground, with me landing on top of her.

* * *

(Laura POV)

“See, Laura, it feels nice to be outside, doesn’t it?” Perry smiles and I slowly nod as we walk down one of the many paths in Central Park, taking in the fresh air.

“Yes, I have to admit, I’m happy I came out with you guys today.” I smile, walking down the path in front of Perry and LaFontaine.

We continue walking and talking about work and school.

“So, Laura, what did you think of Carmilla?” Perry asks with a smile.

“She seems quiet, like very reserved, I guess.” I glance behind me and LaFontaine and Perry both give me a nod.

“Yeah, Carmilla is the quiet type, but you get used to it.” LaFontaine smiles and I turn around facing them as I continue to walk, only backwards.

“So you don’t really know much about her?” I ask glancing back and forth between the two, as they both shake their heads.

Maybe for someone as clumsy as I am, walking backwards wasn’t the best idea. Just as the thought leaves my mind, someone runs directly into me, or did I walk into them? Gravity pulls us both down to Earth, with them on top of me.

I glance up wide-eyed and see a red faced Carmilla looking down at me.

She doesn’t move for a second her eyes darting all around my face, and, I could swear, stopping at my lips for a moment, before she quickly jumps up and holds out her hand to help me off the ground.

“Shit creampuff, I’m sorry!” She pulls me up, a little too hard, and it sends me crashing into her body. Her arms steady me this time, her hands find purchase on my waist.

She freezes again and swallows hard before pulling them back quickly. She looks at me for a second, a hard blush on her cheeks, either from running or from what just happened.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She asks as I quickly shake my head.

“No, no. I shouldn’t have been walking backwards anyway… I should be the one apologizing to you!” I say quickly, as I dust myself off. Carmilla is still worriedly scanning my arms.

“I’m fine, really.” I smile and Carmilla nods continuing to breathe heavily.

I glance towards Perry and LaFontaine. A look of worry covers Perry’s face, LaFontaine’s face is another story. They bite their lip hard to suppress their smile at what just occurred, and at the obvious blush on both of our cheeks.

I look back at Carmilla to see her shuffling back and forth on her feet.

“So what are you doing here, Carmilla?” Perry asks breaking the awkward silence.

She motions to herself, her disheveled appearance and the sweat covering her body, “I was jogging.” She replies simply and smirks, “until someone stopped me.” Her eyes wander over to me and I feel my cheeks instantly start to burn. Not only because of guilt, but of course my eyes couldn’t help but wander down her body, and to her exposed sweat covered skin… Oh wow.

“I’m really, really sorry…” I whisper glancing down at the ground, embarrassed.

“It’s fine cutie, don’t worry about it. I needed to cool down anyway. You don’t mind if I join you, right?” She glances at us all and everyone smiles as we move down the path.

“It’s such a nice day out.” Perry remarks earning a nod from the rest of the group.

Carmilla walks next to me, close enough that every once in a while our hands brush each other, sending a wave of tingles up my arm.

“You’re really okay, right? I didn’t hurt you?” I mean… I’m bigger than you, and I’m heavier than I look. Falling on top of…”  I grab hold of her arm, giving it a gently squeeze as I look at her worried face.

“I’m fine Carmilla, really! See?” I show her my arms, and turn around. “All fine.” I smile and she gives me a nod as we continue on the path. “Are you okay though?” I ask glancing towards Carmilla and she quickly nods.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” She keeps looking ahead. “So, what are you doing out today? I figure college students usually never see the sun.” She smirks and I laugh softly, shaking my head.

“I probably wouldn’t have seen the sun if these two hadn't dragged me outside, I have a monster of a Literature paper due soon.” I frown at the thought of all the work that I still have to do. 

“Aw, come on!” Carmilla nudges me, “Just use today as a break day, you deserve it.” I take a deep breath, “So what do you do, Carmilla?” She shrugs.

“Nothing really.” She mumbles and glances away for a second before looking back my way.

“I just don’t have much going for me right now… That’s all.” Carmilla glances my way and I quickly nod.

“Things will start looking up for you soon. I just know it.” I smile and Carmilla slowly nods as I turn forwards.  

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I watch Laura even after she turns, my eyes glued to her profile.

“They already have…” I think to myself, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

We head out of Central Park and continue walking across the street. Laura turns to me with a smile, “Would you like to go get a coffee with us?” I’m about to answer her when I hear a horn blaring loudly.

I look to the street just in time to see a car speeding through the red light. Perry and LaFontaine jump out of the way and I bend down picking Laura up, leaping back on the sidewalk, as the car is t-boned and flies in front of us.

Laura clings to me tightly, her arms around my neck, her face buried in my chest, her body shaking in my arms.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I don’t even see the car, as I have my back to the street. I just see the change in Carmilla’s face, hear Perry’s scream and loud noises, and everything happens in a flash. I close my eyes as a natural reflex. I feel my body becoming lighter and someone’s strong arms holding me. It takes a few seconds for me to open my eyes. The smell of sweat and cinnamon invades my senses as I slowly look up to see Carmilla staring at me.

“You’re fine Laura, I’ve got you…” She whispers holding me tightly. I’ve never felt this safe in someone’s arms before… I bury my face in her chest again and take a few deep breaths.

“I’m going to put you down now Laura… Alright?” I hear Carmilla whisper as she sits me down carefully on the sidewalk, right by where LaFontaine is holding a very nervous Perry.

“Big luck Carmilla was there! She got you out of the way just in time!” LaFontaine says, fanning Perry with a newspaper she found on the ground. A woman’s desperate screams draw our attention.

“My son! My son’s still inside!” She screams, pointing at the car. She’s on the ground a few feet away, probably was thrown out of the car with the impact. She doesn’t look too good. Carmilla looks at me, as if she needed to be sure I was really okay, and then walks to the lady on the street. They are close enough that we can hear Carmilla talking softly to the older woman, “Don’t move, ma’am. The paramedics will be here soon. I’ll go get your son.” She says sprinting over to the car.

If everything was going fast a moment ago, now it seems like it’s going in slow motion. I look at Carmilla getting close to the car. I feel like someone should go help her. Where’s everybody? Carmilla is getting to the back doors now. She’s trying to open but they’re stuck. I can hear a child crying. Then something bright gets my attention at the front of the car. It’s small, comes and goes… is that fire?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Self Harm

(Carmilla POV)

I sprint over to the car, jerking at the back door’s handle, but with no success. The boy inside lets out a loud cry. “I’m coming kid,” I mumble softly, looking at him through the window. Looks like this is the only way in…

I take a deep breath, pulling my fist back and slamming it through the glass, again and again until it gives up. Blood rushes down my hand as I lean in through the car window, the car’s metal is bent and smashed in towards the boy in the car seat.

“I’ve got you buddy…” I fumble with his car seat, my body half way through the window, while the smell of gasoline gets stronger. The boy’s car seat buckle finally gives way and I take him in my arms. Pulling him through the broken window, I dash away from the car, just as it’s engulfed in flame.

I pant loudly holding the boy in my arms and getting to his mom. He’s clutching onto me tightly.  

“Mommy!” The little boy yells as he springs from my arm and runs to his mother, who’s now sitting with LaFontaine and Perry. Wait, where’s Lau— My thought is cut off when a body slams into me, almost knocking me off balance.

“Don’t ever do that to me again…” She whispers into my chest. I blink rapidly, as I look down at the girl clinging to me. My heart flutters, and I feel tears at the corner of my eyes as I use my left arm to hold her close to me.

“I’m sorry I scared you, cupcake.” I whisper into her hair. Her arms loosen from around my waist as she takes a step back. She looks down at my arm.

“Carmilla… your hand…” Laura whispers gently taking my arm and lifting it up to inspect it closely. Multiple cuts and gashes cover my hand, shards of glass sticking from some of those cuts. It does not look pretty…

“Here, come sit down while we wait for the ambulance.” Laura starts to pull me towards the others, but I shake my head quickly.

“I need to check on the other driver.” I turn around and walk towards the other car, with Laura on my heels. I make it to the car and see the man still on the sidewalk next to his car. He jumps up when he sees us, almost falling as he does so.

“Is everybody else okay?” He slurs. I can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. “The ambulance is on its way, just stay still.” I tell the man who sits back down on the sidewalk, laying his face in his hands. Laura and I make our way back to the others.

“That guy smelled like a brewery.” Laura says shaking her head slowly.

I shake my head quickly, “it’s people like him who destroy lives… Destroy families. It’s disgusting that he even got behind the wheel in the state he’s in…” I snarl clenching my fists, the anger bubbling up inside me.

I’m jolted out of my rant by a warm hand covering mine. I glance down to see Laura’s hand gripping my fist. I unclench my hand as she intertwines our fingers, and we head towards Perry and LaFontaine.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I reach down intertwining our fingers together as I watch Carmilla curiously. I wonder if she’s talking from experience...?

Her hand becomes lose in mine, and she quickly pulls it out of mine. I already miss the warmth of her hand in mine.

“How’s the other driver?” LaFontaine asks, and Carmilla growls sitting down on the sidewalk, “drunk off his ass.”

Sirens blaring in the distance become louder and louder, as they zero in on the accident, and in seconds police officers, firefighters, and EMTs are swarming the scene, as well as more curious people.

EMTs inspect the woman lying on the street, load her onto a gurney, and into the back of the ambulance. One of them has the little boy in his arms. Before the officers take her, she turns towards Carmilla, “thank you for saving my boy… you’re a hero.” She smiles, leaning her hand over and squeezing Carmilla’s hand. She gives her a nod and a smile, “it was nothing ma’am.” She whispers as the EMTs place the woman in the ambulance and pull away from the scene, sirens blaring.

“Ma’am, you need to come to the hospital too, you may require stiches.” Another EMT walks up and guides Carmilla to the other unoccupied ambulance.

“I’m coming with you.” I say turning to Perry and LaFontaine. “I’ll call you when we get out of the hospital.” They give me a nod and smile.

“Take care of yourself, Carmilla! Don’t move your hand and pay attention to the doct—“Perry is cut off by LaFontaine nudging her.

“See you later frosh, look after her.” They wave as Carmilla and I slip into the ambulance and head towards the hospital.

Carmilla sits down on the gurney secured inside of the ambulance. I take a seat next to her.

“You don’t mind me coming to the hospital with you right?” I ask quietly, earning a smirk from Carmilla.

“Of course not, cupcake. In fact, I like it very much.” She smiles as the EMT draws both of our attention.

“Let me get a look at your hand, Carmilla was it?” The older man smiles as she nods quickly, “Yes, Carmilla Karnstein,” he nods as he inspects her hand.

“It looks like you’ve got glass stuck in some of these gashes… It would be best for the doctor at the hospital to get them out, this ride is way too bumpy for such delicate work. Think you can hold out for a few minutes?” Carmilla quickly nods.

“Yes sir, I will be fine until then.” She gives him a strained smile, as he gently lifts her hand.

“From the looks of it, you’re going to need stitches. A lot of them.” He continues checking her cuts as we pull into the parking lot of the hospital, and up to the ER entrance.

“Looks like we’re here. I’ll escort you into the back.” The EMT smiles as the ambulance doors open and Carmilla and I are taken into the ER and into one of their empty rooms.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I sit down on the hospital bed and almost immediately a nurse comes in, looking at the same folder the EMT had in the ambulance. He wrote down my information and some more stuff on it.

“Hello, Ms. Karnstein correct?” The nurse asks and I quickly nod, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“The doctor will be in shortly. For now, please lie down and place your hand here.” The woman pushes a cart right next to the bed. It looks like its legs are connected to the side of the bed to lock it in place. She adjusts the bed’s height and inclination so I can lay my arm comfortably on the hard surface of the cart, covered by a thick white cloth. I glance to my left to see Laura watching me intently.  

“You feeling okay?” Laura asks scooting her chair closer to the bed.

“I’m alright.” Laura hums softly with a nod. Truthfully, my arm feels like it went through a paper shredder, but I won’t tell Laura that… A doctor walks in followed by another nurse who’s pushing a cart with surgical tools on top. I swallow hard.

A warm hand covers my good one and I see Laura smiling softly at me.

“Alright Ms. Karnstein, we’re going to start with a shot… It’ll be over in just a second.” The doctor reassures me and I nod quickly.

Laura gently squeezes my hand, drawing my attention towards her.

“Hey.” Laura beams and I shake my head, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

“Hey.”

I feel the alcohol wipe hit my arm and I swallow hard again.

“So you know… growing up I always had an over protective dad… I’ve known Krav Maga since I was 8, and my dad still sends me day-of-the-week bear spray.” Laura laughs and I attempt to bite back a smile, with no success.

“He sounds extremely over protective… Bear spray? Really?” I laugh, gasping as I feel the needle pierce my skin and I clench my jaw tightly. Laura’s thumb slowly rubs back and forth on the back of my hand. I do my best to focus on that and not the burning in my other arm. I don’t mind violence and near death situations, but I really hate needles.

“Yeah, he’s always been like that… He almost had a heart attack the day I said I wanted to go to college in New York! You should’ve seen him! He even made a Power Point on the dangers of New York City…” Laura shook her head and I let out a breathy laugh. Even the nurse chuckled.

“I would’ve killed to see that Power Point.” I smirk and the doctor interrupts our conversation.

“Okay, Ms. Karnstein, can you feel this…?” The doctor presses one of the instruments into my skin and I shake my head. He does it again on the other side of my hand and I shake my head once more.

“Good. We’ll start by removing the glass, and then we’ll get to the stitches.” He smiles as he grabs a device he’s using that almost look like needle nose pliers, and starts removing bits of glass from my cuts.

I glance over and catch Laura watching the doctor work with huge eyes.

 “So, how’d you meet LaFontaine and Perry?” I ask her quietly drawing her attention.

“I met them at University a few years back, when I was a freshman. After their old roommate moved out, they asked me to move in.” Laura smiles, her thumb drawing small circles on the back of my hand.  I get lost in the feeling, it sends goosebumps up my arm.

“How did you meet LaF and Perry?” Laura asks with a smile, her thumb still tracing patterns on the back of my hand, driving the butterflies in my stomach wild.

“I met them at The Lustig actually… Some assholes were harassing them, mostly LaFontaine…” I could feel pressure on my arm and I glance over in time to see them pulling a big chunk of glass from my hand.

“They were calling LaFontaine names. Let’s just say, I dealt with them. We’ve been friends ever since.” I smirk and Laura shakes her head with a smile. I glance back over, as Laura turns away, my eyes roaming her features.

It’s now, lying in that hospital bed that I really get a good look at Laura, and she’s flawless.

Her eyes are light brown, shining under the brightness of the hospital lights.  A warm golden tint to them, almost like honey. So warm and so inviting, I can feel myself getting lost in them.

I can feel a smile slipping onto my face, as my eyes continue to rake over her features, her pink cheeks, her lips. I swallow hard as I look back up, and find Laura watching me curiously.

I feel my own cheeks start to burn, as our eyes lock, and I quickly turn away.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I turn towards the doctor, watching intently as he focuses on removing every bit of glass from the cuts in Carmilla’s hand and arm.

I glance back to see a small smile slip onto Carmilla’s lips, as her eyes move from mine, down my face, my skin reddening under her gaze.  Her eyes widen slightly, snapping back up to lock with mine.

Her cheeks mock mine, a red flush spreading across them as she quickly turns away.

I attempt to bite back my smile, as my eyes follow the curve of her jaw, and up. Her skins still got a light sheen of sweat on it from her earlier run, even covered in sweat she looks beautiful. I blush at my own comment, and focus on the hand that’s currently being held in mine.

I run my thumb along her knuckles, a light purple tint covering each knuckle.

Curiosity bubbles up inside me, but I ignore it and glance back up at Carmilla.

“You okay, creampuff?” She asks smiling, and I shake my head glancing towards her mangled arm and back to her face.

“I should be asking you that.” I smirk and she shrugs with a chuckle, “I’m fine. No need to worry about me, cutie. ” She winks and gives me her trademark smirk.

“Carmilla, we’re going to begin stitching now, stay very still.” The doctor orders. Carmilla nods, stretching her legs out and trying to relax her whole body. She turns back to face me.

“And here I thought the fun was all over.” She whispers, her comment dripping with sarcasm as she rolls her eyes.  

I shake my head, biting back a smile. I glance down at our joined hands. I gently flip our hands over and intertwine our fingers. I look down and my brows knit together as my eyes scan Carmilla’s wrists. White blotches, and red puffy lines cover her wrist, and move further down her arm.

I absentmindedly drag my fingertip across a jagged red scar causing Carmilla to immediately tense up. I run my fingers across a few of the other scars, feeling the bumps and grooves of old wounds once healed over.

These can’t be from what I think they’re from… Can it?

Her hand tenses in mine as I glance up, catching Carmilla watching me, eyes widened slightly, with a watery glassy look to them. She watches me, her lips formed into a tight line, a hard unreadable expression on her face.

My heart clenches in my chest as I acknowledge what gave her those scars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of self harm.

(Carmilla POV)

I watch as Laura traces the scars on my wrists and up my arm. My hand tenses in hers. She’s judging me, just like everyone else…. I swallow hard and glance away refusing to look at the girl and see her disappointment.

But when I gather up the courage to finally look at her, her eyes lock with mine. I don’t see what I expected.

I see confusion, worry, even sadness but no judgement, no pity … I know no one will ever understand. She squeezes my hand gently, and continues drawing circles on the back of my hand.

She glances up, our eyes locking momentarily, and she gives me a soft smile. Then she does something that makes my heart skip a beat.

She brings my hand up to her lips, placing a soft kiss to my wrist. My eyes widen in surprise and my face reddens at the feeling of her lips against my skin.

A light blush reflects on her cheeks as well… Where did this girl come from?

* * *

(Laura POV)

I don’t know what came over me, but I find myself bringing Carmilla’s hand to my lips. I just had to try and do something to make it better, to make those scars less painful. Not that a kiss could do that, but it was all I had at that moment.

Her skin is so soft under my lips, and her cheeks instantly flush at my action, as do mine. She looks confused, as she gazes at me curiously. But the doctor breaks our little moment.

“Okay Ms. Karnstein, all done. We’re going to get some bandage wrap and secure it around your arm. Have to keep those cuts tight and clean. Some were very deep and large. The nurse will give you a final shot to prevent any infection. Let me get you a prescription for the pain pills and you’ll be free to go.” The doctor smiles, as the nurse begins gently lifting Carmilla’s arm and wrapping a white cloth bandage around it.

Once it’s secured around her arm, she retrieves a needle from the cart pushed in earlier.

Carmilla turns to me to avoid looking at this second needle. The nurse asks her to turn a little and says she will get her pants down just a little. Carmilla turns a bit purple when she puts two and two together and realizes the shot will be on her butt. I look down to try to avoid laughing. I admit it is a hard task…

I have to give it to her, she recovers fast. Just take a moment and her strong face is back on. The nurse is done very quickly and helps Carmilla sit on the bed, holding her arm carefully. She thanks her and turns to me. “I think I at least owe you dinner after taking over your whole day…” She smiles brightly and before I can protest she squeezes my hand gently.

“No buts.” She gives me a sideways glance, and I sigh in defeat.

The doctor comes back to her side. “Here’s a prescription for something to dull the pain. You’re going to need it. Now make sure to take it easy for the next few days. I hope your girlfriend can stay with you, so you won’t be tempted to use your arm around the house. For the next seven days, try to use it as little as possible. No picking up anything, no driving, no writing in case you are right-handed, just give it a vacation, alright? It would be good to have a pillow under it most of the time too. The shot I administered will relieve your pain for a couple more hours, but you also won’t have much feeling in your whole arm, so you definitely need someone close by, just in case. As soon as you start feeling the pain coming back you can take a pain pill. Then just follow instructions I wrote here. We will see you back here in a week to check on the stitches and see if they can be taken out.” The doctor smiles.

Carmilla smirks, and I can feel my face turning red like a tomato. He thought I was her girlfriend? I feel myself blush even harder at the thought of being Carmilla’s girlfriend.

“Thank you very much, doctor.” Carmilla smiles, as the man nods with a wave. “You’re free to go now. Make sure to take it easy and get that prescription filled on your way home. Goodbye ladies.”  He heads out of the room, the nurses right after.  

Carmilla glances over at me with a grin.

“So, we’re girlfriends now, huh?” She winks and I shake my head, blushing.

“If you weren’t already injured I’d smack you. Let’s get out of here.” I stand up as Carmilla gets off the bed, looking down and inspecting her right arm and hand.

“This is going to be a pain in my ass.” She growls as she clenches her right hand.

This time I smack her left arm and she turns to me surprised. “No moving it! Didn’t you hear what the doctor just said?”

“You’re too bossy and violent. I’m going to break up with you.” She smirks while leaving the room.

We walk out of the ER together and hail a cab. One thing about New York, there is never a shortage on cabs, one pulls up immediately and we both slide in the back.

“Where are we going, ladies?” The cab driver looks in his rearview mirror with a smile.

Carmilla rattles off her address and leans back in the seat taking a deep breath. She closes her eyes.

I lean back too and watch Carmilla with her eyes closed.

“I can feel you staring, cupcake.” One of her eyes creaks open as she looks at me with a smirk.

“Something on your mind, cutie?” She sits up watching me curiously and I shake my head slowly.

“No, just… Uhhhh…. Nothing.” I mumble quietly and turn to look out the window. I can’t tell her what I’m thinking about… Because what I’m thinking about is her.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I keep my eyes on Laura as she turns away to stare out the taxi’s window. I don’t know what it is about this girl… But ever since the alley, I haven’t been able to get her off my mind.

The cab driver interrupts my train of thought. “We’re here, ladies.”

Laura leans forward and hands the driver the amount of money displayed on the meter before we both slip out of the cab and begin walking towards the building.

“You didn’t have to do that, Laura…” I turn towards her as the cab pulls away. She shakes her head with a smile.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She smiles as she reaches for the handle of the apartment building holding the door open for me.

“At least let me pay for the pizza.” I smirk as she follows me up the stairs.

“At least let me buy the toppings.” Laura asks behind me and I shake my head vigorously.

“You’re not even allowed to buy that. You covered cab fare.” I glance back behind me smirking as we climb a couple flights of stairs and make it to my apartment door. I take my keys out of my pocket and quickly unlock the door.

“Welcome to my little slice of paradise. Make yourself at home.” I step to the side to let Laura in to my apartment.

* * *

(Laura POV)

The apartment has a modern feel to it. A black leather couch sits towards the end of the living room. Piles of books litter anything with a surface, and behind the couch are multiple bookcases filled to the brim with books. A guitar is neatly perched against the wall by a door leading into another room.

The living room is sort of a kitchen combo, so to the right of the front door is a small kitchen littered with black sleek appliances and grey and black countertops and cabinets, all sitting on a grey tiled floor.

“Back behind the couch is the bathroom, and that door leads to my bedroom.” Carmilla points at the door next to the TV.

“I absolutely love your apartment, Carmilla.” I turn her way with a smile, as Carmilla sits on the couch patting the seat next to her.

“Come sit down.” She says as I make my way over and sit down on the couch next to her. She fidgets slightly, and glances my way.

“Do you uhhhh still want to order pizza, maybe watch a movie or something?” Carmilla asks as she knits her fingers together.

“Of course, that sounds perfect.” I smile, and Carmilla turns my way with a toothy grin.

“Sounds like a plan.” She stands and goes to the counter, grabbing the phone.

“What kind of pizza do you like? I usually go for pepperoni, with extra cheese.” She twirls the phone and I nod with a smile, “That works for me.” She dials and starts talking with the pizza place.

Pizza and a movie… I am essentially on a date with Carmilla Karnstein…

…

Oh crap.


	8. Chapter 8

(Carmilla POV)

I place our order to a pizza delivery service close by, making my way back to the couch afterwards. I sit down next to Laura.

“I have Netflix, so we can watch just about anything. I also have DVD’s and VHS tapes in the cabinet under the TV.” I grab the remote, flipping on the TV and turning on my PS3. I turn towards Laura.

“We can watch anything you want, guest’s choice.” Laura brings her hand to her chin and glances my way, “Do you have Disney movies?” She grins and I nod and point to the cabinet under the TV.

Laura jumps up enthusiastically and moves towards the cabinet, opening it up and rifling through my collection of movies. She pulls back holding up a DVD, “How about this one?” I lean forward to get a better view of the DVD, Oliver and Company.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, cupcake.” I lean back and grab my PS3 remote. Laura pushes the DVD inside and makes her way back to the couch, sitting next to me.

“I’m gonna change real quick, then we can start the movie. I have some comfy clothes you can borrow…” I standing up slowly and Laura nods, standing with me, “Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”

* * *

(Laura POV)

I stand and follow Carmilla into her bedroom, which is fairly large in size.

A queen sized bed sits at the end of the room towards the window, covered by a black modern comforter. She really does like black, doesn’t she? A TV sits on top of a tall entertainment center in front of the bed, and to the left of the bed are a couple of, you guessed it, bookshelves, filled to the brim with books.

Carmilla walks over to her dresser. She pulls out multiple sets of clothes, “Do you want sweats or PJ bottoms?” Carmilla asks as she continues rifling through the drawers.

“PJ bottoms are just fine.” She pulls out a pair of plaid blue pajama pants and lays them on the bed. She also pulls out a pair of sweats which I’m guessing are for her, and a white sleeveless shirt.

She hands me a dark blue tank top, “Here you are. I’ll go get dressed in the bathroom so you can change in here.” Carmilla grabs her clothes and walks out of the room.

I quickly strip out of my jeans and blouse, folding it neatly and sitting it on the bed. The pajama bottoms and tank top fit rather nicely. Maybe the bottoms are a bit big, but not too big at all considering Carmilla and I are about the same size.

I make my way out into the living room, in time to hear a crash from the bathroom, “Goddamn it!” I hear Carmilla growl as the bathroom door opens and she stumbles out with a scowl on her face. She opens her mouth to speak just as there’s a knock at the door.

She walks over to the counter grabbing her wallet. She swings the door open and there stands a man with a smile, holding two large pizzas.

“Hello, two large, one cheese and one pepperoni for Karnstein?” The man asks looking at the paper in his hands, Carmilla nods.

“How much?” Carmilla asks as she opens up her wallet.

“24.75.” The man smiles as Carmilla hands him the money. I quickly move to her side to get the pizzas, afraid she will try to hold them with her bad hand.

“Keep the change.” She says as the man nods with a smile, “thank you ma’am, good day.” Carmilla shuts the door and I set the pizzas on the counter.

“Okay, let’s eat! I’m starving.” Carmilla moves around the counter, reaching up into the cabinet, slowly trying to retrieve the plates. She winces softly as she sits the plates down on the counter, she glances down at her hand.

I shake my head quickly, “Go sit down and take it easy. I’ll get everything.” I smile and she huffs and sits down at the bar, watching me intently.

“Pepperoni, right?” I ask and she nods quickly as I place two slices of pizza on her plate, sliding it her way before getting me two slices of cheese and sitting down next to her.  

We eat our pizza in silence, making some small talk mostly about food, before I take both of our empty plates and stick them in the dish washer. I also take the pizza boxes to the refrigerator and then make my way over to the couch.

“Want anything to drink, creampuff?” Carmilla asks, opening the fridge.

“Sure, what do you have?” I glance her way from the couch, “ummmm beer… More beer… Water…”I smile and ask for a water.

She grabs a couple bottles of water and plops down on the couch next to me, handing me my bottle. “Alright, let’s watch our movie.” She reaches for the remote, starting the movie.

She leans back into the couch and lets out a loud yawn. I gently nudge her, “Don’t fall asleep on me yet.” I giggle softly and she shakes her head side eyeing me, she gives me a nod and turns back to the TV.

The movie starts, the beginning song softly plays as it zooms on the city of New York. Showing a box of kittens, which are taken one by one. At the end only one kitten is left behind. In the pouring rain the kitten’s box breaks and the kitten, now alone, roams the city of New York.

I glance over to see Carmilla singing softly with the words playing from the TV. Her eyes have a glassy covering to them. I blink rapidly and Carmilla catches me staring. She swallows hard and clears her throat before turning back to the TV.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I stare at the TV, watching the little orange cat, roaming the streets of NYC… I never thought I could relate with a cat. I feel just as alone as he does. I glance over at the girl sitting next to me and catch her eyes already on me. When our eyes lock, she quickly turns away.

Maybe I’m not as alone as I thought I was. I smile slowly turning back to the TV. When I’m around this girl it’s like I can’t stop smiling… It’s not like me to smile this much, but with her… Yeah, smiling seems like the thing to do around her.

As the movie plays on, I can feel my eye lids begin to slowly droop as the effects of the medication take hold. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, and it doesn’t take long before I finally fall asleep.

* * *

(Laura POV)

Half way through the movie I feel a weight on my shoulder. I glance over slowly and smile when I see Carmilla leaning against me, eyes closed, lips parted slightly as she lets out soft breaths. She’s obviously asleep.

I can feel my own eyelids beginning to droop as I watch Carmilla’s sleeping form cuddle into me. I lay back, bringing Carmilla with me. She ends up behind me, snuggled into my back, her injured arm falling over my waist.

A tingling sensation runs over my body, as the girls warmth spreads through my back. I can feel her soft breath on my neck, and I can’t help but snuggle more into her.

I can feel a hard blush on my cheeks, as Carmilla hugs me tightly to her chest. My eye lids start to droop and it’s not long before I’m asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

(Carmilla POV)

I can feel myself slowly starting to wake up, my eyelids still heavy with sleep. There is a warm weight against the front of my chest. My eyes finally open and I’m greeted to a sea of long blonde hair and a snoring girl snuggled into my chest.

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips at the girl's sleeping form. My heart flutters in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach explode, flapping their wings like crazy.

The girl in front of me starts to stir, causing me to quickly snap my eyes shut, fearful of her reaction.

* * *

(Laura POV)

My eyes slowly creak open and the first thing I notice is the menu screen for the Oliver and Company DVD Carmilla and I were watching.

Wait… Carmilla… The warmth against my back becomes apparent and I remember the events of last night. I glance down to my waist and see Carmilla’s injured arm around it.

Against my better judgement, I carefully turn around in Carmilla’s arms. Now our chests are pressed together.

I stare at her sleeping form. Her curly hair is disheveled, her chest rises and falls slowly. Her eyelids start to flutter, and seconds later, chocolate brown eyes are locking with mine.

“Good morning…” She rasps. Yawning loudly, she pulls me closer to her. I can feel my cheeks begin to burn as the girl cuddles closer to me.

I open my mouth to protest, but she pulls me tighter into her chest, her warmth enveloping me, and I can feel my eyelids begin to droop again.

“Maybe five more minutes…” I mumble, snuggling into the girl’s chest, as my eyes close once more.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I wake up again sometime later. The little blonde is still clinging to me. Her nose is buried in my neck and I can feel her hot breath against my collar bone. It sends shivers down my spine.

The girl in my arms mumbles something in her sleep and I smirk. I can’t stop myself from running my fingers through her hair.

She begins to stir and I quickly remove my fingers from her hair. I watch her eyes slowly open. She blinks rapidly and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“What time is it…?” Laura mumbles quietly. I shrug and sit up slowly glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Ummmm… 3:45…” I whisper and Laura’s eyes go wide.

“Oh my god! I slept all day!” She jumps up quickly, so fast in fact she falls off the couch and lands on the floor.

I bite my lip hard to hold back my laughter, but it breaks through anyway. Laura’s head pops over the edge of the couch, pouting.

“Awwww, I’m sorry cutie. No more laughing, I promise.” I bite back my smile, while Laura shakes her head and starts giggling. I join her laughing softly.

“It is Saturday. We could go to the Lustig if you want… See LaF and Perry.” I smile and Laura lays her hands on the couch, perching her chin on top of them.

“We can do that. Do you mind if I run home and change first?” Laura asks and I shake my head with a smirk, “It’s fine. I have to stop and grab my prescription too, if that’s okay with you.” Laura nods with a smile standing quickly.

“Well, let’s get moving, then!” She smiles, taking off to my bedroom to change. I shake my head with a smile... How can you not fall for her?

My eyes widen, did I just… Oh, that's great Carmilla Karnstein, you are so screwed. Worst. Crush. Ever.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I quickly change into my clothes from yesterday before leaving Carmilla’s bedroom. She’s standing over by the counter, pouring coffee into two mugs.

“I made some coffee. I didn’t know how you took it. Everything you need is right here. I’ll be back.” Carmilla walks pass me and into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

I add several spoonfuls of sugar to my coffee, as well as cream. I sip it as I move around the apartment, looking at the multiple pictures hanging on the walls. I get to the bookshelves behind the couch and my eyes lock onto a picture. A picture of a family, two older people, a man and a woman, with their arms around two children, a boy and a girl. The girl is obviously Carmilla, she looks so happy! The older man in the picture has his arm around her, and the older woman has her arm around the boy.

Are they her parents? Her brother? I wonder where they are now… The bedroom door opens and Carmilla steps out. She turns my way with a smile, “Let me drink my coffee first, then we can go.” Carmilla walks over to the counter and grabs her mug of coffee.

She sips her coffee and watches me move around the room, my eyes scanning pictures, painted and otherwise. It doesn’t take her long to finish her coffee and in a few minutes we’re walking out her apartment door.

“Is your apartment far from here?” Carmilla asks and I shake my head quickly, “No, not too far. We can walk if you want.” I smile and Carmilla nods as we move down the sidewalk.

“How’s your hand feeling?” I ask quietly and she glances down at it, moving her fingers a bit. “It’s alright, the pain’s bearable.” Carmilla smirks as we continue down the sidewalk.

We make small talk on the way to my apartment, it doesn’t take us long to get there. We climb the stairs quickly and I pull my keys from my pocket to unlock the door.

“Make yourself at home.” I tell her as I quickly make my way into my room, not wanting to keep Carmilla waiting long. I slip on a simple white and black striped blouse and a pair of blue jeans.

I emerge from my room to see Carmilla inspecting the apartment, eyes scanning the walls and the pictures that liter them.

“Nice place you guys have got here, cozy.” Carmilla says her eyes traveling around the living room. I nod with a smile, “Yeah, I really like it here.” I smile glancing around the apartment.

“Ready to go?” I ask with a smile and Carmilla nods, “Ready.” We leave the apartment building and make our way towards a local pharmacy where Carmilla’s prescription was sent. She walks to the counter.

“For Karnstein.” She tells the pharmacist, who retrieves her medication and tells her to take them every eight hours while still in pain. After a few days, she can take a pill once a day or less, only when the pain gets too bad.  

It was all very quick and, before we knew it, we’re on our way to The Lustig. Carmilla and I walk side by side, our hands and arms gently bumping with every step. Carmilla’s voice cuts through the silence.

“Hey, I wanted to say thank you… For staying with me last night… And helping me and stuff… Meant a lot to me.” Carmilla glances my way with a small half smile. I shake my head and hold my hands up.

“Anytime you need help, Carmilla, I’m here for you. Besides, I had a great time.” I smile, leaning over grabbing Carmilla’s good hand and squeezing it gently. She glances down at our joined hands and smiles. I release her hand from my grip, my cheeks flushing slightly.

We continue walking and sneaking glances at one another, like two teenagers. I can’t get the events of this morning out of my mind… Her warm body pressed against mine… God, what am I doing? Walking in silence, eventually we make it to the Lustig. 

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

Laura and I walk through the Lustig doors and are instantly greeted by Perry and LaFontaine. “Where have you two been???? I was worried sick!” Perry announces moving around the bar, looking the two of us up and down.

“They’re fine Per, give them room to breathe.” LaFontaine smiles as Perry huffs and goes back behind the counter. We make our way to the bar and sit down.

“Sorry, Perry. Yesterday we went to Carmilla’s apartment and we both fell asleep watching movies.” Laura explains as Perry nods and LaFontaine glances my way quirking their eyebrows. I roll my eyes and smirk.

“How’s your hand, Carmilla?” Perry asks. I raise my hand up, looking at the bandage covering it.

“Just peachy.” I remark and Laura nudges me gently. I quickly correct myself, “It’s been better. It’s starting to hurt though.”

LaFontaine chuckles quietly. “Wow, frosh, you got Carmilla on a short leash, huh?” They smirk earning a glare from me and a blush from Laura.

They stop chuckling and glance behind Laura. I turn to where they’re looking just in time to see a girl spinning Laura around and placing a kiss to her lips.

“Hey, baby.” They whisper as they kiss Laura once more, her arms going around Laura’s body like it’s the most natural thing for them to do.

For an instant, the surprise is too big to even clearly understand what’s happening. But the shock wears off rather quickly and the emotions take over, with a vengeance. I feel my heart clench in my chest, my blood boiling at the sight of this woman kissing Laura. I don’t even notice the pain when both my hands ball up into fists.

What the frilly hell is this?!?


	10. Chapter 10

The girl sits down on the stool next to Laura. She covers Laura’s hands with hers.

“Hey Betts.” Laura flips her hand and intertwines her fingers with the other girl's.

“Oh! Betty, this is Carmilla.” Laura smiles pointing to me and Betty gives me a wave and a smile.

“Hi, I’m Betty, Laura’s girlfriend.” I nod slowly my fists still clenched, “Carmilla.” She turns towards Perry and LaFontaine.

I glance down at the bar and my mind is going a thousand miles a minute. So I was never anything more than a friend to Laura? I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. It’s always wishful thinking. Who would want to be with someone like me anyway?

I glance to the right to see Laura leaning her head on Betty’s shoulder, laughing as Betty whispers something in her ear. Jealousy flares in the pit of my stomach, and all of a sudden I feel like I don’t belong here.

“We’ll be right back.” Betty pulls Laura up and they both move over towards the bathroom. I watch them disappear down the hall that leads to the bathroom. I turn around and see a worried LaFontaine watching me.

“You alright?” They ask leaning against the bar.

“Just fucking peachy.” I growl and quickly stand up.

“I’m not feeling very well. I’m going home.” I mumble and turn around to leave. “Wait, aren’t you going to say goodbye to Laura?” LaFontaine asks, and I glance back towards the bathroom.

“She won’t give a shit, she’s busy. Catch you later.” I growl and stomp out of the bar leaving a worried Perry and LaFontaine behind me. I push my way down the sidewalk and walk quickly to my apartment.

No one in their right mind will ever want you that way, so don’t kid yourself into thinking Laura actually liked you. She has someone… Someone she’s happy with… No one could ever be happy with you.

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I quickly shake my head, I need to get home.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I lean against the door as Betty eyeballs herself in the mirror, “I missed you, Betts. What have you been up to?” Betty turns around and kisses me softly.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been really busy. What have you been up to? Who’s the broody goth you came in with?” She asks turning back around to mess with her hair in the mirror, her eyes watching my reflection. 

“Carmilla? She’s not that broody. She’s one of LaF and Perry’s friends. I met her a few days ago.” I cross my arms as my thoughts travel back to last night, on the couch… Carmilla’s arms around me. I can’t help but feel guilt in my chest as I watch my girlfriend in the mirror. 

“We’re just friends is all. LaF and Perry have wanted me to meet her for a really long time.” I state quickly as Betty nods slowly in the mirror.

Betty turns around and grabs my hand, as we walk out of the bathroom and back towards the bar. I glance towards the empty bar stool, where’s Carmilla?

“Where did Carmilla go?” I ask quietly sitting down at the bar, Betty sitting by my side.

“I think she went home, her hand was bothering her.” LaFontaine frowns as I slowly nod. She didn’t even say goodbye…

I swear I hear Betty mutter “Good” under her breath but I just brush it off.

“She seems like she has an attitude.” Betty remarks and LaF lets out a laugh.

“Oh, she does, but she grows on you.” They smirk glancing at Perry who nods in agreement. Betty just rolls her eyes, “let’s forget about the brood, can I get a beer?” Betty turns to LaF who gives her an odd look before moving down the bar.

“Carmilla’s nice, you just have to get to know her, Betty.” Perry informs as she follows LaF down the bar.

I glance Betty’s way and nudge her gently, “Oh, come on.” She raises her hands in defeat, “I’m sure Carmilla’s great. I’m just messing around.” I nod as she takes my hand in hers.

Something tells me she’s not really messing around.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I stomp up the stairs to my apartment, jerking the door open and slamming it behind me. I toss my prescription on the counter. I move over to the refrigerator and grab a beer, tossing the cap into the sink.   

How could I have been so stupid? I rake my hand through my hair and plop down on the couch.

What is this girl doing to me? I take a swig of my beer and stand up. I walk to the window and open it with one hand. I slip out onto the fire escape and sit down, letting my legs dangle between the bars.

I swing my legs back and forth, sipping my beer. I lean my head against the bar in front of me. I watch the people below moving slowly towards their destinations. So many people, so many lives… I sigh softly.

I feel a rain drop hit my hand and then another Slowly rain begins to fall on the busy city. Umbrellas appear and people continue forward, not letting the rain stop them.

I watch them as they continue down the sidewalk… I wonder if it’ll ever stop raining for me.

* * *

(Laura POV)

Betty kisses my cheek softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow Laura. You sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” Betty asks her lips still against my cheek.

“I’m going to stay a bit longer.” I smile, “be careful on your way home.” I whisper and she nods kissing my cheek again. She walks towards the exit throwing a wave behind her.

“Bye you two.” Betty calls behind her as she exits, the bar. I slowly turn around propping my elbows up on the bar. I wonder how Carmilla is doing…

“Something’s on your mind, frosh?” LaFontaine pulls me out of my thoughts. I quickly shake my head.

“Just worried about Carmilla, is all…” I whisper and LaF nods slowly, “Text her.” They smile and I shake my head, “I don’t have her number.”

“Let me see your phone.” LaF pulls out their phone and types something into my phone.

“Now you have her number, text her.” They smile as they move down the bar to help one of the patrons.

**Laura-** “ _Hey, Carmilla, it’s Laura. I wanted to see how you were feeling.”_

I send the text off, and lay my phone on the bar. Every second that passes I stare down at the phone, waiting for a text. My phone dings loudly, the screen lighting up.

I quickly pick it up reading the text.

**Carmilla-** _“I’m fine. I can’t talk now. Busy.”_

I drop my gaze to the floor and sit my phone on the bar. My stomach is in knots. A gentle hand touches my shoulder and I jump slightly, to see a worried Perry standing next to me.

“It’s time for us to go home honey, you ready?” Perry puts her hand on my shoulder and I slowly nod.

LaF, Perry and I make our way outside and hail a cab. When one pulls over for us we all cram in the back seat and head towards our apartment.

I lean my head against the window, watching the people on the streets slowly walk by, as the cab moves at a snail’s pace down the street.

I pull my phone from my pocket and contemplate sending another text to Carmilla. My fingers hover over the buttons and I decide against it. Considering the last response I got, I don’t think Carmilla wants to talk to me.

The cab finally pulls up to our apartment and we all file out silently and head up the stairs. Perry unlocks the door and I make my way to my room, closing the door behind me.

I walk over falling on my bed with a loud huff.

I can’t deny the way Carmilla’s gaze made me feel… The way her simple touches send my heart into a frenzy... The way her smile makes the butterflies in my stomach flap their wings like crazy… But then my mind travels to Betty, and the only thing I feel is guilt.

“Worst crush ever…” I growl grabbing my yellow pillow and laying it over my face.


	11. Chapter 11

(Carmilla POV)

I glance up in time to see a fist flying into my face. It hits me so hard, I fly back, slamming my head on the brick wall behind me.

“Son of a bitch…” I mutter as I pull my fist back slamming it into the man’s face. He stumbles, landing on his back and I climb on top of him, hitting his face multiple times.

I pull my fist back a fifth time and stop when I see his broken nose and jaw, his eyes are both blacked, and I quickly leap up and run down the alley, away from him.

I’ve been so careless, so reckless, if I hadn’t stopped I would’ve killed that man.

I shake my head, while looking down at my hand bloodied and sore from the punches. I think about the stitches that were removed not even a week ago… so much for taking it easy…

I wince softly as I leap up and quickly climb the building in front of me. I stand on its edge staring out over the city.

It’s been three weeks… Three weeks since I’ve even seen or talked to Laura. But she hasn’t given up. I’ve gotten multiple texts from her, only to reply with single-word answers or to not reply at all.

I don’t deserve her. I know that now. It was a good dream while it lasted. But that’s all it was… She’s happy with Betty, and the last thing I’d ever do is screw up Laura’s happiness. She’s too good for me anyway… I should’ve never be so naïve to think that a girl like Laura could ever feel anything for someone like me.

I stare down at the road below me, the cars slowly moving by, the people walking down the streets.

No one could ever love me… I had more than enough examples of that. I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding and sprint across the rooftop, leaping from roof to roof, making my way home.

I crawl onto my fire escape and slip in through the window. I huff and immediately move towards the bathroom to examine my face.

I let out a loud growl as I stare at my bruised and battered reflection in the mirror. My lip split down the middle covered with dried blood, my right eye is already beginning to swell and turn an unattractive shade of purple.

“Fanfuckingtastic.” I mumble, stepping away from the mirror and making my way to my bedroom. I enter my room and head straight to my dresser, rummaging through it until I find suitable clothes, sweats and a tank top.

I go back to the bathroom and climb in the shower, standing under the hot water and letting it wash over me, cleaning the blood and grime coating my skin.

I bring my hand up, examining the bruised knuckles and gashes, along with the scars from the stitches removed last week. It’s probably not smart to be using my hand like I am, but I truly can’t find the energy to care. I don't think it would look much worse if I put it through a meat grinder...

I can’t find the energy to really care about anything anymore. Especially not about myself.

I stand in the shower until the water runs cold. I finally step out and slip into my clean clothes.

I push open the bathroom door and make my way to the kitchen. I open the cabinet and get my two best friends these past few weeks, a half-empty bottle of tequila and a full one of vodka. I get a small glass from the sink, not bothering to wash it since it’s been used for the same thing earlier. I fill it to the brim with tequila and quickly gulp it down. I fill it again, with vodka this time, and the transparent liquid is soon gone as well. I repeat the process a couple of times.  

My face scrunches up slightly and I feel the burning as it slides down my throat and settles in my chest. I can already feel my head becoming fuzzy and the pain from my hand and face start to go to the background. I grab the bottle of tequila and stumble to my room, letting my aching body fall on my bed.

I sit up with my back on the headboard. I take a deep breath and bring the bottle to my lips, downing the rest of the contents.

I stare at the empty bottle, the feeling of guilt bubbles up in my chest. I quickly sit up and throw the bottle as hard as I can against the wall.

The bottle shatters sending glass flying in every and each direction, covering the floor. I can feel tears forming in my eyes and I cover my face with my hands.

I destroy everything I touch… I don’t deserve to be happy… The tears slide slowly down my face.

I don’t deserve a girl like Laura…  I don’t deserve anyone.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I roll over the next morning and the first thing I do is grab my phone, hoping to see a text from Carmilla. But there is nothing.

It’s been short texts, either “I’m busy” or “Sorry, can’t talk”, for the past three weeks. Lately she hasn’t even been replying at all.

I can’t just keep waiting… I have to see her. I have to know she’s alright… I quickly stand up and hurry to my dresser.

I grab clothes wildly, slipping into the first thing I get my hands on and moving quickly out the door. I am not going to let her just push me away like this… I just can’t.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I awaken with a groan and a pounding headache. The light pouring in my room from outside is just about blinding, making my headache even worse.

I whine softly as I push myself up slowly and look around the room. I glance towards the wall, seeing the remnants of what was a bottle shattered all over the floor.

I sigh, standing up and doing my best to avoid the glass. I make my way into the kitchen, open up the fridge and grab a beer.

As soon as I pop the cap off and make my way to the couch, I hear a knock at my door. I groan loudly, slamming the beer down on the table and standing up quickly as I stomp towards the door. I grab the handle and don’t even think about who could be behind it before it’s too late.

I open my mouth to speak but immediately close it when I see who’s in front of me.  

“Carmilla…” Laura whispers quietly, shuffling back and forth on her feet. “Can I come in?”  I swallow hard and bite my lip before stepping to the side and allowing her into my apartment.

“Carmilla, where have you been?” She asks crossing her arms as she looks around the apartment, no doubt noting the multiple empty bottles of liquor and cans of beer that are covering the counter and the coffee table.

“I’ve been busy…” I reply in a harsh tone.

Laura shakes her head as she examines my face.

“What happened to you?” She asks, stepping closer causing me to retreat. I take a step away from her, “I got into a fight. It’s nothing.” I glance away, afraid to look at her.

“Carmilla, you’ve been avoiding me… I’m sorry you didn’t know about Betty and I’m—“I cut her off before she can finish her sentence.

“I don’t need your apologies, Laura. We’re only friends, why would I care if you’re dating someone? It’s none of my business anyway.” I growl at Laura, whose eyes are cast downward towards the floor.

“Why are you here?” I cross my arms as she shakes her head. “I needed to see you, Carmilla. I missed you… I was worried about you.” She takes another step closer, this time I stand my ground.

“Laura, just go. Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend anyway?” I ask shaking my head and cringing at the sound of jealousy in my voice. Laura lets out a deep sigh.

“Carmilla, stop trying to push me away!” She shouts stomping her foot. I’m taken back for a second by her sudden outburst. I stare down at the floor as she steps closer.

“Please… I care about you…“ She goes to touch my shoulder and I jerk away.

“No, you don’t Laura. No one cares about me…” I step around her and walk over to the table, grabbing my beer and taking a swig.

Laura stands in place, not a word leaving her lips as she makes her way to my door and grabs the handle.

“Just because you’re used to people not caring about you doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you... and I’m not going to stop caring…” Laura says quietly not even looking back at me as she opens the door and steps out of my apartment slamming the door behind her.

I stare at the door, some part of me hoping Laura will come back, but she doesn’t. I sit down on the couch and cover my eyes with my arm.  

* * *

(Laura POV)

I hurry down the stairs away from Carmilla and towards Betty’s house.

I could practically hear the jealousy in Carmilla’s voice at the mention of Betty’s name, or it could have just been my imagination. Was I just hoping Carmilla would feel the same as me?

I feel guilt surging in my chest. I’m with Betty, but I can’t stop myself from thinking about Carmilla. I need to do something… tell Betty? No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I just need to see Betty and go from there.

I make it to Betty’s apartment and quickly climb the stairs. I can hear music playing loudly from behind the door, as I retrieve the key Betty gave me and unlock the door.

I open the door and step inside, my eyebrow knitting together as I move closer to Betty’s bedroom, the music getting seemingly louder.

I stop dead in my tracks at her bedroom’s door. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes at the sight in front of me.

Betty is lying in bed... with a naked girl on top of her.

“Wow.” I announce loudly.

Betty throws the girl off of her and jumps to her feet wrapping her comforter around her body. “Laura! What are you doing here? Wait, this isn’t what it looks like!” She looks towards the girl, her eyes wide.

I slowly shake my head, taking the spare key she gave me and throwing it on the floor.

“We’re over!” I yell at her as I flip around on my heels and run out of the apartment, tears running heavily down my face.


	12. Chapter 12

(Carmilla POV)

A week passes by without one single text from Laura. Radio silence.

I leap off the top of a building landing in front of a man who’s currently got a knife against another man’s throat.

He spins the knife in his hands. “So, you’re the superhero I’ve heard so much about, huh? Think you can take me?” He continues spinning the knife in his hands and I slowly shake my head. I send a bolt of electricity and he drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The man pressed against the wall is breathing heavily. He lets out a shaky breath and runs his hands through his hair. “Thank you so much…” He sighs as I nod. “Stay safe.” I tell him as I turn and start climbing up the building, making it out of the man's line of sight. 

I wasn’t active on the streets while my hand was stitched up, but now I’m making up for lost time… I also was distracted in other ways…

I make my way home and climb the fire escape, slipping through the window as usual.

I shower quickly and make my way to the fridge, grabbing a beer and moving to my bedroom.

The phone lying in the middle of my bed shines. One new text message.

 **LaFontaine-** _“We need to talk ASAP. Call me.”_

I stare down at the text, curiosity bubbling inside me. I glance at the clock, 3:42AM. I guess whatever they need will have to wait until tomorrow. I lay back with my beer flipping on the TV, zipping through the channels until I find something half way interesting.

It doesn’t really matter because I fall asleep minutes later.  

I roll over the next day, growling loudly at the sound of someone hitting something. Hard. I sit up quickly, wiping the sleep from my eyes, when I realize there is someone at my door.

I stand quickly and hurry towards the door, part of me hoping it's Laura, but my hopes are dashed when I open the door to find LaFontaine standing behind it.

“You need to go see Laura.” They explain as they hurry past me into the apartment. “Umm, come in?” I tell them as I shut the door and cross my arms turning to face them.

“I’m serious, Carmilla.  Laura’s in a bad place right now.” I uncross my arms and swallow hard. “What’s wrong with Laura?” I ask, concern flooding my senses.

“She caught Betty cheating on her… Also, she’s not very happy about you two not talking. She’s been skipping school, not eating… I don’t think she’s sleeping either…” LaFontaine frowns sitting on the arm of my couch.

“You should go see her… Maybe seeing you will help…?” LaFontaine stands walking over to my counter and noticing the empty bottles of liquor still in the same place as they were when Laura was here a week ago.

“Carmilla…” She turns to me and I nod, holding my hands up, “I know… I could do without the lecture today, okay?” I cut them off as they sigh softly with a nod. They sit something down on the counter and move towards the door.

“I have to get to work… Go check on Laura…” They open the door as I walk over to the counter and see their apartment key.

“Wait, LaF! You forgot your key.” I walk with it towards the door, and LaFontaine quickly turns and smirks, “No, I didn’t… Don’t know what you’re talking about. See you later, Carmilla.” They wave and shut the door as I stand there, holding the key in my hands.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I run my hands through my hair staring up at the ceiling.

First Carmilla, now Betty… How many more people am I going to lose…? I surely have a talent for it. I close my eyes as I can feel more tears threatening to leave my eyes, collecting on my yellow pillow that’s already stained with tears.

I can help but feel guilty. Maybe it’s my fault Betty cheated… I mean, the way Carmilla and I were acting… what if…? No, I shake my head quickly, that isn’t possible. She couldn’t have known anything. It’s not like I cheated on her with Carmilla anyway…

I close my eyes tightly and roll over hiding my face in my pillow. I hear a soft knock on my door, I glance over. “Who is it…?” I croak out softly.

The person behind the door sighs softly, “it's Carmilla.” My heart leaps into my throat and I shake my head quickly at the sound of her voice. “Carmilla, just go…” I call out and she knocks again.

“Laura, please let me in. I’m not leaving until you open this door.” Carmilla says and I sit up. “I’m not opening the door.” I state, waiting for Carmilla’s footsteps to take her away from my door.

I almost jump out of my skin when I hear a loud thump and see the door fly open.

“Did you seriously just kick down my door?” I jump out of bed and, for one second, I wonder how the hell the small brunette could have done that. But there is just too much going on inside and outside of my head for me to care at this point. Having Carmilla right in front of me again brings up a tornado of emotions that I am not strong enough to keep down. New tears threaten to leave my eyes. Anger, sadness and I don’t know what else bubbles up inside me. I shake my head and try to push past Carmilla, but she stops me.

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her chest. I place my hands on her shoulders, doing my best to push her off, but I’m so exhausted and she is so strong, so… safe. The tears flow heavily all over Carmilla’s shirt, but all she does is tighten her arms around me.  I bury my face in her neck and wrap my arms around her, letting everything go as she silently holds me, her hands gently running up and down my back.

She wordlessly guides me to the bed, her arms still tightly and securely wrapped around me as she sits us down and then moves us to lay down. I cling to her as if my life depended on it. Maybe it does… I was drowning and she came to my rescue. I had more things taking me down than I even imagined. All the past bad feelings, rejections, pain, were just waiting around the corner to come back and get me as soon as they saw an opening. They really gang up on you and take you down fast. With my face still buried in her neck, I continue to cry. I want to stop and get a hold on myself, but it’s stronger than me.

I can feel Carmilla’s fingers running gently through my hair. Her touch is so soothing and calming. She doesn’t say a single word, just let me do what I need to do and holds me close, never once letting me go.

When the tears have finally started to die down, I snuggle closer to her. Her fingers are still in my hair as my eyes slowly begin to flutter shut.

It doesn’t take me long to eventually fall asleep.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

I can tell by the short puffs of breath against my collar bone that the girl in my arms is fast asleep. LaFontaine was right, I’m sure she hasn’t been sleeping. She looks exhausted.

I continue to gently run my fingers through her hair, causing her to cuddle even closer to me. I feel warmth spreading through me as I look down at Laura’s sleeping form, her face buried in my neck.

I slowly lean down, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. I whisper as I hold her close, “I’ve got you… You’re okay…”

I pull her tighter into me. If it weren’t for me she wouldn’t even be feeling this way, I feel guilt bubbling in my chest.

The girl nuzzles into me gently, mumbling something against my neck. It’s impossible to keep a warm smile off my face. She just has a way of bringing up feelings that have not been part of my life in a long time.

I can feel my eyelids starting to get heavy. I turn my body, facing Laura’s sleeping form. I lean forward and place a slow and soft kiss to her forehead before pulling her close again and closing my eyes.

It doesn’t take me long to join her in sleep.

* * *

 

(LaFontaine POV)

Perry and I get home after midnight, as usual. Perry turns my way, “I wonder how Laura’s doing today… It’s not healthy, the way she’s been acting, you know? It’s very bad for her.” Perry pushes open the door and I nod slowly.

“I’ll check on her. Hopefully she’s sleeping.” I whisper quietly as I make my way towards Laura’s bedroom. Her door is standing wide open in a position that doesn’t really look normal. I’m suddenly worried. Is it falling off its hinges?

But then I look inside and I can feel a large smile come to my face at the sight before me. I turn to Perry, who just came behind me, bringing a finger up to my lips. Perry slowly looks over my shoulder and the same smile forms on her lips.

Carmilla and Laura are both fast asleep, arms tangled tightly around each other, with Laura’s head on Carmilla’s chest. Perry sneaks quietly into the room and slowly pulls Laura’s blanket over the two of them. She walks to the door and, just as she’s about to close it, I place my hand on her arm and shake my head, pointing at its weird state.

“What the hell happened to that door?” I throw the question Perry’s way, as we get to the kitchen. She just shakes her head with a shrug and gets our water bottles to take to bed.

I look at Laura’s door once more on our way to the bedroom and shake my head slowly, making a mental note to never give Carmilla a key to our apartment ever again.

But then I peek in on Laura and Carmilla one more time and smile.

Scratch that, I think while walking down the hall. If she makes Laura happy, she’s always welcome here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... Tell me what you think! ;) Remember updates every Sunday!


	13. Chapter 13

(Laura POV)

I let out a deep sigh as my eyes slowly creak open, all I can see is darkness… But I can hear something, a soft steady breathing on my side accompanied by a warm body.

The events of the night come rushing back to me, and a smile as I cuddle into Carmilla’s sleeping form. I bury my face in her neck, the smell of cinnamon invades my senses as my eyes slowly close and once more sleep overtakes me.

Sometime later I wake to the sound of horns blaring outside and I groan softly as my eyes slowly open.

As soon as I begin sitting up, Carmilla growls loudly and pulls me closer to her.

“Five more minutes…” She rasps softly and hugs me tightly to her, our noses brush our lips are now inches from each other.

My eyes widen, nose to nose with Carmilla. My eyes dart around her features and I feel a smile slip onto my features as I slowly bring my hand up to her cheek and trace below her eye, a large purple bruise surrounds it.

Carmilla’s eyes slowly open, and lock with mine, she brings her hand up and covers mine she leans into my palm and closes her eyes.

“I’m so sorry for everything Laura…” She whispers softly watching me, as my thumb runs across her split bottom lip. She closes her eyes.

Just then, we hear a loud crash and almost jump off the bed. I look to my room’s entrance and see my door laying completely on the floor.

I stare at the door wide eyed as the sound of running feet pulls me from my daze. Perry and LaFontaine come running around the corner. LaFontaine holding a baseball bat and Perry wielding a rolling pin.

Their eyes dart around the room and their gazes fall to the door laying on the floor.

LaFontaine lowers their bat and sighs softly turning to Perry.

“Oh, thank god it’s just the door.” They sigh loudly.

“We should really check the other doors in the house, make sure they aren’t defective like this one…” Perry states, worry coating her words.

“Yeah, it could be a defective door… They don’t make doors like they used to.” Carmilla quickly agrees, as she leans up to examine the fallen door.

“Good morning you two. Come on Per, lets test the other doors.” LaFontaine throws the baseball bat on their shoulder and leave, Perry on their heels.

A deep sigh resonates from the girl beside me and I feel a smile playing at the corner of my lips, as Carmilla lays back on the bed once more and grabs the yellow pillow she slept on, placing it over her face.

I turn to the nightstand and read the digital green numbers displayed on the front of the alarm clock, 10:25.

I nudge Carmilla softly and a groan rumbles from beneath the pillow.

“Come on, sleepyhead. Perry’s probably starting brunch as we speak.” I nudge Carmilla once again, causing her to growl from under the pillow. She turns, wrapping her arms back around me, “noooo…” She grumbles as she attempts to pull me back down to a lying position next to her.

The pillow shifts off Carmilla’s face and slips off the bed and onto the floor. She lets out another groan, as she slowly sits up and wipes the sleep from her eyes. She watches me curiously for a moment, before bringing her hand slowly up to my cheek.

I can feel my face begin to burn slightly as Carmilla edges closer and wraps her arms around me. I can feel her hot breath puffing on my ear, as she whispers softly, “I am… truly sorry for the way I acted.”

She leans back and does something that makes my heart skip a beat... She leans forwards and places a soft kiss on my forehead. With her lips against my forehead, she mumbles softly, “Everything is going to be okay.”

As she leans back, I can feel a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. A grin slips onto her features as well.

“There it is… I’ve been waiting to see that smile…” I can feel my face becoming even hotter as our eyes lock and I’m enveloped by the warmth and softness in her eyes.

I’m pulled from my trance when there’s a loud bang and LaFontaine yelling loudly, “Perry, I’m pretty sure our door is good!”

I can see Carmilla’s shoulders shaking as she lets out a belly shaking laugh. I have no choice but to join in with her.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

After finally getting the energy, Laura and I finally exit her bed and make our way to the kitchen, where, sure enough, Perry has already started brunch… After inspecting every door in the apartment, no doubt.

Laura plops down at the table next to me. She claps her hands together when Perry sits a huge stack of pancakes down on the table.  

“Chocolate chip pancakes, and of course some mixed fruit.” Perry beams as she sits a bowl down with raspberries, sliced strawberries, bananas and grapes.

“Wow.” I smirk as I grab a few pancakes, slathering them in butter and syrup before I grab multiple fruits and scatter them over my syrup-slathered pancakes.

LaFontaine joins us at the table, dropping down two cups of steaming hot coffee.

“Thanks, LaF.” Laura smiles as she leans forwards and snatches up the sugar from the middle of the table. I stop eating my pancakes to watch her put one spoonful after another of sugar in her coffee.

“Want some coffee with your sugar?” I smirk as I take a bite of my pancakes. Laura shakes her head and nudges me gently as she sips her coffee.

“If I’m going to class today, I need all the energy I can get.” She smiles before digging in to her pancakes.

We eat mostly in silence, making occasional small talk, before Laura disappears into her room to get ready, followed by the ginger twins doing the same. I finish off my pancakes as they’re scurrying around to get ready. By noon, Laura is slinging her backpack over her shoulder and the ginger twins are grabbing their bags as well.

“Carmilla, make yourself at home, we’ll be back later.” Perry smiles and LaF nods quickly before they follow Perry out the door, leaving Laura and I alone.

She walks over to me beaming as she adjusts the straps over her shoulders, and I can’t help but smile.

“I’ll be back before LaF and Perry. Make yourself at home. Oh, and don’t miss me too much.” Laura smirks. I quirk my eyebrows as she steps around me and heads towards the door. She reaches for the handle but freezes.

She stands in place for a moment and turns on her heels, making her way towards me, with a purpose in her step. She stops in front of me, her eyes dart around my face, as she leans forwards placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

Her lips linger on my skin for a moment before she steps back, a light tint of pink spreading across her cheeks.

“I’ll uhhhh… See you later, Carm.” She smiles as she backs up slowly, her back hits the door before she lets out a soft breathy laugh. She turns around, grasps the handle and hurries from the apartment.

I smile as I bring my hand up to my cheek and stare at the door where Laura disappeared.

“See you later, cupcake…” I whisper, my smile turning into a broad grin.

After my staring contest with the door has ended, I slowly make my way back to Laura’s room. I step over the remnants of the door and lean down next to the bed, grabbing Laura’s yellow pillow and hugging it tightly to my chest, burying my face in its yellow fabric.

I close my eyes, relishing in the smell that is Laura.

She smells… warm… sweet. She smells like home.

I sigh deeply as I hug the pillow tighter to my chest. I find my eyes wandering down to the door on the floor and I feel myself smiling.

I think I know what I’m going to do today.


	14. Chapter 14

(Laura POV)

I grip the straps of my backpack as I slowly step off the bus and make my way up the steps of my apartment building.

I huff as I climb multiple sets of stairs before I’m face to face with my apartment door. Retrieving my key from my bag, I slide it into the lock, unlocking it with a soft, click.

I push the door open and step over the threshold, ready to make a nose dive into my bed. I move forward and before I round the corner, I can hear movement coming from the hallway and someone steps backwards out of my room.

At first I feel fear take over my senses… After I see who it is, it’s an entirely new feeling.  

Carmilla... black snapback on the top of her head, black sports bra clinging tightly to her glistening sweat-covered flesh, a tool belt secured tightly around her waist...

She pulls the door closed, only to open it once more.

I don't think I could close my mouth if my life depended on it as I stare at the girl in front of me. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling and my face is putting tomatoes and red peppers to shame. I feel even my ears burning. 

“Holy Hufflepuff.” I mutter softly catching Carmilla’s attention. She jumps slightly before turning to face me.

“Hi to you too, creampuff.” She smirks, placing her hands on her hips. My eyes wander down that masterpiece of a body. From her eyes to her smirk down her neck, passing very slowly over her chest and stopping at that glorious drenched six-pack. I swallow hard, my breathing becomes shallow... maybe I'm having a heart attack? 

I shake myself out of my trance and I find my eyes landing back on hers, her smirk is now a broad grin.

“Like what you see cupcake?” She winks as she takes a step towards me. As she steps forwards my gaze absentmindedly falls to her abs again… Multiple bruises litter its surface, as well as an array of scars, some lightened with age, while others are whiter against her tanned flesh.

She shifts under my gaze, turning her back on me to examine the door more closely. With her back facing me I’m unhappily greeted to an even wider array of scars, all lightened with age.

I step forwards, as my eyes dart around Carmilla’s flesh in front of me. In the next moment I do something that surprises even myself.

I step forwards and wrap my arms around her from behind, pulling her back tightly against my front. I squeeze her tightly, “Carmilla, you didn’t have to fix my door…” I whisper softly, standing in place holding the girl in front of me tightly.

“I wanted to… It was kind of… My fault…” She mumbles quietly, moments later I feel one of her hands cover one of my own. 

I rise on the tips of my toes and press a kiss to the sharp curve in Carmilla’s flawless jawline. As soon as my lips make contact with her skin, I hear her breath hitch softly. 

With my lips inches from her ear, I whisper softly, “Thank you Carm. This means a lot to me…” I gently nudge her with my nose, causing her to giggle softly.

Just then my phone blares loudly from my pocket, causing us both to jump apart. With a low groan I slip my phone from my pocket and furrow my brow at the name across its screen... Betty.

I click the answer button and bring the phone to my ear, “Betty?” I ask softly.

I watch as Carmilla’s playful smile quickly turns into deep, angry frown. She quickly gathers her tools and without a single word, storms from the apartment.

I find my fists clenching at my sides as I snarl into the phone, “What in the hell do you want? Why are you even calling me? What part of "stay out of my life" didn’t you understand?!” I growl stomping my foot in rage.

“Look, I left some books at your apartment. I just wanted to see if I could pick them up and—“ I cut her off, snarling even louder into the phone, “I’ll mail them to you, I don’t want to see you here. Do not call me again.”

I quickly press the end button and quickly dial the number I know now by heart... Carmilla.

The phone rings on and on with no reply. I sink down on the couch and lay my head in my hands.

I can’t let her go… I can’t let her go again… I jump from the couch and hurry through the door after her.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I should’ve known she was just playing me, I think as I slam my apartment door behind me and begin pacing back and forth around the living room. What in the hell does she want? Just a warm body in her bed? Someone to take care of her? Betty, me, whoever is available?

I ball my fists angrily and storm through my bedroom door, grabbing my usual getup. I quickly switch into my black clothes. Jerking my hood over my head, I stomp to the fire escape, slipping out the window and angrily storming off into the night.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I wrap my knuckles roughly against Carmilla’s door, “Carmilla! Open up!” I call out and wait to hear her stomping across her apartment, I’m not so lucky. The apartment is dead silent.

I sigh and knock once more, twice more... after three times I lean my back against it and slide down sitting in a pool at the bottom.

I hug my knees to my chest and close my eyes tightly.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I slam my fist into the robber’s face, knocking him out instantly. I make my way back to the woman in front of me and hand her the stolen purse.

A few seconds later, I'm climbing the building to get to the roof and sprint to my next destination. 

Who was I kidding…? The same ever-present thoughts come crashing again. Thinking a girl like Laura could fall for someone like me... Good thing this happened now... Before I even actually considered the remote possibility that i at least deserved the chance to be happy... Ha! What a joke!

I leap from roof to roof and halt at their edges, peering down at the people below me. 

Just stick to the old ways Karnstein. No names and no feelings. Maybe the occasional hook up, but always keeping your distance. Don't ever get attached and open yourself up to the pain. 


	15. Chapter 15

(Laura POV)

After countless phone calls that went straight to voice mail and text messages that went unanswered, I knew I had to take it a step further to get Carmilla to talk to me…

I climbed the steps to her apartment and, without a single knock I plopped down in front of her door. Taking the same position I did days before, hugging my knees to my chest, as I silently hoped Carmilla might make an appearance, coming in or out of her apartment.

And sooner rather than later, she will.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I groan as my eyes slowly open and I’m greeted by the bright sunlight shining inside my room.

I wipe the sleep from my eyes and slowly push myself from the comfort of my warm sheets. I slowly make my way into the kitchen and to, where else? The refrigerator.

I pull its door open roughly, the beer bottles that line its inside clang loudly together, as my eyes inspect the almost empty refrigerator.

Maybe it’s been a while since I’ve actually went grocery shopping… I turn on my heels and make my way back to my bedroom, determined to get dressed and head to the grocery store… And of course keep my mind off of… Well…. You know who!

I get into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red and black checkered flannel top. Slip on my shoes and, just as I'm opening the door, I see something in front of it now falling rather gracelessly on my carpet.  

“Oomph.” I hear from the little something and frown deeply when I recognize her. Before I can even think about trying to close the door back, or how I am going to do that at least, she is on her feet and on my threshold. 

With strength I hadn’t known she possessed, Laura pushes the door open and stands there her hands clutching one another behind her back as she watches me curiously.

“Carm… We need to talk…” She whispers softly and I clench my teeth together hard.

I open my mouth to speak, but Laura cuts me off, “Look if you don’t let me in, I’ll just sit here day and night until you do. I’m not going anywhere.” She stands her ground, feet firmly planted in place, her hands now clenched at her sides.

My eyes lock with her honey colored ones and I can see a fire behind them I’ve never seen before… As I gaze at the light behind her eyes, I absentmindedly step to the side allowing her entrance.

I close the door behind her and slowly follow her towards the couch, where she has now taken a seat. I slowly join her, leaving a big gap between us, which she quickly fills by scooting closer.

“Carmilla… Betty and I…” She starts and I knit my hands together tightly, looking anywhere but at Laura.

“Betty called because she had left books left at my apartment… She’ll be getting them in the mail in about 3 to 5 business days.” Laura remarks, a soft snarl in her voice. I feel the corner of my mouth twitch as I successfully fight off a smile.

“Carmilla… We have to stop this…” My eyes jump to hers and she continues, not missing a beat.

“This running away from one another, these misunderstandings… We clearly…” She pauses as her eyes fall to the floor and a light tint of pink slides onto her cheeks, “care for each other.” She mutters the end of her sentence and I can’t hold in my scoff.

“Let’s calm down there, cupcake. Let’s not start with, this caring and feelings bullshit.” I mutter and turn towards the window.

“I know you care.” She states and I slowly find myself turning towards her.

“You pretend not to care… But I know you do. I can see it. In the way you look at me… And I know you pretend not to care because you’re just protecting yourself. It’s clear… Clear to me you have a heavy heart… Like… Baggage.” She mutters and I find myself opening my mouth to protest, but she continues on.

“We all have baggage, heavy baggage… including me… Fears… That we have to fight off every single day. Baggage that keeps us from being ourselves. But… We have to keep pressing on don’t we? We have to carry that baggage and keep going.” I watch her with my mouth open, unsure of what to say.

I can see her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Laura leans over and grabs my hand, her eyes lock with mine, and I swear she’s looking at my soul.

“Why can’t we…” She pauses as she looks down at our hands, her thumb rakes slowly across the back of my hand and she finds whatever courage she was looking for to continue.

“Why can’t we just, give ourselves a chance…? Even if you think you don’t deserve it… I think you do. Please, just let me prove that to you…” She whispers and a tear slowly falls down her cheek.

My eyes stare into hers as I grip her hand and pull her towards me. I wrap my arms tightly around her.

I bury my face in her neck as she clutches to me like her life depends on it.

I can feel her trembling slightly, and I already know she’s crying. I lean back and stare at her.

Tears line her cheeks and I bring my hand up, wiping every single one of them away.

My other hand slowly rises, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her breath hitches in her throat, as she blinks rapidly, her eyes flicking from my lips then back to my eyes.

I move even closer to her. Now a hair couldn’t pass between the two of us. I slowly trace her bottom lip with my thumb, sliding my hand back up her cheek and lean forwards until our noses are brushing, our foreheads pressed together.

I stop, my eyes locked with hers, noting the flecks of gold that litter her iris. Hot breath puffs against my lips, and everything I‘m breathing in is Laura.

Her eyes dart around for a moment, before she leans forwards and our lips finally meet.

It’s like electricity is shooting through my entire body, my eyes slowly close as I press my lips back into hers.

Her lips are soft like silk, and I can feel her fingers threading through my hair as she pulls me closer, her lips moving against mine. I slide my hand behind her neck and deepen the kiss.

Kissing Laura feels right…

It feels like coming home.


	16. Chapter 16

(Carmilla POV)

It doesn’t take much convincing to get Laura to stay over that night. We ordered a pizza and a few hours later, we’re strew across the couch, Laura’s head on my lap, as we watch some crappy SyFy movie that the two of us are barely paying attention to.

I run my fingers through Laura’s soft, silky hair. She occasionally closes her eyes getting lost in the feeling of my nails scrapping her scalp.

I know there’s a lot of thing we need to talk about… Questions Laura will want answers to… questions she has the right to ask…

I’m just not sure I can give her the answers she seeks… without revealing more than I’d like.

The girl in my lap cuddles closer. It’s then I realize my fingers have stopped moving.

“Why’d you stop?” She mumbles softly, her honey brown eyes snapping open to lock with mine. I smile, bending down to press a kiss to the girl’s forehead.

She giggles softly, snuggling into my lap and turning back towards the TV screen.

“Okay, Carm. Can we please watch something that doesn’t have a shark combined with natural disasters?” Laura giggles as I grab the remote and flip through the channels.

“Hey, wait! Stop…” Laura sits up and points at the TV. It’s a local news report.

_“Our very own reporter JP Armitage had a run in with this mysterious masked hero.” The woman holds the microphone towards a young man._

My blood runs cold and I swallow hard. I remember him, the boy from the alley.

_“It was an attempted mugging. The man hand a knife and this masked woman came down from the building above and, it’s hard to believe, but she actually zapped him with a bolt of lightning from her hand! I almost couldn’t believe what I’d seen! Then, just as quick as she came, she was gone…”_

The camera pans away from JP Armitage and back to the woman.

_“This story is developing. More have come forward with details of this woman’s heroic deeds. Who is this masked hero?”_

The report ended when the logo for the news company flashed on the screen and then the commercials started rolling.

“Wow! She’s getting recognition everywhere!” Laura remarks not taking her eyes off of the TV. I swallow hard. The recognition is completely unwanted.

News reports like this puts a giant target on my back, to the criminal I’ve been fighting and those thinking they can too have powers like I do.

I can feel myself slipping into the deep recesses of my memory. My parents said I developed these powers in my early childhood, making me stronger and faster than anyone my age. The powers were difficult to control at first but, as I got older, it got easier.  

Through high school, I did what I could to hide what I was from everyone. No one got close, or rather, I didn’t let them get close. Things were going well… Until what happened, happened, and everything changed. 

“Hey.” Laura’s voice brings me out of my thoughts, “where did you go?” She asks, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

“Oh. Sorry… Just thinking…” I mutter as my eyes lock with the blonde in front of me.

“About…?” Laura prods, her eyes widening slightly. I can practically see the curiosity bubbling behind her eyes. I can feel a grin shifting on my features as I wrap my arms around the girl.

“It’s nothing important, cutie.” I bury my face in the girl’s neck.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Laura mutters, causing me to lean back.

“Laura Hollis! You’re moving incredibly fast! What if I’m not ready?” I place a hand on my chest in mock surprise. Laura brings her hand up and pushes me gently in my shoulder.

“I’m tired. I meant, to sleep!” She mumbles as she stands and moves towards my room. I chuckle, turning the TV off, along with the lights, and following Laura into my room.

She’s standing in front of the bookshelf in the corner, eyeing a certain space curiously.

“Carm… will you tell me about them someday…?” She whispers as I make my way towards her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. I take in the family photo she was examining.

“Maybe someday…” I press a kiss to her cheek, “come on, let’s get some rest.” I untangle my arms from Laura and fall onto the bed.

Laura walks over and flips off the light before moving to the empty spot next to me.

Immediately, I scoot towards her, wrapping my arms around her small figure, my hands on her belly, as I bury my face in her hair.

Laying there in silence, I breathe in the girl in front of me; her scent completely floods my senses. I slowly lean up and press a soft kiss to the curve of her jaw while gently grasping her sides.

Laura giggles softly, twisting in my arms, “Carm! Stop it! That tickles!” She says in between giggles as she attempts to twist away from my fingers.

I grin as my digits continuously dig at her sides, causing her to twist and turn. Her giggles and laughter fill the air as we roll around on the bed, limbs tangling, stopping with me straddling Laura.

She gasps softly when she opens her eyes realizing my positions and how close we are, barely an inch between our lips.

She takes her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes locking with mine in the near darkness of the room, lit only by the lights from the city outside.

Laura leans up, pressing her lips softly into mine. I press down harder into her, our lips moving rhythmically against one another.

I drag my teeth against her bottom lip, causing her to moan into my mouth… a sound I now find out I like more than her laugh.

A shiver runs down my spine… I want to hear that noise again. My lips run down the flesh of her neck and stop on her pulse point, sucking at the flesh there.

“Carm…” She gasps, clinging tighter to me, as I nip at the dark purple bruise forming on her pulse point. My tongue slides out of my mouth, licking a trail down Laura’s neck to her collar bone.

Laura leans her head back, letting out another moan, only louder this time. I groan into the flesh of her neck, “God, Laura…” I rasp out as I continue my assault on her neck.

My hands find hers, pinning them above her head as I continue lavishing her neck with kisses. Our fingers intertwine as I move back to her lips, my tongue slipping into her mouth.

She sighs as our tongues explore each other’s mouths.

Laura whimpers while her tongue flicks hard against mine. I hear her moaning my name into my mouth as her kisses become more desperate. I gasp and pull back, just then realizing my thigh has been between her legs.

Laura’s breathing has become erratic, her pupils blown and irises dark as she stares up at me.

“I’m… s-sorry! I didn’t… realize...” I quickly scrambled off of Laura and to the end of the bed. Laura’s breathing begins to settle and she moves towards me, slipping her arms around my waist.

“Don’t beat yourself up… We’ll just sleep, okay?” She presses a soft kiss to my lips and pulls me back down next to her.

Her face is mere inches from mine, her eyes shining in the near darkness.

“We’ll get there, Carmilla.” She whispers, leaning forwards and pressing another kiss to my lips. She leans back, wrapping her arms around me and pulling our fronts together, flush.

She nuzzles into my neck and eventually, when her breathing evens out, I know she’s fast asleep.

There are so many things I need to tell her…

So many things we need to discuss…

The girl in my arms mumbles against my neck, causing a smile to slip onto my features.

I turn my head and tenderly kiss her forehead. 

I care about Laura Hollis enough to tell her everything about my life…

Including that our meeting at the Lustig was not our first.


	17. Chapter 17

(Carmilla POV)

Laura is intertwining our fingers a few days later as we walk down the sidewalk towards the Lustig.

I can feel heat rising to my cheeks as I glance down at our hands, then back up to the girl chattering away at my right.

I squeeze her hand, causing her to turn and face me. I lean forwards and press my lips into hers. She smiles against my lips, pulling back with a satisfied grin.

“Anddd… what was that for?” Laura smiles as she pushes open the door to the Lustig, I shrug. She giggles as we walk in.  

“You are unbelievable.” She squeezes my hand as we take a seat at the bar.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” We’re greeted by a smirking LaFontaine wiping down an empty glass behind the bar.

Perry makes her way down the bar, “It’s nice to see you out and about Laura.” She smiles as she grabs something behind the bar and moves to serve a customer their drink.

“Your hero is getting an awful lot of media attention. They’ve even being talked about in the Times!” LaFontaine pushes a newspaper down the bar turned to a page where there is a rough sketch… of me.

Well, great… The hero. Who also happens to be me.

“She probably doesn’t want this much recognition…”Laura remarks, as her eyes run over the drawing  and the article that accompanies it.

No… She doesn’t, I think as I stare down at the image.

A sketch of a figure in an alleyway, dawn from head to toe in black, a mask covering their face… Electricity can be seen dancing on the palms of their hands.

“You okay, Carm…?” Laura leans over and takes my hand, jerking me out of my trance.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” I smile and press a kiss to Laura’s cheek.

“Ewww! Get a room!” LaF makes gagging noises, before I wad up a napkin and throw it in their direction.  

“LaFontaine, stop pestering Laura and Carmilla! Carmilla, stop throwing napkins!” Perry marches over, her hands on her hips, as she leans down and picks up the napkin, huffing before she marches towards the garbage can.

“We poked mama bear… I’ll go see if she’s okay.” LaF rushes down the bar in pursuit of Perry.

Laura gives my hand a soft squeeze, “Come on, Carm. If something is bothering you, we can talk about it.”

I sigh deeply, turning towards Laura.

“I’m fine, cupcake. I swear.” I smirk as LaFontaine places a beer down in front of me and a glass of wine in front of Laura.

Laura scoots her stool closer to mine, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I slip my left arm around her waist and gently lay my head on top of hers.

“Ew—“LaFontaine is cut off by Perry smacking them in the arm.

“Ouch! Okay, I’ll stop!” They laugh, as Perry smacks them in the arm once more.

“You leave those two alone.” Perry huffs, as she moves back down the bar to tend to a few other patrons who just walked in.

Laura’s fingers gently play with mine, running across my bruised knuckles.

She slowly brings my hand up to her lips.

I watch intently as she places soft kisses to each knuckle, each bruise, making the pain from my hand seemingly dissipate.

I slowly bring my hand up, gently sliding it over her cheek.

She closes her eyes and leans into my touch.

I lean forwards, pressing my lips tenderly to her forehead.

Where did this girl come from…? And how did I get lucky enough to call her mine…?

* * *

(Laura POV)

We stay at The Lustig for a few hours, sipping our drinks and making casual conversation, with LaF and Perry making their way down the bar to talk to us every time they could.

LaFontaine, of course, teasing Carmilla and me, while Perry continues to scold them.

It wasn’t until well after dark that Carmilla, LaFontaine, Perry and I left the bar.

“You coming with us, Laura? Or is tonight Carmilla’s night?” LaFontaine smirks as Perry gives them a nudge.

“I think I’m heading back to Carmilla’s. I’ll see you two tomorrow, okay?” LaFontaine smirks Carmilla’s way.

“Okay, you two have fun. Not too much fun though!” LaFontaine grins as Perry grabs their arm and tugs them towards their taxi.

“You two be safe! We’ll see you both later.” Perry smiles as the two slip into the taxi.

I shake my head slowly and roll my eyes, “Ready, cupcake?” Carmilla gives my hand a soft squeeze, before the two of us make our way down the sidewalk.

The night air sends a shiver down my spine, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Carmilla.

She stops in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling her leather jacket off, “Here, cutie. You can have my jacket.” She places it on my shoulders, allowing me to slip my arm through the holes.

Carmilla smirks as she takes my hand, now barely poking out of the sleeve of the jacket, as we continue on our way. A block later, she slips her arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

Only a few more minutes and we are climbing the stairs to her apartment. Carmilla fishes into her pocket for her keys.

She unlocks the door and turns to me. “I’m glad you decided to come back with me.” Carmilla smirks, as she pushes the apartment door open.

She turns around as I close and lock the door, a smug look plastered on her face as she makes her way closer to me. I lean back against the door.

“So I can have you…” She mutters as she leans forwards, taking my wrists in her hands and moving them above my head against the door.

“All to myself…” She purrs.

Her lower body presses against mine before her lips do. When her lips meet mine, I melt into her. Somewhere in the middle of the fog that suddenly surrounds our minds, I´m sure we are both surprised on how fast the kiss became heated.

Carmilla’s hands sliding down my arms, my hips, and stopping at my thighs. We have the same thing in mind, so I leap up and wrap my legs around her waist.  Carmilla moans into my mouth, sending a shiver down my spine, as she carries me to the couch.

She lays me back gently and her lips only disconnect from mine for a moment, before she crawls on top of me. I feel overwhelmed with the look of adoration I see on her eyes while she slowly reconnects our lips.

Carmilla nips at my bottom lip and I sigh deeply as she slips her tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues swiping deliciously against one another.

I pull back, pulling Carmilla’s bottom lip between my teeth, causing her to make a noise that should be considered a sin. It sends a wave of pleasure down my spine and straight to my core.

The shiver doesn’t go unnoticed by Carmilla. Smirking, she runs her hands down my body, stopping at the hem of my shirt.

She plays with the fabric of the shirt, rubbing it between her fingers, as she pulls back and waits for me to give her the go-ahead sign .

I quickly nod and sit up, so she can pull my shirt over my head.

She does so and tosses it somewhere around the room, leaving me in a black lacy bra.

She leans back, her eyes running down my front, causing my skin to noticeably flush.  

She smiles in awe, “God, you’re beautiful…” She mutters before she leans down and her lips connect with mine again.

She draws small circles on my stomach with her thumbs as she places soft kisses against the flesh of my neck. She trails delicate kisses down, taking time to nibble and suck on my collar bone.

When she reaches the swell of my breasts, she kisses and drags her teeth across my flesh, causing my body to arch up and into hers. 

I reach down, my fingers now sneaking under the hem of her shirt. She gasps and pulls back with a look of panic and conflict, quickly turning her head to avoid my eyes.

“Carm, if you’re not ready, we can stop. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do…” I whisper softy as I sit up and press a kiss to her cheek.

A knock on the front door causes both of us to jump and Carmilla scrambles off me quickly. She looks at the door and at me. I stand up and move to her bedroom, sitting on her bed while I wait.

From Carmilla’s room I can hear another voice talking softly.

Moments later, Carmilla makes her way into the room.

She tosses a few letters on her bookshelf before she makes her way over to the bed, sitting down next to me, our backs on the headboard.

“My neighbor accidently got my mail.” She sighs as she scoots closer to me. A moment later, she turns to me and helps me lay down on the pillows with her. We look at each other for a while and I can still see the emotions battling behind her eyes.

“There are things about me that I want to tell you… I’m just… I’m not ready…” She turns her head away again. I turn on my side, bringing my hand up slowly, sliding it against her cheek.

“Tell me when you’re ready. I’ll never force you into telling me anything… Only when you’re ready.” I lean forwards and press a soft kiss to her lips.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her as close as possible to me.

My fingers run through her hair as she nuzzles into my neck.

“I’m sorry…” She breathes out against my neck. I shake my head quickly.

“There is nothing for you to be sorry about. So don´t…” I kiss the top of her head.

We lay there in silence, the curiosity bubbling inside me.

I wonder what could be so hard and so painful for her to tell me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla Season 3 is a GO! Of course, to show my ultimate excitedness (that's not a word) for the occasion...
> 
> I present to you Chapter 18 as well!! Please enjoy!
> 
> ... 
> 
> What are you waiting for? Hit that Next Chapter button! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

(Laura POV)

Carmilla and I stayed in her apartment for a few more days, watching movies and ordering in, giving us some much needed time alone.

Though we had all this time, Carmilla hasn’t confided in me, not a single word about what´s been troubling her.

The curiosity inside of me is a rolling snow ball, getting bigger and bigger. As hard as I try, nothing can downsize this snowball, but Carmilla finally talking.

My mind runs rampant as I stare forwards at the TV, Carmilla’s head in my lap, my fingers running through her silky brown locks.

I know I told her to talk to me only when she´s ready… but I also know she does want to tell me something important and she may never be ready without a little, uh, push?

“Carmilla…” I whisper softly causing her to turn her attention away from the TV and look up at me with a smile.

“Yes, cupcake?” She looks up curious.

I open and close my mouth multiple times, unable to find the words I want to say.

Carmilla slowly sits up and presses a kiss to my cheek.

“Laura, just say it…” She places her hand on my leg giving it a gentle squeeze.

“When are you going to tell me about you… and your past?” I swallow hard as Carmilla’s hand immediately slips off of my leg.

“I just want to help, Carmilla… You need to open up more… Maybe I can help…?” I whisper, as Carmilla quickly stands up.

She moves around the table and towards the kitchen.

“What happened to waiting until I was ready?” She continues to pace around the apartment.

“We had all these days together. Calm and quiet, no stress, but you didn´t even mention it again. I can see this is very hard for you. Carmilla, I just want to help…” I say softly as I too stand and attempt to reach for her.

She shies away from my touch and leans her back against the kitchen counter.

“I can’t Laura… I’m not ready…” Her gaze falls to the floor as her eyes dart back and forth.

I sigh softly and close my eyes. I can’t keep pushing her, but of course my curiosity continues to get the best of me. What if it is something that can change things between us? Some horrible dark secret? No, no, stop it, Laura!

“Carmilla I just… I care about you and I can feel you need to let these things out of your chest.” I sigh as I move towards her. Her gaze doesn’t rise to lock with mine. She just slowly shakes her head.

“I can’t…  I just can’t… Please, stop trying to force me to tell you.” She sighs softly and continues shaking her head.

I close my eyes and sigh, “I never intended to force you, Carmilla… I just cannot shake the thought that there is something important and unknown between us. To be honest, it scares me a little. You are such a strong woman… to see you this shaken up by something… that I have no idea what it is…”

My gaze rises to Carmilla, who is doing all she can to avoid it. I massage my temples for a bit, trying to keep away the headache I can already feel starting.

No matter what I say, I realize that I am doing more bad than good. With a deep sigh, I whisper, “I should go…” as I move towards the bedroom, grabbing my clothes and my bag.

“You don’t have to go…” Carmilla follows after me, stopping me at the front door.

“I do… Because if I don’t, I’m going to end up asking you again about it and I know you’re not ready… I just can’t help it, I get so worried about you, about us, and curious about what could be so important… It´s just… ah, never mind. I’ll text you when I get home.” I lean forwards kissing Carmilla’s cheek before I move out of her apartment.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I lean my forehead against the front door after Laura leaves.

I can’t blame her. I can’t blame her for wanting to know, for wanting to help... for being afraid.

I huff and send my fist into the front door. I should’ve stopped her…

It’s getting late. I should at least make sure she makes it home safely.

I rush into my room and take out my usual gear, slipping it on before I run through the window and up the fire escape. 

The sky has already begun to turn a clash of oranges, reds and purples. The sun has dipped well below the buildings and is on its way below the horizon.

I search the sidewalks from the top of the small buildings, attempting to not only stay hidden, but to also find Laura. Further down the sidewalk, I see her, moving along with the crowd towards her apartment.

I move as quickly as I can across the power lines hanging over the road below. I slip onto a rooftop, doing my best to keep Laura in my sights.

Even in a crowd of people she’s easy to spot, like a little ball of sunshine.

I should’ve just told her… Told her everything about me, including… My eyes fall to my outfit… Including this.

Laura keeps up her pace and it doesn’t take her long to make it to the apartment she shares with LaF and Perry.

The door to the building opens and shuts quickly, cutting off my line of sight.

I take a seat on the edge of the building across the street as I stare at the windows of her floor just in front of me, waiting for Laura to flip her bedroom light on.

A few moments later, her lights come on. I can see her moving around in her bedroom, before she again moves out of my line of sight.

I cross my legs, sighing softly as I stare at the now empty room.

I want nothing more than to tell Laura everything. Spill my guts out about my family, my past and my powers, but a paralyzing fear just holds me back.

I swing my legs back and forth over the edge, my eyes never leaving Laura’s window.

Deep down, I just want to rush across the street and tell her everything…

I mean I do love her…

Wait… Did I just…?

I love her… I love Laura Hollis.

She’s more important to me than anyone in this entire world. She deserves to know everything and have all of me. A determination like I've never felt before takes control of me. I slowly stand and look across at the apartment building, her apartment.

Before I can even start to make my way towards Laura, a stinging sensation in my neck turns my attention away from her.

I reach up and swallow hard when I pull what looks like a small pin, red fluff on the end.

A tranquilizer dart…? What the…? No, it couldn’t be… right?

I cannot finish my thoughts because everything begins to spin really fast and soon enough, darkness envelopes me.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!!! 
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains very graphic violence, forms of torture, blood and lastly gore. 
> 
> If the triggers are too much, it is completely fine for you to skip this chapter, seeing as there will be a light review of it in Chapter 20.

(Carmilla POV)

A hard slap to the side of my head brings me back to consciousness.

“Come on, hero! Wake up!” I blink rapidly, attempting to clear my vision as my eyes dart around the room.

A large, strong light directed to my face blinds me and turns those beyond it into mere silhouettes. The large man in front of me though is completely visible and slightly familiar.

“Yeah, I remember. This is the bitch that got in the way, between me and that blonde a while back.” The man chuckles as he jerks my hood from my head and the mask from face.

I know the blonde he’s talking about… my blonde.

I attempt to jerk forwards, only to discover my wrists are tied behind the chair. My ankles bound to the legs of the chair as well. I try to get my legs free, but I cannot move them. What the hell is happening?  

I ball up my fists in an attempt to conjure up the electricity in the palm of my hand. I can feel the electricity dancing in the palm of my hands… But, I cannot make it go anywhere else.

“The boss was right… the cage does control her electricity… She’s powerless.” One of the men in the darkness says loudly with a snicker. I try hard to stretch my fingers and realize that my hands are tired inside this cage they are talking about. It is somehow keeping the energy from getting out of it.

The men behind the spotlight laugh loudly as I attempt to get free once more. Attempt being the key word here, since my body does not listen to my pleas. The most I can do is very slowly move a couple of fingers. Those behind the spotlight step into my view. There are faces I find familiar, faces that not long ago I’ve put a fist into, multiple times.

“Give her another dose.” One of the men move around me and seconds later I feel a sting on the side of my neck.

“Paralyses the body… But you know what´s great about this new drug? You will still be able to feel. You’ll be completely aware of every single thing we do to you…”

“Now, bitch! You’re going to tell us how you got that little ability of yours…!” The man in front of me paces back and forth, his eyes not leaving mine.

I clench my teeth and remain silent.

The man slowly shakes his head, cracking his knuckles loudly.

“You’re going to talk… Or, we’ll beat it out of you. In fact, I hope you do not talk for a while…

His fist collides into my face, hard.

“Did you hear me, cunt?”

He punches me again, several times. I can taste blood in my mouth. I slowly move my head, which seems to be the only part of my body I can move, and stare at him for a second before spitting the blood on him. He curses loudly and his fist collides hard with the side of my head, blurring my vision.

The man’s voice now sounds muffled, as if something is being pressed over my ears. “How did you get your powers…? How do you harness the electricity? Answer me!” He snarls.

I clench my teeth and slam my eyes shut, causing him to slap me hard across the face.

“You’ll answer me. If you like it or not…” My eyes slowly flutter open as the man advances forwards, a thick pipe clutched in his right hand.

Lifting the pipe over his head he brings it down against my right leg. I clench my teeth tightly to stifle a scream, as he continues his assault, slamming the pipe into my leg over and over again.

One final smack with the pipe and the bones give away. With a sickening crunch that could be heard all around the room, I can feel my leg snapping in two just below the knee. Using every fiber of my being and strength I did not realize I had, I kept my eyes and my mouth closed tight. Internally, my scream of pain was making my paralyzed body vibrate.

I lean my head back breathing heavily, attempting to calm myself down as my body reacts to the break in my leg.

Needing something to distract me from the pain, my eyes dart around attempting to find a window to get a possible sense of direction. When my eyes eventually land on a nearby window, I realize in horror, thanks to old newspapers and dust, I can’t even see through the glass.

“Looking for an escape?” The man scoffs as he moves forwards, the lead pipe still clutched in his fist.  

“We’re just getting started."

* * *

(Laura POV)

I decided it was best to go to the bar with LaF and Perry today… To keep my mind off things. Also, I’m hopeful I’ll run into Carmilla.

I knit my hands together as I sit at the bar.

Hours pass and the sun is going below the horizon, the bar’s patrons emptying out only to welcome new ones.

Still no sign of Carmilla…

Where could she be…?

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

The man’s fist collides once again with my face.

I feel nothing but pain, everywhere. One eye has already begun to swell shut. Blood is dripping from my nose.

“I told you… You can’t be like me…! I was- I was born this way.” I rasp, spitting out a mouth full of blood onto the floor. Is that a tooth? Shit.

Another needle is slammed into my neck, filling my veins with whatever paralyzing drug they’ve been using.

Moments later, the man starts using me as a personal punching bag. Each question not answered with the information they want, another punch. My rib cage can only take so much and I can feel my ribs giving away, parts of them snapping into bits. Breathing has become very painful, but I try to only take short breaths and concentrate on somehow make my body survive this. My lungs feel like they’re full of shattered glass and, as much as I want to take a few deep breaths, I know that is going to be too hard.

A normal person would probably be in a coma or dead by now, I guess. I give another big thank you to whoever granted me these powers that also give me a much bigger resistance to pain and beatings like this than your average person. Although this fact seems to also piss off the bad guys immensely…

When I finally open my eyes again and meet the man’s in front of me, I can see his rage firing at me. His fist once again collides with my face, turning my chair backwards and crashing to the floor.

My head bounces off the concrete floor and my world goes entirely black.

Behind my closed, swollen eyelids I can see Laura, her smile, almost hear her laugh… but the world around me is incredibly silent.

I can’t hear her laugh…

I reach out, but I can’t touch her.

The vision of Laura in front of me begins to fade away. I reach out once more and finally make it. Or so I thought.  When I´m about to make contact my hand goes through her… As if she was never there to begin with.

Moments later, I feel as if I’m drowning, water coats my flesh and fills my open mouth.

“Open your eyes, bitch! We’re not through!” I clench my teeth as the chair is hoisted up, sitting back up on its four legs.

The pain I register now is the blade of a knife cutting across my arm. A long cut, from my shoulder to my elbow, not too deep, but enough to badly sting. He moves to a table nearby and with blurry vision I see him opening a big bag of salt. My head drops, my chin pressing against my chest.

The cage the men mentioned and the bindings around my wrists feel slightly looser than they were moments before, probably because of the chair falling. As if I could get my hands free now… Also, I start feeling parts of my body again. Still very weak, but I can slowly move my hand. With me passing out and being half dead, I realize they haven´t given me an injection in a while.

That’s when I see it…

Water. They threw a whole bucket on me. It made a large puddle around me, covering the floor… And the men are currently standing on it…

With all the strength I could muster, I clench my fists, sending a burst of lightning from my palms.

As I thought, one side of the cage had been damaged by the fall, creating a small opening, big enough for one of my fingers to go through. The water coating my body acts as a conduit, the electricity moves through it and to the large puddle under the men’s feet.

Their screams of pain echo through the empty warehouse, bouncing off each wall, in an almost endless loop.

The men’s bodies all fall to the ground at once with sickening thuds. It wouldn’t take a doctor to pronounce these men dead…

I need a few moments to recover from the effort, trying to normalize my breath, so my ribs don´t hurt worse than they already do. I concentrate everything I have on trying to bring my muscles back to life. Luckily, the electricity burst was so strong it burned the rope around my hands and feet to dust. It probably also helped a bit with the awakening of my body.

I hold my breath and jerk myself out of the chair, throwing my body to the floor. This time I cannot keep the scream of pain inside. I don´t even know what hurts worse, but I will worry about this later. Now I have to gather my bearings… I need to get out of here…

* * *

(Laura POV)

Perry and LaFontaine’s shift is slowly reaching its end… With still no sign of Carmilla.

The bar is practically empty now, one or two patrons sit at the bar, silently sipping their alcohol.

I find my head snapping in the direction of the door with each person entering the bar.

Nope… Still no Carmilla…

In the pit of my stomach something is stirring…

Is she avoiding me…? Or is there something wrong…?

I’m starting to get worried.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I crawl through the warehouse and finally make it into an alley.

I favor my left leg, as I push myself up, grasping a nearby dumpster. I glance around, with absolutely no sense of direction.

My right eye is completely swollen shut, not to mention my vision is entirely blurry and I´m getting dizzier as I move through the alleys. I have to keep going, no matter what. For Laura.

I do my best to take shallow breaths and concentrate on keep moving, but it feels as if the air around me is lessening…

I stumble forwards, my body meeting the Earth below me, hard.

I slam against the concrete and claw my way forwards.

I can’t give up…

I just can’t…

I have to see her…

One last time.

I huff and with all the strength I didn´t know I had, I push myself off the ground and very slowly limp forwards.

I have to find her… before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was… Intense. 
> 
> Now, before you rally with your torches and pitchforks… I promise I’m going to make it up to you guys! 
> 
> Feel free to voice your thoughts in the comments, stay tuned for the next chapter! 
> 
> Updates every Sunday!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who did not read Chapter 19 because of the triggers here is a short summary! 
> 
> Carmilla, captured by criminals she's saved victims from on numerous occasions, was tortured for information on her powers and if they too could obtain such powers. Carmilla eventually escaped from the warehouse she´s been captive. Broken, battered and on the verge of death, she stumbles outside, crawling through the city`s dark alleys, hoping to find Laura before she succumbs to her wounds.
> 
> Now... Chapter 20.

(Laura POV)

LaFontaine and Perry are tidying up the bar, seeing as their shift has come to an end.

“Don’t worry frosh, we’ll stop by Carmilla’s apartment… I’m sure she’s okay.” LaFontaine places a reassuring hand on mine.

The bar is entirely empty now, not a single patron, only LaFontaine, Perry and I.

Perry’s head pops through the kitchen door, “LaFontaine, please come take out the garbage. I’ll stay up front… ” I move around the bar and follow LaFontaine towards the trash, filled to the brim with garbage.

“Do you think she’s avoiding me…?” I mumble softly as LaFontaine hoists the garbage from the can and begins tying it off. 

“Laura, when you’re curious, you’re like a heat seeking missile… You don’t stop until you find the truth. Maybe she’s just feeling a little overwhelmed?” LaFontaine ties the garbage off. Just as I open my mouth to reply, a loud crash from the alley outside grabs our attention.

LaFontaine rushes to the nearby counter, taking hold of a baseball bat.

They slowly move towards the door, with me on their heels, of course.

Pushing the door open, we’re greeted by the dumpsters of the alleyway. The light above the back door flickering on and off… That’s when we see it… The form of a body, laying a few feet away from the back door of the Lustig.

With each flicker of the light above I can see there is definitely something very wrong with one of their legs and there is blood on the ground.

The clothes are vaguely familiar… But I can’t place them.

“Laura… Is that…?” LaFontaine mumbles as we both move closer to the body.

I kneel down next to the body and very carefully roll them over, just then noting the mask under the hood.

Realization hits me… It’s the hero! The one on the news and in the papers! The one from that night…!

I slowly reach up, grabbing the edge of the mask and slowly pulling it off.

My mouth drops open… “Oh my God!”

The face of the hero is covered in bruises and blood, one eye is black and swollen and a large split is in their bottom lip… her face is a complete mess.

I can feel tears filling my eyes as I take in the bruised and battered face of Carmilla Karnstein…

Her eyes slowly open, the swollen blackened eye opening only a crack…

“La-Laura…” She rasps, clearly having trouble breathing, but her eyes immediately flutter shut and her body goes limp.

The next hour is a blur to me… After finding Carmilla, LaFontaine rushed to call an ambulance.

I gently pull Carmilla’s head into my lap.

“Please, Carm… open your eyes.” My eyes dart around her bruised and battered face.

Tears slide down my cheeks, splashing onto Carmilla’s face as I cradle her in my arms.

I drop my head and close my eyes, rocking back and forth. 

“I’m so sorry I p-pushed you, Carmilla.” I sob, “Please, open your eyes… Please, please, please…”

My eyes dart around her face, her chest is slowly, rising and falling, as she takes very shallow breaths.

“Please… Don’t leave me.” I mutter pressing my lips to her forehead.

I can’t lose her… I just can’t.

* * *

 

(LaFontaine POV)

I rushed into the bar and darted towards the phone, a worried Perry quickly makes her way towards me.

“911. What is your emergency?” The operator on the other end of the line asks.

“There’s been an attack, we need an ambulance! Please, send help right away. We’re behind The Lustig, on Broadway.” Perry furrows her brow before she rushes towards the back.

“I have to get back to my friend, just please! Send help!” I slam the phone down and run back towards the alley. 

“You can’t move her Laura, we have to wait for the ambulance to arrive.” Perry has her arm around a trembling Laura.

Laura pulled Carmilla’s head into her lap, her arms around the motionless girl, as tears run down her cheeks.

“I can’t lose you…”, Laura mumbles as she presses her lips to the top of Carmilla’s head.

Soon, the sound of sirens fill the air and it doesn’t take long for blue and red flashing lights cause the dark alley to flood with light.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

EMTs rush in our direction, pushing a stretcher towards us.

“Can you tell us what happened?” One of the EMTs ask as they pull down Carmilla’s eyelids and shine a light into her eyes.

“Pupils are dilating.” The EMT presses a stethoscope to her chest, Carmilla winces softly.

“Heart rate is greatly decreased… From her reaction, I would say she has some broken ribs as well.” The EMT stands as they and the second EMT lift Carmilla delicately onto the stretcher.

I jump up and follow after the EMTs. Before one of them can even open his mouth, I shake my head quickly. “That’s my girlfriend and I’m coming with you.”

I rush towards the ambulance, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

“Laura, I have to go with her…” I shake my head and open my mouth to retort, but LaFontaine ignores me and looks very seriously in my eyes.

“Laura, I promise… I’ll explain at the hospital, there is no time now… I have to do this. Just follow the ambulance in a cab with Perry.” I am very confused, the look in their eyes catching me off guard. Everything is happening too fast… I don´t know why, but I find myself nodding. 

“Follow us to the hospital!” LaF calls out to Perry and me.

The back doors of the ambulance slam shut and in seconds the sirens are blaring and they are speeding off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

 

(Perry POV)

Laura and I rush to the nearest cab and point him in the direction of the ambulance, informing the hospital they are heading. The cab driver follows behind as much as he can at a quickened pace and, before we know it, we’re pulling in to the hospital parking lot and rushing through the double doors of the ER.

I start talking to the nurse at the reception desk. She tells us we will have to stay in the waiting room. Carmilla was taken inside and the doctors will try to stabilize her and access the situation. After that, they will call us inside and talk to us. Laura clearly is not happy with this and I have to hold her arm firmly and take her to a more secluded area of the big room. It´s a relief that there are only two more people sitting in the room.

“Laura, I know you want to see her, but we need to let the doctors and nurses take care of her. This is the most important thing right now. And LaFontaine is inside with her. They will be sure she´s being treated the best way possible.” The pain, worry and defeat showing all over her face breaks my heart. I´ve never seen her like that…

The two of us take a seat and do the only thing that we can do…

Wait.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

I knit my hands together as I stare down at the hospital’s tiled floor.

She has to be okay… She just has to be.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors that led inside the ER open, revealing a worried looking LaFontaine.

They make their way towards us, taking an empty seat across from Perry and me. They sigh deeply and lean back on the chair.

“I guess I better just lay all down, right?” I nod and look at them as my life depended on them. “Carmilla is going to need a number of stitches on her arm and face. Her leg is smashed and her nose is also probably broken. But they are most worried about her lungs, because her breathing is not good and she coughed blood when she came about for a few seconds. The doctor thinks her broken ribs have punctured the lung. She may have internal bleeding. They took her to a CAT scan now and, according to the results, will take her to surgery immediately and try to fix whatever is wrong. After they decide what to do, the nurse will come and take us inside, so the doctors can talk to us. They could not find any record of family or emergency contact, so we are it.” LaFontaine’s eyes haven’t left their hands.

I feel like I am the one having problems breathing. The tears start going down again. I hide my face in my hands and just let it go for a few minutes. It´s all too much…

 I feel Perry´s hand on the small of my back, trying to calm me down. After a little while, I just sit back and take a deep breath, doing my best to get my self control back. Carmilla needs me to be strong. For her.

Trying for some distraction to help that, I ask the question that has been bugging me. “LaF… Why did you have to go with her…?” I watch them curiously as their gaze slowly rises to mine.

“I made a promise…” They mumble as they stand and move towards a nearby coffee pot pouring themselves a steaming cup of coffee before making their way back to their seat.

“Carmilla came to the bar one day a long time ago… She was… hurt… Her eye was black and blue… And she was limping.” LaF sighs softly, continuing as they stare down into their cup of steaming coffee.

“I urged her to go to the hospital… But you both know how stubborn she is…” They smirk as they bring the cup to their lips, taking a small sip.

“She thanked me for being so concerned… And she made me make a promise to her that night…” They lean back in their chair, eyes darting to Perry before locking with mine.

“She made me promise that, if she was ever seriously hurt… or was unconscious, and she had to be taken to a hospital, that I would go with her… Only telling the medical personnel her first name and nothing more. Also telling them she was just a frequent customer of the bar, who I knew barely anything about.” LaFontaine stood and walked towards the window, staring out at the city, lit by the building’s bright lights.

“I never understood what that meant… Until now.” They mutter softly as Perry stands, moving towards them and pulling them into a hug.

I close my eyes tight to stop myself from shedding more tears.

Time passes slowly in here. Each second I find myself gazing up at the clock to find that only a few minutes have gone by. After an ungodly amount of time, the door opens, revealing a tall doctor in a white lab coat.

“You are the ones who brought Carmilla in, right?” The doctor’s gaze bounces around to each of us, before her eyes lock with mine.

I nod frantically and stand up, reaching my hand forwards to shake hers.

“I am Dr. Cochrane. I will be the one attending to Carmilla. Unfortunately, with such little information we are unable to identify next of kin… Where did you find this woman?” Dr. Cochrane asks curiously as her eyes dart between the three of us once more.

“She was, ummmm, in the alley behind the bar we work at… When we found her we immediately called 911.” LaFontaine sighs slipping their arm around Perry who slowly nods.

Dr. Cochrane gives us a nod before continuing, “I´m sure your friend already told you a few things, but Carmilla sustained several injuries to her face, bruises and gashes to be specific. She has a broken nose and a broken leg, both her Tibia and her Fibula to be exact. She also sustained a large gash, most likely from a blade, from her shoulder to her elbow. And, what is more worrisome at the moment, a number of broken and shattered ribs that punctured one of her lungs. Luckily, the CAT scan showed that is a very small puncture, microscopic in fact. So we are going to observe how it progresses, but it´s likely she will not need a surgery and the wound will close by itself with time and a lot of rest. I’m not usually one to assume, but this is very disturbing because all signs lead to some kind of torture. It just does not look like a common assault.” Dr. Cochrane frowns as she watches the three of us.

My gaze falls to the floor as I slam my eyes shut tight to trap the tears in my eyes.

“I’m telling you this because you three are most likely the only people this girl may know, seeing as we have been unable to find anyone else. She’s going to be with us for a while… Well, this is it for now. She’s prepped in her room and you can go see her if you like. If you´ll follow me…” My head shoots up and I nod quickly as Dr. Cochrane moves from the door and down the hallway.

After an elevator ride up another few floors, Dr. Cochrane stops in front of a door, room 307.

“She’s in here. She may be unconscious for an extended period of time, which is not bad because her body needs to concentrate all its energy on healing, and she needs all the rest she can get. You can stay for a while, visiting hours end in 30 minutes. Our rooms are set up in a way that each patient can have a person with them all the time. We feel this helps them and us. So one of you can stay the night with her, if you like.” I nod and thank her as I slowly move into the large room.

I clench my teeth hard when I see Carmilla´s bruised, battered and broken form in the hospital bed.

I rush towards her, pulling up an empty chair right next to the side of her bed.

The beeping of the machine ringing in my ears as I gently place my hand over Carmilla’s. Her left arm is all wrapped up because of the stitches, but her hand seems fine. I am very careful anyway. Her other hand has the IV on it.

Dr. Cochrane shuts the door as LaFontaine and Perry move to the end of the bed.

“Please, wake up, Carmilla… Please… I need you…” I lay my head down over her hand and close my eyes.

“Please, come back to me… I—” I swallow hard and take a deep breath.

“I love you.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit lengthier than usual...! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! :)

(Laura POV)

A few days had passed since finding a broken and battered Carmilla in the alleyway behind The Lustig… and she has yet to regain consciousness.

Her wounds though have noticeably begun to heal, the bruises on her face become lighter, and her spilt lip is almost entirely healed. The other injuries though will be taking longer to heal, which is to be expected.

Dr. Cochrane and a few nurses are basically the regulars, coming in to check on Carmilla’s progress. They are baffled by the rate at which Carmilla is healing… Of course, LaFontaine, Perry and I are not surprised with that, knowing Carmilla’s true identity.

LaFontaine and Perry have to keep going on with their lives, go to work at The Lustig every day. I have yet to leave Carmilla’s side. They stop by every day after work, bringing me hot-chocolate and something from the nearby restaurant. They also brought me clean clothes and my laptop. But I didn´t feel like using it much.

Today though, they went downstairs to get me something from the cafeteria, leaving Carmilla and I alone.

I place my hand over hers, as usual, swiping my thumb across the back of her hand.

“Please Carm, just wake up…” I whisper as I lean down and press a kiss to the back of her hand.

“I wish you would’ve just confided in me… Told me… Who you were…” I mumble softly against the back of her hand.

“I would’ve loved you anyway…” I close my eyes tight, attempting to hold back tears.

“Carmilla Karnstein… I’ve had feelings for you since our meeting at The Lustig…I wanted to know more about you… I had to know more. The closer I got, the harder I fell…” I sigh as I close my eyes, running through the memories of Carmilla and me together.

I giggle softly, “Now, the fact that you were able to kick down my bedroom door makes a lot more sense! It wasn’t a defective door at all, was it?” I laugh to myself, remembering LaF and Perry checking all the doors in the house. The lightness doesn´t last long though, as I bite my bottom lip hard and feel again a few tears begin running down my cheeks… My eyes falling to her elevated leg in a large cast…

Everything’s different now… Isn’t it?

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

Darkness… It’s all I see… It surrounds me completely.

I can feel the Earth beneath me, pressing against my back.

Is this what it’s like to die?

I attempt to open my eyes and find myself staring into the nothingness beyond, almost as if my eyes aren’t opened at all.

That’s when I hear it… A faint whisper, somewhere in the distance…

It can’t be… I’m dead, aren’t I? Or is this just a dream…?

The faint whisper becomes louder with each passing second… that familiar voice.

I can feel something pressing against the back of my head, something warm and quite soft.

Laura’s voice echoes around the darkness, bouncing off of unseen walls, a soft beeping accompanies her echoing voice.

She’s here…! Laura is here!

I’m not dead and this is no dream…!

I just need to open my eyes. For real this time.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I sniff softly and close my eyes.

“Please…” I mutter softy, giving Carmilla’s hand a gently squeeze. I lean down, laying my head down on the bed, next to Carmilla.

“Please, come back to me…” I mutter into the blankets as the tears cascade down my face.

It’s then I hear it….

A soft rasp.

“Laura…?” A hoarse whisper I can barely hear. My head shoots up from the bed and I turn to see a half-lidded Carmilla, her eyes slowly darting around my face.

Her brow furrows as she attempts to move, grunting in pain and stopping immediately. 

“Carm!”

A different kind of tears begins rushing down my cheeks as I lean forwards and wrap my arms carefully around her. Those I welcome anytime.

She grunts in pain causing me to jump back.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hug you too hard? Oh my god! You’re awake! Do you need anything? Can I get you anything?” I stammer as my eyes dart around Carmilla’s face, from her darkened eyes to her split lip…

“Wait a minute, you’re smirking? Why are you smirking?” My brow furrows as Carmilla lets out a weak chuckle.

“I never knew… I could miss that rambling so much…” Carmilla reaches out, her hand covering mine.

I sniff softly as the tears continue to rush down my cheeks. Carmilla brings her hand up tentatively, sliding it onto my cheek.

She slowly swipes her thumb across my cheek, “Laura Hollis, I love you…”

My mouth drops open. She loves me…? What...? She just wakes up after days and drops a bomb like that? But all the surprise and panic quickly turns into happiness, and makes my heart bigger than this room. I lean into Carmilla’s touch with the biggest smile I could possibly have.

“I love you too.”

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I will never forget Laura’s tear streaked face when I first opened my eyes… I thought I’d never see that face again, never hear that voice.

She’s here, by my side… I know she has questions… And I’ll give her the answers she needs. After I get out of this hospital bed, of course.

Soon after my waking up, the door was pushed open and a tall woman in a lab coat enters the room.

“Carmilla, I see you’re finally awake. That´s wonderful! I’m Dr. Cochrane, your attending physician. How are you feeling?” Dr. Cochrane smiles as she moves to grab the clipboard at the end of the bed. 

“I’m in a bit of pain, but it’s not something I haven’t dealt with before.” I smirk as Laura gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

Dr. Cochrane’s head shoots up, her brow furrowed as she examines me closely. She seems troubled somehow.

“Is something wrong…?” Laura asks as her eyes dart between Dr. Cochrane and me.

“Your voice… I’ve… I´ve heard it before.” The doctor pauses before she moves to the right side of my bed to stand next to me. She´s staring at me intently.

“It was you… in the alleyway that night… You were the one… who stopped that man… I would never forget that voice…” Dr. Cochrane’s eyes dart around my face. My eyes go wide and I swallow hard. Oh, that´s not good…

After a moment, the doctor seems to recompose herself and cleans her throat. “I won’t tell anyone… Your secret is safe with me.” Dr. Cochrane smiles, “I owe you that much for saving my life.” The doctor smiles.

I feel a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth as I extend my hand towards her. 

“Thank you, Dr. Cochrane.” She takes my hand, giving it a gentle shake.

“No Carmilla… Thank you. So much.” She smiles as she walks to the door, saying something about getting them to bring me some food. Laura turns to me with a large smile.

“Friends in high places, huh?” She beams as she leans forwards and presses a kiss to my cheek.

Let’s hope this road to recovery is a short one…

* * *

(Laura POV)

It’s been four days since Carmilla was admitted to the semi-intensive care unit and two since she first regained consciousness and was then moved to a normal room.

At the end of the fourth day, Dr. Cochrane is writing on Carmilla’s charts after examining her and checking the X-Rays that were taken earlier that day.

“Carmilla… You seem to have forgotten to mention fast healing as one of your powers?” She smiles. “It´s really fascinating to observe this in a way… You’re healing at a rapid rate, though your bones are still going to take some time to be ok. But you should be fine to— “

The door to Carmilla’s room is pushed open. A nurse we have seen on multiple occasions rushes to Dr. Cochrane’s side.

“Is something wrong?” Dr. Cochrane turns to the nurse who mutters something softly into her ear. Dr. Cochrane glances our way before sighing. 

The nurse quickly exits the room, before Dr. Cochrane puts the chart down and turn to us.

“It seems as though the press has gotten information that the fabled ‘Hero of New York City’ is in the hospital…” I share a look with Carmilla, who looks as if a cold bucket was just thrown at her. LaFontaine and Perry stand from the couch at the back of the room and rush to our side.

“I´m sorry… I don´t know how the press got wind of this...” She hugs the metal chart close to her body. “Anyway... Carmilla, you are healthy enough at this time to leave the hospital, especially due to your fast healing. But you must stay lying down in bed, like you´ve been doing here, and off your feet, until your rib and leg bones have completely healed. Movement is your enemy right now, super powers or not.” Dr. Cochrane moves around the bed, “I will send the nurse in to get your IV off. Laura can then help you get dressed. I´ll take care of the paperwork later, don´t worry about that. I have Laura´s and LaFontaine´s numbers. My nurse will call Laura to set the appointment for next week so I can check on your progress. You and your friends get ready to move and call a cab to meet you at the street behind the hospital. The front entrance is not an option, I´m afraid. I’ll get you some sample medication, prescriptions, the crutches you will need to take with you and will be back shortly.”

Dr. Cochrane leaves as LaFontaine, Perry and I rush around the room gathering our belongings.

The nurse comes in and takes care of Carmilla´s IV and the other cables connected to her, monitoring her vitals. Then, we both help her seat on the side of the bed. She goes talk to Perry to get the clothes for Carmilla.

“Alright, remove your gown…” Carmilla smirks, “But you haven’t even taken me out to dinner yet!” I smile and shake my head slowly.

Carmilla watches me closely before I move behind her and untie the gown. It falls revealing Carmilla’s bandaged chest. The bandages are wrapped tightly. Her scarred back slightly visible, scars lightening with age. I drag my fingertips slowly down her back, noting her visible shiver.

I slowly lean forwards and place a kiss at the base of her neck. “You are beautiful…” I mutter before I walk around her and grab the oversized hoodie the nurse, who left to go get the wheelchair, placed on the bed. “Now, arms up.”

Carmilla slowly lifts her arms up, wincing softly. I slip the hoodie over her head. It´s very big on her and she looks so adorable, I cannot resist. I lean down and give her lips a peck, surprising her. We both have big smiles on.

I grab her basketball shorts off the bed and slip her legs inside all the way to her knees. Carmilla removes the gown pooled on her lap and moves slowly forward to get off the bed, her teeth gritted in pain. She releases a sigh of relief when she places her uninjured foot firmly on the floor.

I pull her shorts up, not missing the closeness to her black panties. Suddenly, it got very hot in the room…

She´s doing her best trying to balance on one foot and holding on to the bed while I´m doing that, but every wince and grunt makes my heart grows heavier.

“Good job!” I smile as I kiss her cheek.

“I’m not a puppy, you know…” She mutters as I giggle softly, “You’re adorable like a puppy.”

Before Carmilla can retort, Dr. Cochrane enters the room, a plastic bag in hand, along with a pair of crutches. The nurse right behind with the wheelchair. Carmilla makes a face when she sees it and I can see she´s about to protest, but I grab her hand and look at her. “Don´t even think of it…” She frowns but says nothing.

“I see you´re dressed and ready, good. Now, if you all follow me, I’ll take you to the exit at the back of the hospital. I´m sure the cab is waiting.” The nurse and I help Carmilla down on the chair, her leg standing up straight ahead of her. We both thank the nurse and follow Dr. Cochrane out of the room and down the hallway, towards a service elevator.

I push Carmilla’s chair, with LaF and Perry right behind us, carrying all the bags, my laptop and the crushes.

After reaching the bottom floor and following Dr. Cochrane through a maze of hallways, she pushes open a door that leads into what looks like a loading dock, with a long ramp ending on a quiet street. She walks to the street and looks at both sides, before making a sign to the right with her arm.

“OK, then. I don´t see anyone around, so I think we manage to get you out of the hospital undetected.” Dr. Cochrane smiles as she turns to face us.

“When you get home I’d like you to call me, so I know you made it back safely. Those prescriptions in the bag can be picked up tomorrow at the pharmacy in the corner. Until then, there are more than enough samples in there. You girls take it easy, especially you, Carmilla. No late night adventures for a good while, okay?” Dr. Cochrane smiles as Carmilla slowly nods.

“Thank you, Dr. Cochrane… For… everything.” Carmilla smiles.

Dr. Cochran slowly shakes her head, “No, again, thank you. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even be here… You do so much for this city, for its people. We could never thank you enough. So, little things like this will have to do… Now, get going!” Dr. Cochrane points to the cab.

I glance Carmilla’s way and she gives me a single nod.

“Thank you, Dr. Cochrane. Really.” I smile and shake her hand before I help Carmilla to the front seat. It takes a little maneuvering and moving the seat all the way to the back, but we manage to make her leg fit somewhat comfortably. I can see she´s in pain, but there´s not much else we can do. The three of us hop on the back seat and the cab pulls out onto the road.

I give Carmilla´s address to the driver, asking him to avoid the front of the hospital. We spot the large crowd gathering there as we cross the hospital´s street a block away.

“We’re lucky we made it out of there unseen.” LaFontaine whispers to Perry and me.

Perry leans back, “We have Dr. Cochrane to thank for that!” She smiles and LaF nods. I lean forward to talk to Carmilla.

“How are you feeling?” I whisper softly reaching down to intertwine my fingers with hers. I rub my thumb slowly across the back of her hand as I lean closer.

“I’m feeling okay… Just… sore, I guess. And tired.” Carmilla huffs softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head on the seat. 

“You’ll be feeling better in no time…” I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

It doesn’t take the cab driver long to get us back to my apartment. Laura rushes to the trunk and retrieves my crutches before coming back to my door.

She helps me out of the cab and hands me the crutches, following behind me as we move into the apartment building. I go very slowly, trying to get used to those things and to manage the pain.

Perry and LaFontaine take all the bags and tell us they will go ahead and get everything ready upstairs. Laura gives them my keys.

She follows closely behind me, probably afraid I will fall back and roll down the stairs. With each step, I release a grunt of pain. My ribs are screaming with the moving and my leg is crying out in agony with all the shaking.

I grit my teeth. I swear just a week ago I lived on the third floor of this apartment building, not on top of a mountain! I make a mental note to move to a building with an elevator next time.

After what feels like hours later, we’re finally at the door of my apartment. I´m sweating and sure I cannot take one more step. Laura pushes the front door open.

“Home, sweet home…” I grumble softly as I make my way into the living room.

“Let’s get you into bed, Carmilla.” Laura steps through the threshold as I groan softly.

“Come on, cupcake. I’m fine! I don’t need to be in bed all day…” I turn to face Laura who slowly shakes her head.“I am fine, Laura. Just tired. Come on, at least let me sit on the couch…” I try one last time as I slowly sit on the edge of the couch.“No, Dr. Cochrane said to get into bed… And that is where you’re going.” Laura places her hands on her hips, my eyebrow arches in surprise at the small girl in front of me.

“But—“ Laura shakes her head, not allowing me to get in another word.

“No buts! Bed. Right now!” I swallow hard and slowly hobble into the bedroom, mumbling under my breath. "I did not miss LaF´s “whipped” fake cough even if they tried to cover their mouth. I glare at them."

“I am fine, Laura. Just tired. Come on, at least let me sit on the couch…” I mumble as I slowly sit on the edge of the bed.

“Carmilla, you need to be able to lie back and prop your leg up. The bed is the best place for that…” Laura thanks Perry for placing the living room pillows at the end of the bed.

“Now come on, Carmilla. Lie back. Very slow.” She pats the pillows as I slowly turn around and lie back with groans of pain.

“See. You needed to lie down. I see Perry already brought two water bottles and set them with your medicines on your nightstand. Do you need anything else right now?” I shake my head. “Okay. I’m going to order us some food then. I’ll be right back.” Laura exits the room leaving me alone.

Right after, LaF and Perry come in, apologizing that they have to leave and go to work. They assure me they will stop by the next day with groceries. LaF says Perry already went through the whole apartment and made a list of what it´s needed. They say Perry will ask Laura tomorrow about my favorite foods and drinks. I´m a bit shocked with all that, but I nod and thank them.

“Good luck, Carmilla! You’re going to need it!” LaFontaine says with a smile as they point to Laura and walk out of the room.

“Get plenty of rest, Carmilla!” Perry tells me seriously before walking out of the room behind LaFontaine.

They leave and my eyes run along the room as I sigh, defeated.

I shouldn’t have to stay in this bed… But with each step I take my body screams in pain…

I sigh and close my eyes.

Moments later, the door opens and Laura slips inside, making her way to the bed and sitting down by my side.

She’s silent for a few minutes before she finally speaks.

“I know you hate this… I know you’d give anything to leave and go out there… But you need to get better before you can do that…” She pauses as she turns to face me, taking my hand in hers.

“I can’t… I can’t lose you.” She closes her eyes tight as she gives my hand a squeeze.

I squeeze her hand in return, “You won’t lose me… I promise.” I bring her hand to my lips and press a kiss to the back of it.

Laura lies back in bed, her head gently placed on my shoulder, as the two of us close our eyes, enjoying one another’s company.

An unknown amount of time passes when the downstairs door´s buzzer goes off. Laura quickly moves from the bed and runs to answer it. Must be the food.

A while later, I hear Laura opening the door and talking to someone. The door closes back. A few more moments and the bedroom door opens as Laura brings a plate of pizza to my bed, along with a second plate for herself.

“Here, Carm.” Laura beams as she takes her seat next to me on the bed.

We eat our pizza in a comfortable silence. We both realizing we were hungrier than we thought, as Laura had to make more trips to the kitchen.

After we finished, Laura takes our plates to the kitchen and I hear some huffing in the living room. I imagine she´s getting ready to leave now. I lay back in bed, well intent on getting out of it after she leaves. Laura comes back wearing her pajama pants and a tank top. I cannot hide the surprise look off my face. She stops by the bed and looks at me, her hands on her hips again, and I know I’m in for it.

“What? I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here. I know the second I walk out that door you’ll try to get up and Dr. Cochrane said to stay off of your feet.” Laura crosses her arms as she stares me down.

I clench my teeth, “Laura, you don’t have to stay. I’m fine! Really…” Laura shakes her head slowly.

“Not a chance, nope. Sorry, not going to happen.” She smiles and walks to the bathroom.

When she comes back to the room, she´s shaking her head.

“I should’ve known you’d be so stubborn…” She smiles as she takes a seat back on the bed.

I turn my head and watch the girl, a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

No one has ever taken care of me before… Laura turns, her cheeks tinge pink when she notices I’ve been watching her.

“What? Is there something on my face…?” She brings her hand up in an attempt to brush something off of her face that isn’t there.

I grin and shake my head slowly.

“I love you, Laura.” I smile as her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

“I love you too, Carmilla.”

* * *

(Laura POV)

It’s been about three days since Carmilla left the hospital… And she’s been as stubborn as ever, trying to get up on her own every time I turn my head. Worse than a kid!

“Laura, I’m fine really. I can go to the bathroom on my own…” She grumbles as I hand her the crutches and she makes her way to the bathroom, grunting in pain with each step.

Her stubbornness seems to be endless… But, I have to admit, it’s one of the things I love about her. And deep down I know she’s grateful… I just don’t think she knows how to say it. I doubt anyone has taken care of her in a very long time. 

Perry and LaFontaine are talking to Carmilla in the bedroom, while I get her medication ready and head back there. The second I place the medication and water in Carmilla’s hands, there’s a knock at the door.

Since the building´s front door buzzer didn´t go off, I assume it´s Carmilla neighbor, who sometimes brings her adorable black cat over for us to watch while she´s out of town for a night or two. 

“It´s probably Elsie. I’ll be right back…” I lean down, pecking Carmilla’s lips softly before I exit the bedroom and walk through the living room.

I grip the door handle and pull it open.

I´m surprised to see a man with short brown hair standing in front of me, his blue eyes locking with mine as he smiles softly before speaking. 

“Hello, there. I’m looking for Carmilla Karnstein.” My grip on the door knob tightens as my eyes narrow… This can’t be one of the men that hurt her… Can it…?

“And who you might be…?” I ask defensively as I stare down the man who only continues to smile.

“I’m William Luce. Carmilla’s brother.” 


	22. Chapter 22

(Laura POV)

I realize I had been standing in the doorway for an extended amount of time.

Will Luce… Carmilla’s brother…?

My eyes dart around the younger man’s face.

I find it’s not hard to pick out the features that closely favor Carmilla, it doesn’t take me long to see that the two of them look a lot alike.

“Ahem…” Will clears his throat and I’m pulled back to Earth.

“Oh, shoot! I’m sorry! Come on in, Will.” I step to the side, allowing Will to enter the apartment.

“I could, ummm, go get Carmilla… If you like…” I mutter softly as I watch Will glance around the apartment.

He opens his mouth to respond, but snaps it shut when Carmilla calls out from the bedroom.

“Laura! Who was at the door?” She yells out, still a sort of… hoarseness to her voice.

Will walks to the bedroom door and stands in the doorway, with me behind him.

A moment of silence passes by and the air suddenly feels heavy in the room. The moment seems to turn into long minutes before Carmilla finally speaks.

“W-William? What are you doing here? How…?” Carmilla stutters, shock spread all over her face, her body rigid and her eyes wide as she stares at the boy… man… at her bedroom´s door. Her brother.

“Hello, sis. Wow… It’s been… way too long, Mircalla. It took me forever to track you down…” Will mumbles as he moves towards Carmilla. Mircalla? What…?

“Sis…?” LaFontaine says, their eyes finding mine. I shake my head slowly and shrug.

She sits up, wincing softly as she focuses her gaze on her brother. I´ve never seen her looking this uncomfortable and small. “I figured it was best… for everyone if I just…” She pauses, her eyes falling to her lap.

“If you just disappeared…? After they found us places to go, I was told I could talk and see you whenever I wanted. Both families were going to help us keep in touch; they thought that was important for both of us. But that never happened. Every time I tried, I got… nothing. No phone calls, no texts, no Mircalla. I haven’t seen you in years… I almost barely recognize you.” Will sighs softly, as he moves to sit on the end of the bed. LaF and Perry glance between Carmilla and I, and then between Will and Carmilla before Perry clears her throat.

Perry places a hand on LaFontaine’s shoulder, “We better go… If you two need anything, don’t hesitate to call!” Perry grabs LaFontaine’s hand, basically tugging them out of the room.

They both send an apologetic look my way before rushing out of the apartment.

I move into the room, catching the attention of the two siblings as I made my way to the bed, sitting down next to Carmilla, she doesn’t hesitate for a second to take my hand in hers.

A smile pulls at the corners of Will’s mouth, “Ahhhh…. I understand now. I was wondering why when you came to the door you looked like a mother bear trying to keep me away from her cub…” He chuckles softly. It doesn´t last long as he turns to Carmilla again. His face soon grows hard, a frown replacing his smile as he stares at his older sister.

“I felt abandoned… Not only was I thrown into foster care, but I was abandoned by my older sister…” Will’s jaw clenched as his gaze locked with Carmilla´s.

“William, I knew your life would be better… Better if I was out of it…” Carmilla sighs, her hand gripping mine slightly tighter.

Will’s hands ball into fists as he abruptly stands up, “God, Mircalla! You had no right to make that decision! No right at all! I deserved to at least have a say! But, no! You left me alone, a young kid in foster care with no one, no family! Nothing!” He screams out as he stares down his older sister, who only listens. I get closer to Carmilla, not being able to help my instinct to protect her.

“It was for the best… Besides you couldn’t understand, you were too young…” Carmilla’s gaze never leaves his and her hand never leaves mine.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Will shakes his head slowly as he moves towards the window.

“It was better! I knew you blamed me for what— “Carmilla is cut off when Will turns on his heels and marches towards the bed.

“I do not blame you for what happened. I never did! I just wish you would stop blaming yourself…” Will’s voice has noticeably decreased in volume as he slowly sits back down at the end of the bed.

“Kitty… They wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened… They wouldn´t want us to be apart… We are family.” Will gives Carmilla a small smile.

I clear my throat, causing the siblings to face me.

“If you wanted her in your life this much, why did it take you so long to find her? If I were you, I’d tear the world apart looking for her…” I glance Carmilla’s way to see a small smile playing on her lips.

“I was just a kid… I didn’t get ahold of my trust fund until I was over 18… I had no way of tracking her down… My foster parents treated me as their own child, as I was the only foster child they had.” I note how Carmilla’s hand clutches mine tighter. I glance her way and see her sad gaze has fallen to her lap.

I can practically hear the wheels in Carmilla’s brain turning as I scoot as close to her as I can. I press a kiss to her cheek, causing her to turn and glance in my direction before she lays her head on my shoulder. She looks exhausted, defeated, and it breaks my heart. But I know the two of them need this talk.

Will watches us with a small smile, before he continues his story.

“After I turned 18, I was released from the custody of my foster parents and could access my trust fund. I finally had the means to start looking for you.” Will turns to Carmilla and lets out a deep sigh.

“I hired a private eye to look for you, follow your trust fund, anything… When the first leads came, they brought us here… New York, all the way across the country…” Will glances out the window.

I can´t help my curiosity. “Where are two you from?”

“Los Angeles.” Carmilla says quietly.

“Yeah, you got as far as you could, right? And I should know you would change your name. I knew you didn’t want to be found… Why else would you leave like you did…? No forwarding address…? No phone number…? No goodbye.” Will sighs as he turned towards Carmilla.

“I thought it would be better… I thought you’d have a better life without me in it…” She sighs as she closes her eyes.

“It wasn’t for the better, kitty. I felt lost, abandoned. The only person left that I loved… My big sister left me in the world alone… I felt betrayed…” Will slowly pushes himself up from the bed and moves back towards the window.

Carmilla’s head leaves my shoulder, her gaze once again falling to her lap. “I couldn’t face you… Not after what happened…” Carmilla knits her fingers together tightly.

Will walks towards the bed and sits back down on the other side of Carmilla. He places his hand over hers.

“I never blamed you… It wasn’t your fault…” Will gives her hand a gentle squeeze before continuing, “I just wish you’d stop blaming yourself… We lost them, but I don´t want to lose you too.” He mutters softly as his eyes dart around his sister’s face.

“I can’t! If it weren’t for me… they’d still be here.” Carmilla’s voice cracks, which sends a jolt through my heart.

I slip my arm around her waist and pull her into me. She buries her face in my chest and sniffles softly. Will smiles sadly, his gaze passing between his sister and me.

“I suppose I should finish my story… When news of the ‘Hero of New York City’ made their way to the West Coast not long ago, I knew it had to be you. I mean, it´s not like many people have those powers. But it was very hard to track you down. The P.I. had a few men looking around, but they only saw shadows. You´ve always been pretty sneaky…” I smile at that. Indeed… “But when you got hurt and was taken to a hospital, I told them they got 2 days to find you or they were out. I was worried about you and excited at the same time, because I knew I’d found you.” Will watches the two of us as he continues.

“At about the same time, in a twist of luck, I remembered how much you liked to mess with the letters of your name and make news ones when we were very young. How you made me call you ‘Carmilla’ for months, because you liked it better than Mircalla. Until mom put a stop to it because I was too young and getting confused with all the names… So I had the guys all over the hospital, passing as cleaning crew, looking out for both names. But the info about you was like top secret or something. Whoever was helping you there should work for the CIA! We finally got a break when two redheads walked by one of the guys talking about a ‘Carmilla’. This is not a very common name, so they started following the girls. I assume they were your two friends who just left?" Carmilla nods and Will keeps going. "They came to the hospital the next day again, but the guys could not go into the patient area they entered, so they waited for them to leave. But they never did. And that was the day the press crowded the front of the hospital. So I figured out you and your friends found a way to leave through a back exit or something. I told the men to keep following the redheads the next days, since they already knew where they worked. Besides work and their apartment, the only place they came every day was here. The P.I. managed to check all the mail in the mailboxes one night and found your name on same stuff.” Will sighs and shrugs, “So here we are.”

The corner of Carmilla’s mouth twitches slightly as she stares at her younger brother. After a few moments, she opens her arms with a small smile and Will moves into her embrace, like they haven’t been able to do in years.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

Will and I catch up for hours, talking about his life in LA and his future plans. We talk well throughout the day; it isn’t until the sun is dipping down over the horizon that he slowly stands.

“I booked a room at a hotel across town, they should be expecting me… I wanted to stay in the city for a few more days…” Will smiles as he slowly stands, kneeling down to give me a gentle hug.

He pulls back with a big smile, one that entirely warms my heart… A smile I didn´t know I missed so much…

Will makes his way around the bed, kneeling down to hug Laura, who never left my side. Like a protective mama bear indeed…

“Let me walk you out.” Laura slowly stands and follows Will out to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mirc… Carmilla.” Will smiles before he’s out of sight.

I can hear soft whispers from the other room before the apartment door shuts and footsteps carry Laura back into my room.

She silently sits next to me on the end of the bed. My brow furrows as I watch her, her gaze focused on her hands.

“Carmilla… What happened between you and Will… What was it that tore the two of you apart…?” Laura turns to face me, her eyes darting around my face, searching my eyes for some form of an answer.

I open my mouth multiple times, only to snap it back shut each time. Laura sighs softly, leaning over to take my hand in hers.

“You will have to let me in one day, Carmilla…” She whispers as she brings the back of my hand to her lips, kissing it and then each of my fingers slowly.

I swallow hard and close my eyes.

If I want her in my life any longer… I have to tell her… I have to tell her everything.

I turn to face her, carefully leaning forwards to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Well… Buckle up, creampuff. You’re in for a hell of a ride."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions Of Abuse

(Laura POV)

I lean back into the pillow next to Carmilla. She lays her head on my chest before she begins her story.

“I was born Mircalla, as you learned from Will… I always liked Carmilla better though, since I was a kid. So, when I left LA, I changed my name officially. It would also make it harder for people to find me.”

She sighs as I tangle my fingers in her hair, my nails dragging against her scalp as she continues on.

“Of course, I went through the rebellious teenage years, when drinking was cool, and being home hours after curfew didn’t matter…” She pauses for a moment, visibly swallowing before she continues.

“One night, I was out at a party drinking with friends… Someone, their neighbor I guess… called the police and I was arrested with a few others…” Carmilla paused again, this time I leaned down and took her hand in mine.

I lean down and kiss the top of her head. “They took us to the Police Station, did some paperwork while asking me questions and called my parents to come get me, since I was underage at the time.” I continue running my fingers through her hair as she continues.

“They… The officers moved me to a secluded room nearby, so I could wait…” I lean back to get a better look at Carmilla… It’s not hard to notice she’s fighting back tears.

“I was tired and I think I felt asleep with my head on the desk. After a long while, a woman came in and sat down with me… She was from Social Services.” My eyes widen as the first tear slides down Carmilla’s cheek. I rush to wipe it away, but soon, another falls to join it.

I effectively wipe each one away.

“My parents… were killed by a drunk driver on their way to get me.” I bite my lip to hold back tears of my own. Carmilla clenches her fists, in an attempt to hold back more tears I’m guessing.

“Will made it out with bumps and bruises, but they were killed on impact… Because they were on their way to get me…” Carmilla sniffs softly and lays back into the pillows on her bed, while I scoot over and lie down beside her.

“C-Carm, it wasn’t your fault…” I whisper as I move closer, slipping an arm across her waist.

“If I hadn’t been at that stupid party, if I hadn’t gotten in trouble… They’d still be alive… It’s my fault.” She sniffs softly and turns to face me, wincing softly.

She buries her face in my neck as the tears slip down her cheeks and fall against my neck.

“Social Services separated the two of you…?” I mutter softly, as Carmilla slowly nods.

“Two different foster homes… Will went to one and I went to another… We don´t have any more family here, as far as I know. Our grandparents also died years before. There may be some family back in Austria, but no one could find them.” Carmilla mumbles against my neck.

“I figured he blamed me for what happened. That’s when I cut all contact…” I can feel her hot breath against my neck as she speaks.

I stare up at the ceiling waiting for Carmilla to continue, but a question gnaws at the back of my mind.

“Carm…” I mutter softly, waiting for a response from Carmilla.

“Yeah, cupcake…?” Her hot breath still puffs against my neck with each word she speaks.

“Will talks about his foster family… Why did you never tell me anything about yours…?” I mutter, my eyes still locked on the ceiling.

A deep sigh against my neck makes me wish I never asked the question. I open my mouth in an attempt to apologize and completely retract the question, but I change my mind.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

The gears in my brain twist and turn rapidly.

Do I tell her the truth…?    

I just… I don’t want her to see me how I see myself.

Too broken to be loved by anyone…

I glance up, seeing a teary eyed Laura staring back at me.

“I don’t want any secrets between us, Carmilla… I don’t want you to carry this baggage alone.” Her thumb delicately strokes the exposed skin between my shorts and tank top.

I’m brought back to the moment when I first woke up in the hospital. Laura, with tears running down her face, Laura who begged me to wake up… Who said she loved me…

 I sigh, allowing my gaze to meet Laura’s.

“It’s not something I like to talk about… Though it’s been so long, the wounds still seem fresh. You’re important to me Laura, you mean everything to me and I think…” I pause as I slowly sit up and bring my hand to her cheek, my rough palm gliding against her soft skin.

Her hand rises up to cover mine.

“I love you, Carmilla. Nothing you tell me will change that.” She smiles softly, giving my hand another squeeze, before I slowly pull it back and place it in my lap.

“My foster parents…” I pause, a lump appearing in my throat as I take a deep breath.

“They were anything, but parents…” My gaze falls to my lap. Laura’s hand slides over mine, she gives it another gentle squeeze, silently, urging me to go on.

I open my mouth to speak, but the words die in my throat, as if… no matter how hard I try, I can’t tell her…

I pause for a moment, turning to Laura.

“Help me take off my shirt…” I mumble softly, Laura’s brow furrows as her eyes dart around my face. She hesitates for a moment, before assisting me in removing my shirt.

* * *

(Laura POV)

I help Carmilla remove her tank top, and she places it on her lap as she turns to face me. My eyes fall to the scars scattered across her abdomen and shoulders, most are covered by the bandage wrapped tightly around her still broken ribs.  

A wide array of scars are visible, some white, others pink, dotting her flesh. I can see white scars also on her shoulders and collar bone. One of them peeks out from the edge of Carmilla’s bra, hidden below the fabric.

She shifts uncomfortably under my gaze.

I absentmindedly bring my hand up, using my index finger to slowly trace her collar bone that’s almost covered in scars.

“My foster father pushed me particularly hard one day… And I went through the glass table in their living room…” My eyes snap from the scars to her dark brown orbs.

I scoot closer and lean forwards. Carmilla lets out a soft gasp when my lips come in contact with her skin. I press multiple soft kisses against her collar bone and slowly lean back.

I move to her shoulder and also trace and kiss the scars there. My hand slowly slides down her chest, the tip of my finger gliding over the small scar that disappears under her bra.

She releases a shaky breath as I pull my hand back.

Carmilla slowly turns around, her back making me gasp in shock. A visible belt buckle can be seen in multiple areas across her back.

“One of the other foster children… He was 8. He spilled juice on the kitchen floor.” Carmilla pauses, sighing as my fingers make contact with the raised, pink flesh.

“I took the fall for him… I took the fall for all of them. There were four of us. The other three were, of course, younger… I found myself taking beatings for all of them…” Carmilla mutters softly as my fingertips run over each scar, followed by my lips.

After each scar has been kissed I lean up, placing a kiss on Carmilla’s head.

“I love you…” I mutter softly, pressing a kiss to her neck. I gently nuzzle into her neck, causing her to turn around.

Her watery eyes lock with mine, as I lean forwards and place a kiss to her lips.

“Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you… the way I see you. If it´s possible, you are even more beautiful to me now that I saw all of them and learned their stories.” I whisper against her lips. My hand slides onto her cheek, my thumb rubbing gently, back and forth. Carmilla leans into my touch, her eyes fluttering shut.

The two of us move to lie down. Her head coming to rest against my chest, the beating of my heart is most likely pounding in her ears.

She searches for a moment before taking my hand in hers.

We lay in the silence for a moment, the only sounds in the room being the frequent cars that zoom past the apartment building or the sounds of sirens in the distance.

“What happened to them…? Your foster parents, I mean, and the other three kids?” I mutter in the silence of the apartment.

Carmilla huffs, “When I was still in their care I hatched a plan… A plan to expose them.” I listen, curiously, as Carmilla continues.

“We were never allowed to have access to computers or cell phones in the house, only to keep us from telling people about them, I bet. I had been helping a kid at the high school to study for a few important tests and, in exchange, he gave me an old cell phone he had lying around…” Carmilla plays with the hem of my shirt as she continues.

“I started using the phone to record the things they were saying, things they were doing to me and the other kids… I took photos… Proof of what was going on. In high school, they had us sign for a web mail, so we could receive extra stuff from the teachers. I started saving the pictures and the recordings on there…  When I eventually had enough, I skipped school and took off towards the city. Specifically, to the Department of Human Services Headquarters.” A smile pulls at the corners of my mouth… leave it to Carmilla, at any age, to think of something elaborate like that.

“I lived in LA at the time. You know how big that place is…? No one even noticed me, dashing across the rooftops. All this time, I did my best to keep from using my powers because I was scared of what people would do to me if they found out. But not that day. When I got there, I snuck in, passed security and went to the main supervisor´s office. Before she had a chance to call for security, I retrieved my phone, playing the recordings and showing her the photos… Every cut, every bruise… I told her they were my foster parents and that I had more to show her.” I reached down, running my fingers through her hair as I continue to listen to her story.

“It didn’t take her long to recover from my sudden showing and agree to let me access my email on her computer and open the files I had there. Soon, she had more than enough proof to get those bastards. I swear she made over a dozen phone calls, one being to the chief of police. I just sat there watching the things unfold. It took a long time but, finally after answering a last phone call, she told me my foster parents had been arrested and where the other kids had been taken. I told her I had to go see them and made a dash there. The other children were waiting for me.” Carmilla smiles softly, before continuing.  

“They’d never hugged me so tight before…” She keeps smiling as I lean down and place a kiss to the top of her head.

“They told me how our foster mother and father had been arrested, and how they were allowed to get their things before going to this new foster home. The next day, I was allowed to go back to the house and get my things too. That foster home was only temporary and slowly we were all separated… I kept…” She pauses for a moment, “I continue to keep tabs on them, to make sure they’re okay… I was moved to an LGBTQ group home, considering I had only 2 months before I was no longer a ward of the state… After these 2 months were over, I was out and free to go wherever I wanted.” She leans up, wincing softly, before kissing me on the cheek.

“At 18, I could access my trust fund. So when I got here, I used some of it, plus money I’d received from my grandparents, to buy this apartment and furnish it. I moved in immediately… I’d do odd jobs to keep up with the expenses. It didn’t feel right… to keep using the trust fund.” Carmilla pauses for a moment, the silence in the room becoming thick.

“I took up painting and sold a few too. I always really liked that. But, when the whole… ‘Hero Of New York’ thing started… I had to give it up…” I wait for her to finish before speaking up.

“Why haven’t I seen any of your paintings….?” I look at her curiously.

“I put them away... I haven’t taken them out in a very long time…” She sighs, dropping her extended arm across my waist.

“You’ll have to show me sometime…” I smile, leaning down to press another kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re an amazing woman, Carmilla Karnstein. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world…” I mutter softly. In the silence of the room, my eyes slowly begin to flutter shut.

I’m almost asleep when Carmilla’s voice cuts through the darkness.

“I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world either, Laura Hollis.”


	24. Chapter 24

(Carmilla POV)

Two weeks. Two weeks have passed since I told Laura everything about my past. I´m not going to lie, I´m surprised at how good things have gone after that… how normal and quiet the days have passed. Well, if one doesn´t count all the fighting over what I can, or should, do or not. Laura and I don´t quite look at my physical condition in the same way, I´m afraid.

That´s why I´m displaying a world-class furrowed brow while my eyes might as well be throwing fire darts at these two light poles in front of me. To help compose my badass image, I cross my arms across my chest.

By my side, Laura is smiling and looking like she just entered a candy store with her puppy on a leash.

Figures.

“Hello, I’m Danny. And this is Wilso… Kirsch!” The female basketball player says. “We will both be helping you through your physical therapy sessions.” The Great Dane beside her smiles at me like I´m the owner of a Pet Shop. What could I possibly have done in my whole life to deserve this?

“Hi, I’m Laura and, of course, this is your patient, Carmilla.” Laura smiles from the seat next to me.

I roll my eyes and turn towards the two. Great Dane or not, I´m showing them who´s got the bite here.

“Listen, Clifford, I told Dr. Cochrane, and now I’m telling you, that I don’t need physical therapy.” I mumble through clenched teeth as my eyes dart between the two of them.

Danny glances Laura’s way before facing me. Was that a wink? “Well, whatever. You´re here now, aren´t you? I´d hate for you to waste the trip..." Danny smirks. Laura giggles and my eyes snap towards her.

I stare at her in surprise. Did she just laugh at Clifford’s joke…? And now they are all smiling and looking at each other like they´ve been best friends for years? What the hell…?

They all, including Laura, start walking in direction of a large door that probably opens to the therapy area. Apparently, everyone just decided to ignore me and whatever I have to say today. I have no choice but getting my damn cane and walking slowly after them, the furrow still hard and present on my face.

“Now, we’re going to show a few exercises for you to do, to warm up a bit, then we’ll start with the machines.” Danny and Wilso-Kirsch - what kind of name is this anyway?? - show me the exercises and tell me how many repetitions of each I should do.

“Okay, get started on those and we’ll come back in a few minutes.” Danny smiles before her and the palm tree move away from Laura and I, leaving me to do my exercises.

I focus on my exercises, doing them with ease. The faster I get this over with, the faster we can leave this hellhole and go home. Laura gently nudges me.

“Carm, you haven’t said much… and I´m pretty sure you´re about to pull a muscle with all this frowning…” Laura smiles and watches me curiously, waiting for a response.

I mumble sulkily and continue doing the exercises.

“Oh, come on, Carm. This cannot be that bad. It will help you heal even faster. Isn´t that what you want? To get rid of the cane and go back to your… adventures?" Laura gently pushes my shoulder.

After I finish my exercises, I let out a huff. Those were a little harder than I thought. I jump slightly when a familiar pair of lips presses against my cheek.

I turn towards Laura, who’s beaming, a light blush on her cheeks.

“Nice job!” She smiles and the butterflies in my stomach go insane. This woman will be the death of me…

“All done…?” Danny smiles as she and Wilso-Kirsch make their way towards the two of us. I start wondering if they are Siamese twins or something… why they come and go together all the time? This is a weird place…

I grunt and move to get my cane. Danny sighs turning towards Laura.

“Is that scowl on her face permanent?” Danny smirks and Laura laughs.

“No, she’s just grumpy because she doesn’t want to be here.” Laura gently pats my hand. Yeah, puppy on a leash.

“How did a little ball of sunshine end up with a grumpy cat like this?” Danny smirks in Laura’s direction. My eyes narrow harshly as I glare at the ginger giant. My hand grabs the cane so hard I have to control myself not to smash it.

“Back off, Xena!” I´m ready to punch that smirk off her face. Laura moves her hand to my arm and holds onto it. I turn to her and she´s glaring at me.

Danny furrows her brow slightly and then smiles, pointing at Wilso-Kirsch’s direction. “Kirsch is my husband, Carmilla.” She says as she pulls a chair up next to a doctor’s bed nearby. He nods with a big smile on his face. “And we´re as happy as a couple can be!” He adds. Danny smiles at him. I wonder if I puked on their shoes I could say it was because of the exercises?

“Now, I want you to sit in this chair and do a few leg lifts, around fifteen. Does fifteen sound good to start, Kirsch?” Danny turns towards Wilso-Kirsch’s who quickly nods.

“Yeah, D-Bear… I mean, Mrs. Lawrence-Kirsch. Sounds good to me. Three series of fifteen, Carmilla. Rest a bit in between series.” He grins as Danny rolls her eyes and they walk away in the direction of another patient in the big room.

I sit in the chair, replicating the exercises that Danny just showed me. My eyes drift to Laura and I´m afraid she´s going to be mad at me because of my jealousy outburst. But she is sitting there with a smile on her face as she watches me continue to do my exercises.

She’s been by my side through all of this… And I couldn’t be more grateful.

She notices I´m staring at her. “What?” I just shake my head and turn to pay attention at my leg. “You look like a puppy that just peed on the bed…” She smiles. “Anyway, jealous Carmilla is very cute, you know? And extremely hot.” I turn to her, surprised, but she continues before I can say anything. “You should know you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for your grumpy face… I´m all yours.”

We look into each other´s eyes and time just stops. My heart feels as big as this building. I just want to get her close to me and kiss her for hours…

Danny and Wilso-Kirsch come back, interrupting our stare fest. That does not add any bonus points for them on my list. They showed me a couple more exercises and I do them with ease.

It may have been over an hour before Laura and I made our way out of the hospital.

“Look, you saw how I did all the exercises with ease. I told you, I do not need physical therapy. My leg is fine…” I whine as I stuff the hand that is not holding the cane into the pocket of my leather jacket.

“Besides, what kind of name is Wilso-Kirsch anyway?? Those people are too weird.” I grumble.

“Dr. Cochrane wants you to get physical therapy. It’s for your own good, Carm.” Laura reaches over and takes my hand. I intertwine our fingers as we move down the sidewalk. “And what´s with Wilso-Kirsch? Where did you get that? His name is Kirsch.”

Oh. “Is it? Well, that´s better, I guess.”

I swallow hard as I glance down at our joined hands.

Does this mean we’re together…? It’s a question that’s been gnawing at the back of my mind. As well as the events that led me to the hospital in the first place…

“Carmilla.” Laura gives my hand a squeeze. I turn towards her, eyebrow arched.

“Do you want to stop by The Lustig?” Laura beams. That smile still causes my heart rate to go through the roof.

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

Carmilla and I walk through The Lustig’s doors, hand in hand, and move towards the bar.

Carmilla releases my hand and excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

I take a seat at the bar, making sure to save a seat next to me for Carmilla.

“Hey L, where’s your other half?” LaFontaine grins as they move down to my end of the bar, soon followed by Perry.

“She’s in the bathroom. We just got done with her first session of physical therapy… Needless to say, it was a fight. She grumbled and complained the whole time. She almost gouged one of the therapist’s eyes out when she made a comment about us… Besides being all jealous she was being nice to me.” My eyes dart between the two of them.

Perry nods, “Well, she should be that way, shouldn’t she? I mean, you two are dating… right?” Perry wipes down the bar before turning towards me.

My mouth opens slowly, intent on a reply, but I quickly snap it shut.

What… What are Carmilla and I?

Girlfriends…?

Just friends…? 

“I… I really don’t know…” I mutter softly, my eyes jumping between Perry and LaFontaine. Perry opens her mouth to reply, but snaps it shut when Carmilla takes a seat beside me.

“Ummm… My turn. Excuse me for a minute…” I stand and make my way towards the bathroom.

I push open the door making my way towards the sink.

What does Carmilla see me as…?

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

When the bathroom door shuts, LaFontaine reaches across the bar and punches me in the shoulder.

“Ouch, what the hell was that for…? I´m still recovering from almost dying, I´ll let you know!” I rub my hand back and forth across my shoulder, as I glare at LaFontaine.

“Laura doesn’t know if you two are dating, you dweeb! What have you been waiting for? Are you two dating or not?!” LaF throws their arms in the air, before crossing them across her chest.

My mind races, “I don’t know…” I mutter as I glance between the two of them.

“Carmilla, Laura practically has been living in your apartment. You two are practically married now.” I almost fall off the bar stool hearing that. Perry shrugs, while LaFontaine does their best to contain their laughter.

Perry smacks their arm before heading down the bar. LaFontaine huffs before turning towards me.

“You two care about each other… It’s time to find out where the two of you stand.” LaFontaine smiles as they move down the bar in pursuit of Perry.

“Where’s LaF and Per?” Laura takes a seat next to me.

“LaFontaine chased Perry that way, but… Let’s just go. We can order some food and just watch Netflix.” I smile, holding my open palm towards Laura.

She takes it, intertwining our fingers with a smile, as we move out the doors and towards my apartment.

If this isn’t dating, then I don’t know what is.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

After eating half our weight in pizza, watching multiple, terribly awful, horror movies on Netflix, and avoiding the whole are-we-girlfriends-or-not talk, we’re back in the same place we were the day before.

Carmilla grumbling and frowning as she continues to do each exercise that Danny and Kirsch tell her to do.

“Look Clifford, you and your puppy should realize by now that I am doing these exercises with too much ease.” Carmilla scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest. I can see she really had enough this time…

Danny and Wilson share a glance, “Carmilla...” Danny sighs as she kneels down next to the doctor’s bed.

“Then we’ll start with something harder.” Danny smiles as she demonstrates a handful of new exercises for Carmilla to do.

Carmilla is silent as she does each exercise as if it’s nothing. She has always been fit and, with the help of her fast healing powers, it seems as if what happened to her leg never happened at all. In fact, I start wondering why she´s even still using the cane.

Danny and Kirsch both seem very surprised, to say the least, when Carmilla completes each exercise in a matter of minutes and without any difficulty.

“Well, umm, that was all we had for you today… Be here tomorrow at the same time.” Danny smiles a little awkwardly as she walks us to the door.

Carmilla sighs deeply as she turns towards me.

“Let’s go find Dr. Cochrane. If I have to spend one more day with those two, Xena will never hold a Chakram again and the puppy will get castrated.” Carmilla huffs as she grabs my hand and walks towards the elevators.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

Laura and I move around the hospital. This incredibly large, incredibly packed, awful hospital.

“Seriously, how could anyone know where they’re going in here…?” Laura lets out an irritated huff as she mumbles under her breath. We´ve been to Dr. Cochrane´s office several times before, but never from this side of the hospital. It´s a maze here!

I smirk, grabbing her hand and bringing it to my lips, placing a kiss to the back of it.

“We’ll find her.” I smile at the pink tint spreading across Laura’s cheeks. She´s so adorably cute I almost forget how pissed off I am.

With her hand still in mine, our fingers intertwined, we finally make it to Dr. Cochrane’s area of the hospital and walk to the receptionist’s desk.

“Hello, name?” The woman behind the desk smiles.

“Ummm, Carmilla Karnstein. But I actually don’t have an appointment scheduled. I just need to see if I could speak with Dr. Cochrane for a moment.” I glance at Laura’s direction and wait.

The receptionist nods and slowly stands. “You two have a seat and I will go see if she has the time. Just one moment, please.”

Laura tugs me towards a seat, as the receptionist leaves her desk and walks through the door that leads to the hallway with the doctors’ offices.

Laura gives me a soft smile as she pulls my hand into her lap.

“It would be better if we stopped wasting our time, especially if you don’t need it…” Laura gently plays with my fingers. “It would also be much better for your mood…” She smiles.

I watch her continue to play with my fingers as she rambles.

We’ve already exchanged “I Love You´s”…

This is what love feels like… I’ve never felt like this, about anyone.

“Girls?” I turn towards the door, the receptionist smiling at the two of us.

“Dr. Cochrane will see you now.” The receptionist smiles as she motions for us to follow.

The two of us follow her, hands linked as we move down the skinny hallway. The receptionist leads us into a regular patient room, like the ones I went for my appointments.

“Now, Dr. Cochrane is with a patient, but she told me she’d be with you two right after. Won’t be long.” The receptionist smiles as she pulls the door shut.

I hop up on the bed, while Laura takes the chair in the corner.

She scoots it closer to the bed, reaching up to take my hand. I love how much she enjoys doing that.

“Let’s hope she decides it’s fine for me to stop this physical therapy nonsense.” I roll my eyes, causing Laura to let out a giggle.

A few minutes pass before the door opens and Dr. Cochrane steps inside.

“Hello, you two! Long time no see. My receptionist said you wanted to talk to me?” Dr. Cochrane smiles and rolls her chair towards Laura and me.

“Yeah, we do. Dr. Cochrane, I don’t need physical therapy.” I sigh and stare at her. Dr. Cochrane slowly nods, listening intently.

“I’m healed. I can use my leg just fine… I haven’t felt better. I don´t even know why I´ve been using the cane still. I can walk perfectly without it. I tried a few short runs in the apartment and didn´t feel a thing too.” I explain as I watch Dr. Cochrane, my eyes flicking between her and Laura. That last bit got Laura to stare at me with huge eyes… I will definitely hear about that later…

“Carmilla, we all know you are a very special case… I’ve seen your abilities first hand, as has Laura, I’m guessing.” Dr. Cochrane knits her hands tightly together as her eyes dart between the two of us.

Laura slowly nods as Dr. Cochrane continues.

“Have you always healed this fast?” Dr. Cochrane watches me curiously as I slowly nod.

“Yeah, I mean, when I’d gotten in fights before I’d have cuts, scrapes and huge bruises that healed in a few days. My ribs are also not giving me trouble at all and at physical therapy all exercises feel too easy to do, even when they tried to make it harder.” I smirk as Dr. Cochrane laughs.

“I’ve also heard you’ve been doing a lot of complaining as well.” She smirks, Laura lets out a giggle, and I drop my gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

I open and close my mouth a few times before finally speaking, “guilty.”

Dr. Cochrane and Laura share a laugh. “You should´ve seen it, doctor. If looks could kill…” Laura mutters, causing Dr. Cochrane to shake her head slowly.

“Danny and Kirsch did tell me you were somewhat of a… difficult patient.” Dr. Cochrane smiles before continuing.

“Your situation is the first I’ve ever seen, so I have nothing to base my diagnostics on, only what you tell me. So you have to be 100% honest with me, Carmilla. If you really, really feel as if you can go without the physical therapy, I will let Danny and Kirsch know that you no longer need to come to the sessions. But, if you start having difficulties or do not feel like your leg is as strong and firm as it should be, do not hesitate to come back and talk to me, anytime… all right?” I slowly nod as Dr. Cochrane moves to stand.

“I have a lot of patients waiting, but now you and your girlfriend can go out and have some fun.” Dr. Cochrane smiles as she hugs the both of us and walks out of the door.

Laura and I have yet to move, the topic we both have been dancing around for a while has now been thrown out into the open again.

“Carm… I have to ask… Are… Are we…?” Laura pauses, snapping her mouth shut. When the silence becomes too much, I slip off of the bed and move to kneel in front of her.

“There’s only one way to settle this…” I sigh softly, sliding my hands up to take her hands into mine.

“Laura Hollis, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?” I grin as Laura breaks out into a beaming smile, her eyes shining as she nods quickly and leans forwards to press her lips against my forehead. 

“I’d love to.” She whispers against my forehead, kissing me one last time before she pushes both of us to our feet.

“I’m going back home to get ready, if that’s okay.” Laura grins as she squeezes my hands softly.

“That’s fine with me.” I lean over, kissing her cheek lovingly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! ;)

(Laura POV)

Carmilla insists on walking me home, utterly refusing to let me walk home alone.

She stops at the stoop of my apartment building, her fingers still intertwined with mine, and reaches down, taking my other hand and intertwines our other fingers together as well.

“So… I will pick you up at 8 o’clock.” Her thumbs gently swipe the back of my hands as she leans forwards and presses a kiss to my cheek.

“Sounds perfect.” I mutter as I turn my head to press a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. She slowly steps back onto the sidewalk, not taking her eyes off of me.

She grins as she slowly and reluctantly turns around and moves down the sidewalk to her own apartment.

I follow her with my eyes as she moves down the sidewalk, she glances back one last time before she moves out of view.

I sigh happily before turning on my heels and rushing up the stoop’s steps.

I move quickly up the steps until I hit the third floor. I rush to my apartment door, retrieving my keys from my pocket and unlocking the door.

LaFontaine and Perry are sprawled out on the couch, LaFontaine’s head in Perry’s lap.

“I feel like our long lost puppy just found her way home.” LaFontaine leans their head back and smirks.

“Laura, what’s the rush?” Perry turns my way with a smile.

“I have a date with Carmilla tonight and I have no clue what I’m going to wear!” I say in one rushed breath, earning a laugh from the two redheads on the couch.

“Well, come on Perr, let’s doll her up.”

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

“You look great, Carmilla. Laura is going to love it.” Will grins as I pace back and forth across my bedroom.

I let out a puff of air as I examine myself in the mirror in the corner of the room.

“You look fantastic, sis. And, , I don´t know how many times I have to say this, but you got to believe me... Laura is going to love it.” Will pats me on the shoulder, a large toothy grin taking up half of his face.

I glance down at the black watch secured around my wrist, 7:30.

“Well, I better get going. Thank you so much for your help, Will.” I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly.

“We can head out together. I should really be getting back to the hotel anyway.” I move into the living room, Will in tow. He grabs his jacket from the back of the couch.

The two of us slowly move down the steps of the apartment and outside onto the busy New York sidewalk.

“Make sure you text me after the date. Have a great night, Carmilla.” I nod as Will hugs me once again and turns to head down the sidewalk, he hails a cab and, in a few seconds, he’s out of sight.

I soon follow his lead, also hailing a cab, the one thing that isn’t too hard to find in New York City.

One stops almost instantly and I slip inside, telling the driver the address before I lean back in the seat.

I take a deep breath, running my hands down the front of my blazer.

“Okay… Showtime.” I mutter under my breath.

* * *

(Laura POV)

“Laura, stop pacing, you’ll be fine.” Perry puts her hand on my shoulder, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“L, you’ll be fine.” LaFontaine grins as they stand up, “You look amazing in that black dress, Carmilla will love it.” They smile as they nod and turn to Perry.

“I think we did a great job.” They grin, earning a kiss on the cheek from Perry.

I take a deep breath and turn around, making my way towards the window. The streets are full of hustling and bustling people.

A knocking on our apartment door makes me jump. I turn quickly on my heels and make my way to the door.

Perry and LaFontaine give me a thumbs up as they watch from the kitchen. Perry taking a seat at the table while LaFontaine unceremoniously jumps to sit on the counter.

I take a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat before I pull the door open.

My breath hitches in my throat. Carmilla is standing in the hallway with her back to me. A navy blue jacket with white stripes in a windowpane pattern, hangs off her shoulders. As she slowly turns around, I note the tie that hangs around her neck, also navy blue.

A pair of black leather pants clutches tightly to her legs and I feel my mouth beginning to water at the sight of her.

When my eyes finally reach hers, she’s not looking back at me.

Her eyes are slowly taking in my outfit and her cheeks start changing from pink to red.

When her eyes meet mine, her pupils are blown, her irises darker… A primal look in her eyes makes a shiver run down my spine.

“Hey…” She says softly, her smile spreading into a large, toothy grin.

I find myself mimicking her smile, “Hey.”

“You look…” Carmilla pauses as she takes a step forwards, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Stunning.” I mutter into her ear, as I too press a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey, no PDA in the apartment.” LaFontaine calls out from their perch on the kitchen counter.

“Leave them alone. You both look wonderful! Have a good time, okay?” Perry smiles as her eyes dart between the two of us.

Carmilla holds out her hand, her large grin still plastered on her face as she waits. I quickly take her hand, intertwining our fingers.

As we move towards the apartment door.

“Use protection!” LaFontaine calls out with a laugh.

“LaFontaine!” Perry yells, as I pull the door shut behind us.

Carmilla and I move down the stairs, laughing, hand in hand. I keep sneaking glances at Carmilla, unable to keep my eyes off her… A few times I catch her doing the same thing.

“You look so beautiful, Laura…” She mutters softly, her hand rising to scratch gently at the back of her neck. I grin, leaning up and kissing her pink cheek.

“You look breathtaking.” I whisper in her ear as we finally reach the bottom floor.

She moves forwards and pushes the door open, holding it opened, allowing me to exit before she quickly joins me, grabbing my hand.

“Our taxi is right there. I think you’ll love where we’re going.” Carmilla grins as she and I move towards the taxi.

She opens the door, allowing me to slip inside before she follows suit.

She leans towards the taxi driver, muttering a location that I can’t really make out before the car slowly makes its way down the busy New York street.

Her hand immediately moves to take mine, our fingers instantly intertwining.

She turns to face me, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. A contagious smile that pulls me in and which I cannot help but immediately reciprocate.

I lean my head on her shoulder and close my eyes. This is like a beautiful dream coming through…

* * *

(Carmilla POV) 

I can’t take my eyes off her the entire way to the restaurant.

The black dress clings tightly to her body in a way that sends a shiver down my spine and makes my heart beats like a drumline.

Her head falls on my shoulder and stays there the entire drive.

The taxi comes to a stop in front of a large building, standing high in the sky. I smile turning towards Laura.

“We’re here.” I lean forwards, handing the driver a wad of money and then some.

I slip out of the cab back door and wait for Laura to exit, as soon as she does, I take her hand in mine and we make our way towards the building.

After making it to the very top, Laura and I are seated at a table for two, with the lights of the city twinkling in the distance.

Multiple groups of people are scattered all along the rooftop. The lights from the bridge above us shine almost as bright as the sun.

Laura sits across from me and the lights dance across her face. I’m entirely captivated by her beauty.

A smile pulls at the corners of my mouth as she examines the menu. How did I get so lucky?                    

“Hello, I’m Paige. I’ll be taking care of the two of you tonight. May I get you anything to drink?” Paige smiles as her eyes dart between the two of us.

I glance up, my eyes meeting Laura’s, “Would champagne be good for you?” I smile as Laura nods.

“A bottle of your finest champagne, please.” Paige nods before she moves away from our table.

I glance down and see Laura’s hand flat on the table. I reach over, covering it with my own.

Her eyes jump to lock with mine and an even larger grin than before comes up to her face.

Paige makes her way back to the table. “Now, have we decided what we want?” She smiles looking at us.

Her eyes fall on Laura. “I’ll have the, ummmm, Rock Shrimp Tempura, I believe it’s called.” She smiles as Paige quickly jots it down before turning towards me.

“And I’ll have the Salmon Carpaccio.” I smile turning towards Paige who quickly takes our menus. When her eyes fall on our linked hands, she pauses for a moment. I clench my teeth, preparing myself for her reaction.

Paige smiles as she takes a step back from our table. “You two ladies make a very lovely couple.” She grins as she moves away from the table.

“Carmilla…” Laura mutters softly as she gives my hand a light squeeze.

“Yes, cupcake?” I smirk as she slowly shakes her head.

“This place is amazing… but, I can’t even imagine how much it costs…” Laura shakes her head as her eyes dart around the rooftops and towards the New York City skyline, the large bridge illuminated above us.

“Don’t you worry about that… Tonight is our night.” I smile, dragging my thumb across the back of her hand.

Her eyes lock with mine and I’ve never felt happier at the beaming smile I’m awarded with, her eyes shining from the lights of the city.

“I love you, Laura Hollis. You were meant to be mine.” I lean forwards, my eyes locked with hers.

“And you, Carmilla Karnstein, were meant to be mine.” Laura also leans forwards, her eyes flick from mine, down to my lips.

“Remember what LaF said…?” I smirk as I stare at the beautiful blonde across from me.

“Use protection?” She says softly, her nose crinkling slightly as she giggles. I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

“No, PDA.” I wink and lean back in my seat.

“You’re no fun.” Laura huffs as she too leans back.

I distinctly feel her foot gently bump my calf below the table.

I chuckle softly as I watch Laura with a grin. “You know… You’ve learned all you can about me… Tell me something about you, something I don’t know.” I smile as my thumb runs across the back of her hand.

“Well…” Laura takes a deep breath. Just as she opens her mouth, Paige shows up, placing a silver bucket with a very expensive-looking champagne bottle and ice on the small table by ours. A second waiter places two beautiful crystal flutes in front of us on the table. Paige carefully fills them.

“There you are, ladies.” She smiles before moving away. The two of us take a sip, sighing as the expensive liquid slides down our throats.

I place my glass down and watch Laura expectantly.

“My mother passed away when I was 8 years old… On her way home from work… She was killed by a man who only wanted her purse…” She sighs softly her eyes falling to our joined hands.

“I’m so sorry, Laura.” The corners of my mouth are pulled down into a frown. She looks at me lovingly and shakes her head.

“It´s been a long time ago. But sometimes I still wonder how it would have been if she had been around… How would she see me today…” She looks at the sky around us thoughtfully.

“She would have been the proudest mother in the world. In fact, wherever she is today, I´m sure she is so very proud of you and ecstatic with the amazing woman you became.” She smiles at me and we stare at each other for a long moment.

“Remember the overprotective dad story?” Laura asks, watching me curiously.

“How could I forget about the Krav Maga and the day-of-the-week bear spray?” I smirk, watching as Laura’s giggles before she shakes her head.

“He’s supposed to come see me soon. And I was thinking… I mean… If you’d want, maybe you could… meet him…?” Laura worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

I blink rapidly as I look across the table at her, my heart racing. “You… you want me to meet your father?” The words fall out of my mouth, though I intended them not to.

“Of course I do, Carmilla. I want my father to meet my girlfriend.” She pauses and swallows hard. “I mean… if that is… what we are… I don´t want to assume anything. Not that I am, but I am not sure…“ I cut off Laura’s rambling with my lips, as I reach for her across the table. I kiss her softly before pulling back.

Her eyes slowly flutter open, locking with mine. “That’s exactly what I want, Laura.” I grin as she smiles widely.

Paige soon arrives with our food. It looks and tastes utterly fantastic. Laura and I make small talk as we eat.  Laura telling me about her classes in the upcoming semester and about what she plans to do after college is over.

The way her eyes shine when she talks about Investigative Journalism makes my heart soar.

After the food is gone and the glasses have been filled and emptied a few times, we decide it’s time to call it a night.

The two of us make our way down the very tall building, taking the elevator down to the bottom floor.

It doesn’t take us long to hail a taxi. After we told the driver where we needed to go, Laura snuggles into my shoulder. I feel content, as if the missing piece of a very complicated puzzle was finally in place.

The traffic is honestly horrific, since it´s about the time the theaters let the people out. When we’re a few blocks away from my apartment, the road is at a complete stand still and the car horns are blasting insistently.

“Sir, we can get out here. It´s only a few more blocks anyway. Here, keep the change.” I hand the cab driver his money and move to open the door.

“You ladies be safe out there, alright?” The man smiles and tips his hat.

“We will, thank you.” Laura grins as the two of us walk out the cab.

We move across the street and onto the nearby sidewalk. It´s not a long walk to my apartment now.

Sprinkles slowly begin falling down from the skies and, by the loud clap of thunder in the distance, I can tell we don’t have long before we’re caught in a complete downpour.

Laura and I move fast, hand in hand down the busy sidewalk. There are a lot of people going on both directions. After a couple of blocks, the neighborhood turns quieter and fewer people are walking by us.

“One more block to go.” I mutter as we stop in front of an alleyway, getting ready to cross the street. I hear something and turn to look down the alley, my brow furrowing at the two figures standing a few feet away.

Insistent voices shout back and forth at one another. One figure clutching a cane speaks loudly, wagging his finger in the other figure’s face. They seem really mad.

I blink rapidly and glance towards Laura, whose eyes are also on the two figures.

They suddenly stop, look around, and move further down the alley, rounding the corner until they’re out of sight.

“What the what was that all about…?” Laura glances my way as I slowly shake my head.

“I have no idea.” I gently tug her hand as the light turns green and we can safely cross the street.

Laura and I walk hand in hand up the apartment building’s many steps until we’re standing in front of my door.

I get the keys out of my jacket´s pocket and quickly unlock the door.

Laura moves inside and I follow suit, turning around to lock the door behind us.

“So, did you enjoy the dinner?” I turn around expectantly only to get pushed back against the apartment door.

Laura takes a hold of the tie around my neck, giving it a slight pull, before her lips crash hungrily against mine.

Our lips move eagerly in a tantalizing dance we’ve been doing for weeks now. When her tongue swipes at my bottom lip, my mouth falls open as I groan into her mouth. Her hands are tangled in my hair and I hold her hips like my life depends on it.

My leg has found its way in between hers and her dress easily slides up. Before I can pull it back, she starts slowly grinding on it. The soft moans pouring from her lips make me crazy. I let out a shuddering moan as my mouth moves to her neck, latching onto her pulse point.

“This… This isn’t because of the champagne, right…?” I shakily mutter against her neck. Laura lets out a breathy laugh as she continues rolling her hips. “I´m a college student, baby. It would take more than one shared bottle of very expensive champagne to get me drunk.”

She moans sinfully as she rocks against my leg. I can’t keep my hands off of her, roaming her beautiful body, as she shudders and moans, burying her face in my neck. Her hand opens my pants and slips down, desperately seeking my entrance.

“You’re soaked…” She huffs in my ear and I think I´m going to pass out with all the feelings going through my body. She gently nips at my earlobe and her fingers quickly find my clit. She begins rubbing it, fast and hard.

“Carmilla… Ugh… Oh God…” She moans loudly. It takes all I have inside me not to cum right there. With each roll over her hips against my leg I can tell she’s getting closer and close, her pace becoming quicker and quicker. I push my leg even harder against her and she bites my neck in surprise. That will leave a nice mark.

Her breathing is becoming erratic as well, as she clutches tightly onto me. Her fingers have now found their way inside me. Slipping deep before being pulled almost completely out. Over and over again.

My hips begin moving of their own accord, my back arching off the door, as I slowly rock into Laura’s hand.

“F-fuck…” I rasp as I rock harder and faster. Laura’s mouth is pressed against my neck, as she huffs and puffs loudly.

“C-Carm, I’m gonna…” Laura pauses as she lets out a particularly, not-so-silent-moan, “I’m gonna cum…” Her breath shudders against my ear as she rocks harder and harder.

Her fingers curl inside me, dragging against my walls with each thrust, and sending me even closer to one of the most amazing orgasms in my life.

“Fuck, Laura!” I lean my head back against the door, rocking my hips harder and harder.

“I’m… fuck…” I lean up towards Laura’s ear, “cum, Laura... cum for me.” I rasp and that’s all it takes to push her and I over the edge.

Both of our bodies stiffen. Laura letting out a soft, high-pitched whine as she comes, her hips rocking fast, and then slowly decreasing in speed, until she’s stopped completely.

My walls tighten around Laura’s fingers, as I let out a deep, guttural moan. If my neighbors didn´t hear the ones before, I´m pretty sure they heard that one.

I slump against the door. Laura waits a moment before sliding her fingers out of me. She keeps eye contact as she brings her fingers to her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick the juices up, before she slides them in her mouth and sucks them clean. I can only stare at her in daze with my mouth open.

“Fuck, Laura. That was…” I mutter closing my eyes, intent on trying to slow down my breathing.

When we’re finally both breathing normally, but still standing on wobbly legs, I smirk at Laura, who has yet to allow me to move from the door, pressing her body on mine.

“So you’re my girlfriend now, right?” I smirk. Laura let’s out a belly shaking laugh as she leans up, her lips locking with mine.

“Of course I am, you silly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummmm, may not be the best smut in the world... Not the greatest smut writer, but I hope you enjoyed none the less! 
> 
> Updates every Sunday!


	26. Chapter 26

(Carmilla POV)

I wake up to the small girl’s face buried in my neck, her front pressed against my front.

I wrap my arms around the tiny blonde, pulling her closer. The tiny blonde, who was now, without a single shred of doubt… mine.

She mumbles softly in her sleep and tries to bury her face even deeper.

I grin as I run my fingers through the blonde’s hair.

I’ve never rested as easily as I had the night before, with this beautiful woman in my arms after our not-so-PG-13 display against my apartment door and the seconds and thirds in this bedroom.

I lean back into my pillow, staring up at the ceiling, the gears in my brain turning at an incredibly rapid pace. Unfortunately, moving from those very pleasurable thoughts to darker ones.

It goes back to last night, when we stopped by that alleyway where the two men were talking. Each man was shrouded in darkness, making them nearly unrecognizable. But one of them, the bigger man… I know I had seen and heard him before.

On one of my late night excursions, I chased him away from stealing a purse or beating someone up, something like that. And that voice, I am almost sure it was one of the many in that hellish warehouse. I may not have super hearing, but trauma has a way of making the smallest details stick with you forever.

I glance down at the blonde in my arms, sighing softly.

I haven’t told Laura, but knew that I eventually would have to. It was a miracle I could keep a straight face and act as I didn´t care last night. We would also have to talk about how she feels about me… going out after dark again… and doing the whole ‘Hero of New York’ thing. I wasn´t looking forward to these talks…

I was pulled by my thoughts by a raspy mumble. “Hey… have you been up long…?” Laura sighs into my neck, brining one of her hands up to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

“No, not long at all.” I turned my head to press a kiss to her temple, smiling against her soft skin. She is so adorable…

“Do you want breakfast…?” I mutter softly against her skin, pressing another kiss to her temple and starting to place kisses all over her face. “I make a mean bowl of Peanut Butter Crunch.”

Laura giggles softly as she turns her head to press a soft, long sleepy kiss to my lips.

“You are unbelievable.” Laura smiles against my lips before she pulls back, hugs me tight and buries her face in my hair.

After a lengthy moment of silence just enjoying each other, Laura sits up with a huff.

“I’m ready for my bowl of Peanut Butter Crunch now!”

* * *

(Laura POV)

After eating a bowl of Carmilla’s finest cereal, the two of us move to the couch. Carmilla’s head finds its way into my lap, where my fingers absentmindedly tangle in her dark wavy locks.

After flipping through every channel, multiple times, Carmilla settles on the news where they’re discussing a robbery that occurred late last night.

My eyes flick from the screen to the girl on my lap. She´s looking at the screen intently and with a frown on her face. She lets out a soft huff and I know what she’s going to say before she even opens her mouth.

“I know you want to go back out there… to help…” I pause and swallow hard as Carmilla turns her attention away from the TV, her head still on my lap as her eyes meet mine.

“I can’t lie to you, Carm… I don’t like it. I can´t stand the thought of you going out there one night and not coming back…” Carmilla wordlessly sits up, her palm sliding onto my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into her touch.

A moment passes before my eyes flutter back open. “But I’m not going to tell you can’t do it… Stop you from doing what you want, what you think it´s right. Just come back safely to me…? Promise me?” I bring my hand up to cover Carmilla’s hand that’s still resting on my cheek.

She leans forwards as she places a soft kiss to my lips.

“I promise.” Carmilla whispers, leaning her forehead against mine, with her thumb gently raking across my cheek, whipping away a tear that I wasn’t aware had fallen.

“I promise, Laura.” Carmilla’s arms slip around me and she pulls me forwards, into her chest.

The two of us lean back into the couch, my face buried in Carmilla’s hair as the day seemingly slips forwards.

We spend hours watching meaningless TV and enjoying this new closeness and intimacy that became part of our relationship since the night before. It was a big change. And it feels wonderful. Carmilla hasn’t left my side all day, keeping her arms wrapped around me as she holds me close.

When the sun slips below the horizon, I can feel Carmilla becoming a little restless. I know she wants to go out there after being trapped in the apartment for so long. The time has come for her to go back to her usual late night excursions..

I sigh softly, glancing towards the window as I pull back from Carmilla.

“You can… go do your thing, if you want…It´s okay.” I mutter softly. Carmilla looks at me for a minute and then chuckles as she tugs me back towards her, strong arms wrapping back around me.

“I think I can wait a little longer…” She smiles as she holds me close, pressing a few soft kisses on my cheeks, then to my forehead, the tip of my nose and lastly my lips.

I giggle against her lips as she leans down, pressing multiple soft kisses to my jawline, nuzzling into my neck as she does so. After the giggles have subsided and Carmilla has leaned back in the couch, she turns my way with a frown.

“You can go, Carmilla. I’ll be here when you get back, okay…?” I lean up and press a kiss to her lips. I cup her face with my hands and breathe out a sigh.

“Go, Carm.” I steal another kiss before she slowly stands and retreats into her bedroom, casting one last look at me over her shoulder.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

I step out of the bedroom and back into the living room where Laura is spread out on the couch. I slowly pull my hood up and make my way towards her, adorned in the outfit I hadn’t worn in what feels like months.

I kneel down in front of her, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips. “You come back safe, okay?” She mutters softly before kissing me again.

“I’ll come back safe. I promise.” I take a step back from Laura before I slowly slip my mask over my face.

Laura stands up too and slips her arms around my waist, her eyes closing tight as she clings to me even tighter.

When Laura’s arms loosen from around me and she takes a step back, I know she’s giving me the all clear to take off.

“I love you, Carm…” She says softly as she plops back down on the couch. “Be careful.” She leans up, taking my hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I love you too, Laura. And I will.” I also squeeze her hand, before slowly stepping back. Laura’s hand reluctantly sliding out of mine.

I sigh deeply before I move towards the window, taking one more chance to glance at Laura before I slip out onto the fire escape and leap up, grasping the power line overhead.

I pull myself up and move swiftly across the wire.  

When I eventually reach the building’s rooftop, I glance down towards my apartment, spotting Laura sitting on the couch, her eyes still glued to the window.

I smile softly before turning my back on the building and making a dash forwards… off deeper in to the city.

It doesn’t take long to start hearing the sounds of trouble below.

Once I begin following the shouts and cries, I see two men below me in an alleyway, assaulting a third man.

I step off the side of the building, landing behind the two men.

I grab the two of them by the scruff of their necks, and toss them back into the building behind me, hard.  

I quickly turn on my heels, grabbing the two men by their throats as I roughly slam them back into the wall.

“I’m going to ask you two a couple of questions and you’re going to tell me what I want to know… understood?” I snarl at the two men.

“You fucking bit— “ I quickly lower my hand to his chest and sent a bolt directly into him. I´m not wasting my time tonight. I turn to the second man.

“You’re going to tell me what I want to know. Or end up fried like your friend down there.” I motion to the unconscious man lying a few feet away.

“No! Please! There’s no need, I’ll tell you anything!” The man rasps and pleads as I wrap my hand tightly around his throat.

“Is there an older man around here…? An older man everybody takes orders from?” My eyes dart around the man’s face.

He swallows hard, his mouth opening and shutting multiple times.

“Well!?” I shout causing the man to shrink away, leaning back into the building behind him. I let the colorful electric rays dance around and above the fingers of my hand.

“There is! If there’s anything going down in this city, robberies, assaults, murders, he’s the man behind it all! He gives out the orders! He always has! No one messes with him! He is powerful and crazy!” The man croaks as I increase the pressure around his throat.

“I want a name.” I snarl softly, “Give me a name.” The man’s lower lip quivers, his voice shaking as he mutters softly.

“Vordenberg. His name is Vordenberg…” I lower my hand from the man’s throat.

“Thank you… Thank—“ I send a zap directly into his chest, effectively knocking him out. That will be enough to keep them quietly waiting for the police to arrive.

Vordenberg, huh…? Who are you, Mister?

Now, I just need a face to go with the name…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may be reaching the beginning of the end here folks..!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 27

(Carmilla POV)

A number of days had passed since the thug in the alley gave me a name I could use, Vordenberg. After insistent poking and prodding of each criminal I came across in the nights that followed, I’d learned another interesting tidbit.

One of the men from the warehouse had indeed, survived. He must have been in another room when I zapped his pals. The same man who was in the alley, talking to Vordenberg.

I’d also learned that the same man had a plan to rob a nearby bank early in the morning.  So the morning finds me kneeling on the roof of the building across from the bank, my eyes glued to its double doors waiting for something, anything to happen.

When the sun is well above the horizon the alarms start ringing and the people inside the bank start running.

I move closer to the edge of the building and wait.

Before too long, I spot them, downed in their black ski masks, guns clasped in their hands. Large duffle bags swing from their shoulders as they move towards their car in an attempt to escape.

“Not a chance…” I mutter under my breath as I push myself to a standing position and send a bolt from my palm in the direction of one of the men below.

The crowd gathering around the scene lets out a scream, as the other two robbers attempt to find my hiding place.

I leap up and onto an electrical wire, unnoticed by the men, but noticed by a few onlookers, as I slip slowly and steadily across the wire.

When I reach the roof of the bank I send a second bolt down, hitting another one of the men below and leaving the bigger man from the warehouse the only one standing. 

I leap down behind the man, grabbing the hand that holds his gun and twisting it behind his back. The gun goes off loudly, the bullet popping like a firework as it zooms into the air, unable to hit its mark, AKA me.

I throw the gun as hard as I can and it lands on one of the adjacent roof tops across the street. While I’m momentarily distracted, the man jerks his arm from my grasp, turning on his heels and sending a jab directly into my face.

A second after the punch, the metallic taste of blood overwhelms my senses as I glare at the large man in front of me.

A sneer overtaking his mouth, but in his eyes I can see genuine fear.

I take a step forwards, the man swings wildly, his fist not connecting with its intended target, because I duck under his swing.

I bring my fist up, upper cutting the underside of his jaw. He lets out a grunt of pain as he stumbles back, but he’s still on his feet.

Through pure instinct the man sends another sharp, quick jab in my direction, and this time he doesn’t miss.

His clenched fist connecting with my face yet again, this time though I’m not left with a busted lip, just a throbbing eye instead.

I move forwards, bringing my foot up and sending it hard into his stomach.

He kneels down, his hands wrapping around his stomach and I see my opening. I grab a fistful of his hair, bringing my knee up and slam the man’s head against it, hard.

The force of my knee is enough to leave him flat on his back, huffing and puffing for air.

I kneel down, grabbing his shirt. “Tell me about Vordenberg! Where can I find him?” The big man just lets out a deep laugh that turns into a fit of coughs.

“Vordenberg ordered us to deal with you… Said you were taking away from his profit and ours. But that’s all you’re getting out of me bitc—“ Before he can even finish his sentence, I send a zap into his chest, successfully knocking him out.

I release the man’s shirt and slowly move to stand. The crowd cheers loudly, whopping and clapping as I glance around.

The sound of police sirens has moved closer now, no longer echoing from the distance, signaling it’s my time to make a run for it.

I run down the alley between the bank and another building and leap over the fence at the back of the alley.

I continue running, climbing up a fire escape when I can and darting across the top of buildings. I leap over alleyways, looking back occasionally to make sure I’m not being followed.

When, thankfully, the coast is clear, I make a dash for my apartment.

When I slip through my apartment window, I’m greeted by a small blonde, arms crossed tightly across her chest and eyes narrowing when she sees me.

“Carmilla! Where have you been!? You’ve been out all night and half of the morning. You never stayed out this long!” Laura’s eyes are darting around my body, as if making sure I’m still in one piece.

When I pull off my mask, Laura gasps and darts forwards, her hands gently coming in contact with my face.

“Carm, what happened…?” She mutters softly as her thumb gently runs along my split bottom lip. I wince softly when the pad of her thumb comes in contact with the cut on my lip.

“Sorry…” She whispers out an apology, before she continues her inspection, her thumb running along my cheek, under my eye. No doubt there will be a big bruise there by tomorrow.

“It’s nothing… I’m fine.” I huff softly as Laura’s hands leave my cheeks. I feel a considerate amount of loss at the warmth her hands bring.

“I know something is going on, Carm. These past few days you’ve been out later and later. What are you searching for? Maybe I can help?” She says while opening the refrigerator and getting me a bag of frozen peas to place over my eye and lip. I shake my head at Laura’s whispered plea and move to step around her. She gives me the frozen bag and I put it over my eye.

I can’t tell her.

To keep her safe, it’s best if I leave her in the dark.

“I can handle myself, Carmilla. I’m not some little girl that needs a big strong grown up to protect me.” Laura crosses her arms across her chest as she glares holes into me.

“I can’t, Laura. I can’t knowingly put you in danger. And this guy is very dangerous…” I turn around and shake my head quickly, “I’ve already said too much. Just… please, drop it.” I watch as Laura’s arms drop to her sides, her gaze has fallen to the floor and, before I can stop her, she’s rushing towards my bedroom.

Moments later, she exits quickly, now dressed and moving towards the apartment door.

“I can’t stay if you’re going to continue leaving me in the dark, Carmilla. I just can’t. I trust you when you go out every night. Even if I´m scared and worried as hell, I trust you will come back to me. Because you promised me. Why can you give me the same trust?” Laura sighs as she pushes the door open and leaves the apartment.

I stare at the door for a minute and shake my head quickly, my eyes darting around to find my mask before I’m slipping out of the window again.

“Goddamn it.”

* * *

(Laura POV)

I rush down the steps of Carmilla’s apartment building until I’m out and on the sidewalk.

If Carmilla isn’t going to tell me what I need to know, I’ll get answers on my own. I turn towards the road, waving my arm out at an approaching cab that pulls in front of me and comes to a stop.

I quickly slip into the backseat. “The Lustig. I need to get to the Lustig.” I lean towards the cab driver who watches me in his rearview mirror momentarily.

“I’ll get you there as fast as I can.” The cab driver smiles as he moves forwards. I know LaF and Perry aren’t working today, I just need to be dropped off there before I start to look for what I need.

What better place to start then where it all started…?

I pull the appropriate amount of money out of my wallet and hand it to the cab driver before I exit the car.

I can practically hear Carmilla’s voice in my head, screaming at me to not do what I’m about to do. But, of course, I don’t listen.

I slowly move past The Lustig and into a nearby alley, intent on finding someone who can tell me about the man Carmilla has been hunting like a rabid dog.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

My eyes widen significantly as Laura makes her way down the alley next to The Lustig. What in the hell is she doing?

It takes everything I have to keep myself from leaping off the building and stopping her.

But deep down I know what she’s doing… Getting the answers that I wouldn’t give her… My stubbornness is going to get her killed.

Before I can leap off the building, Laura is approached by two men.

Laura looks like a puppy standing in front of two elephants. Before I even think of jumping down to save her, Laura punches one of them in the throat and sprays something in the other man’s face. The two men effectively dropping to the ground in pain.

I smirk as I shake my head… “That’s my girl!” I mutter proudly under my breath and continue watching the three of them intently from my perch at the top of the building.

The group shares a few words. Laura obviously gets the few answers she wants, before she walks back to the street and hails another taxi.

I glance back down the alley, seeing the two men still lying on the ground, one holding his neck while the other howls in pain attempting to scrub what I’m guessing is bear spray out of his eyes.

I smirk and follow slowly behind the taxi. “My girl indeed.”

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

After hopping from taxi to taxi, using my knowledge of Krav Maga and dad´s bear spray, I finally get some of the answers I’ve been looking for.

Vordenberg was indeed the one who sent those men to capture Carmilla and torture her in that warehouse. Trying to stop her meddling in his affairs and to figure out where her powers come from. Probably to replicate them or find her weaknesses. I´m sure killing her was a very real final goal.

His affairs being nearly every ounce of criminal activity in this area of New York.  He receives a generous amount of money from the criminals he pushes out onto the streets to do his dirty work. Not only the usual crimes, but also perpetuating his reign of fear by attacking writers from certain newspapers, doctors, and other influential people in the city.

So he could, not only remain hidden behind the scenes, but also as a prominent member of the community, ensure citizens that there was nothing to fear. During the taxi trips to various shady areas of town, I found some of his interviews online. A Google search also informed me he is a retired police chief.

The last guy who almost suffocated in bear spray told me that Vordenberg plans to out Carmilla as the hero in the next weeks, and call for her immediate capture, telling the public she is nothing more than a vigilant hopped up on power and, therefore, a danger to society.

It turns out Journalism techniques works on crime fighting too. Asking the right questions, leading the person in the direction you need with well placed words and, of course, the correct use of bear spray and many years of Krav Maga, bring you to all the answers you’re looking for.

The sun has already begun to fall as I walk down the sidewalk, intent on getting in a taxi and heading back to Carmilla’s house to confront her.

Before I barely start waving for a taxi to stop, one is pulling up in front of me.

I slip inside and jump when I see a man already sitting in the seat next to me.

“Fraulein Hollis. A pleasure. Although I didn’t expect us to be meeting under these circumstances… I think you know who I am.” The older man grasps his cane tightly as he leans towards me.

“I hear you’ve been asking some interesting questions about me… Sticking your nose where it indeed… does not belong.” The older man sneers as he continues to stare forwards.

“You’re Vordenberg…” I whisper softly as I press myself against the door of the taxi, attempting to reach for the handle.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Ms. Hollis.” A soft click makes my eyes shut tight and I swallow hard. I open my eyes to see the older man brandishing a pistol.

“What do you want from me…?” I stare at the older man next to me, who’s back at looking forwards and smiling softly.

“You and your…” He pauses as he lets out a laugh, “hero friend, know too much. You’re jeopardizing my career and the plans I have for this city… I make sure the citizens of this great state remain safe…”

I cut him off with a scoff, “How? By sending out your goons to cause more problems?” I clench my teeth hard as I glare at the older man.

He turns to face me now, his small smile turning into a full blown grin.

“Unfortunately for you Ms. Hollis, you’ll never be able to leak this information to anyone…” Vordenberg’s smile causes a sick feeling to settle in the pit of my stomach.

“To think that, if those idiots from the warehouse never mentioned their ‘boss’, Ms. Karnstein would’ve never figured out that I even had a hand in this affair… The silent actor behind the scenes, coming in for one minor scene that changes the course of our entire story...”

He smirks as the cab comes to a jarring halt.

“Looks like we’re here, Ms. Hollis.” Vordenberg continues to point his pistol at me before jabbing it into my chest.

“Get out of the cab, Ms. Hollis.” Vordenberg snarls as he slips out of the cab, his gun still pointing directly at me as I slip out to stand on the concrete outside.

The smell of dirty water and oil fills my senses and I realize with a sad pang that we’re far from the comfort of tall buildings and thousands of people. We’re alone on one of the faraway docks in the outskirts of the city.

The old man holds the gun in front of him as he ushers me down the dock. When we reach the end, I turn to face him. I can feel tears threatening to leave my eyes, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Vordenberg, supported only by his cane, laughs as he steadily holds the pistol in his hands, pressing it against my forehead.

“Any last words, Fraulein?” He asks with the gun still pressed into my forehead. My breath betrays me, hitching slightly as I look behind Vordenberg, hoping someone, anyone will come and find me.

“You won’t get away with this… You’ll be caught eventually. Someone smart enough will put the pieces together…” I rasp as I look at the older man, who takes a step back, pulling the gun from my forehead, but he keeps it aimed on me.

“Oh, my dear. I’m already getting away with it…” He laughs as he slowly squeezes the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh... We're approaching the end my friends...! 
> 
> I hope you're ready... Because I'm not. As we get closer to the final chapters of our little story, I am so grateful. Grateful to have readers who interact, comment and give this story kudos and bookmarks. 
> 
> Ever Kudos, Bookmark and Comment means the world to me! You all mean the world to me and I just want to say thank you for taking this crazy ride with me! Let's see where the next few chapters take us! :)


	28. Chapter 28

(Carmilla POV)

I had followed closely behind the yellow cab carrying Laura to her next destination.. I could feel my brow furrowing with confusion when it led Laura to a secluded and abandoned dock in Brooklyn, with rickety, dilapidated piers and crumbling buildings.

Even a few train cars sat on a train track a few yards away from the dock’s buildings. 

When the taxi came to a halt, it took only a moment for someone to step out… And that someone wasn’t Laura… After a moment, Laura too slips out of the cab.

The older man takes a step out and away from the cab, leading Laura down the dock.

“Vordenberg.” I mutter under my breath as I silently move across the rooftop of the building that runs along the dock. I stop at its edge, hunching down, and leap towards a light pole that stands where Laura and Vordenberg have come to a halt.

Laura slowly turns around to face Vordenberg, who is now pressing a gun to her forehead. I can’t hear Vordenberg’s muttered words, as he takes a step back from Laura, keeping his gun trained on her.

Before he can make his final move, I jump down from the light pole almost on top of him. He doesn´t have time to react as I´m already gripping his arm roughly and jerking it upwards. “NO!” I scream as the gun pops loudly, the bullet up into the air, away from its intended target.

Vordenberg grits his teeth as he attempts to push his arm down. I shake my head with a dangerous smile on my face. My hand grips his arm even harder as I pull my other hand back, clenching it into a fist and smashing it into the old bastard’s face.

As he´s falling on his back, I jerk the gun from his hand and allow the old man to hit the ground.

“You think… You were going to kill my girl…?” I place my foot on Vordenberg’s chest. “That was the biggest mistake of your sorry life… You’re going away, for a very, very long time.” I snarl softly.

Before I can say anything else, a pair of arms slides around my waist, accompanied by the sound of soft sniffles.

Laura’s body presses into mine from behind and she gently rests her head against my shoulder blade. “I thought… I thought I was going to die… And I’d never see you again…” She hugs me harder, letting out a shuddering breath.

I glare down at the man under my foot. If looks could kill, he would be 6 feet under already.

He spits and sputters, “You bitch!” He snarls, “You’ll pay for this, you and that who— “Before he can finish his thought, I press my foot harder into his chest.

“You better shut up if you ever want to speak again. You do not talk to her or about her. Ever.” I growl, pushing my foot down and closer to his neck. “Don’t you even dare looking at her again.” I feel Laura’s arms tighten around me.

I slowly move forwards, Laura’s steps matching mine, seeing as she refuses to release me. I carefully move her arms off me and smile at her softly and reassuringly. She turns to me scared but, after a moment looking deep into my eyes, she seems to calm down a little and understand, stepping back so I can do what I need to do.

I kneel down next to Vordenberg. “I won’t kill you, but I’m going to put you away for life. You’ll spend the rest of your days… wasting away behind bars… Caged, like an animal.” I mutter harshly under my breath.

Vordenberg scoffs, “Fraulein, you have no proof.” He chuckles under his breath.

“You’re wrong.” Even from a couple of steps away I can feel Laura breathing hard when she speaks, her arms tightening around herself now. Vordenberg’s eyes widen.

“I can prove it.” I glance at her over my shoulder smirking, before turning back to the old man lying flat on his back.

I point to the gun behind us. “Laura, get the gun there and keep it aimed at this garbage until I get back. If he moves, shoot him.” Just to be safe, I give him a small electric shock that will put him out for a few minutes. I stand quickly and see Laura grabbing the gun. She holds it tightly in her hands, not trembling as much as I´d expect. After I´m sure she´s okay, I run towards the man still sitting in the cab.

I jerk open the door and glare at the man inside who immediately begins pleading.

The man shakes, clutching the steering wheel, “I didn’t want to drive them here… He had a gun! He told me if I didn’t he’d kill me!” The man begs as I let out an exasperated sigh.

“You are going to take me, the old man and that lady to the police station now. Free of charge. Do you understand?” The cabby nods quickly.

“Yes, ma’am. I understand. Anything to get that bastard into a cell.” I chuckle softly and sprint back to Laura and Vordenberg. I reach down and pick up the elderly man with one hand. He´s coming back to his senses just in time to start walking.

“We’re going on a trip, Vordie. One way.” I smirk behind my mask as I shove him forwards and towards the cab.

“Laura, you sit up front… I’ll sit in the back with our guest.” I jerk open the back door and shove Vordenberg inside.

He grunts with pain as he shuffles to the farthest side of the car. I slip in to sit beside him and grab his hand. “If you even try to make a move for that door handle… I’ll fry you to a crisp. Do you understand?” My eyes narrow as Vordenberg begins to stutter.

“I-I understand, Fraulein… but is this really necessary— “I cut him off by opening my pawn, electricity dancing wildly around my fingers. His eyes widen as he quickly nods, “Alright! Alright!”

I close my hand, glancing at the driver, “You know where we’re going. So let’s go.” The cabby nods and the car takes off slowly.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

I keep my eyes fixed on Vordenberg and Carmilla in the backseat.

The cab rolls slowly through town, as expected, but soon enough the cabby pulls into a parking spot out front of the nearest NYPD precinct.

Carmilla roughly grabs Vordenberg and slips out of the backseat. I get out quickly and even the cabby turns the car off and follows behind.

As soon as we pass through the door, all heads turn to us and a few officers move towards us. It’s not common for the “Hero of New York City” to stroll into a precinct, dragging an elderly man with her.

“I need to talk to someone in charge. Now.” Carmilla orders, the person behind the desk eyes the group in front of him curiously and a bit shocked.

After a quick beat, the man behind the desk stands. “If you could… follow me.” He mutters before moving forwards.

Carmilla grasps Vordenberg’s coat roughly, pulling him behind her as they move forwards, with me and the cabby on their heels.

The entire precinct’s eyes are on us as we move through the place and into an empty back office. After a couple of minutes, two men enter the room.

“I’m Captain Jones, what´s going on here?“ The man’s eyes dart around our merry little group, stopping on Carmilla.

“Sorry, but this is too big for you, Cap. You have the city´s most wanted in this room right now and I need the Chief of Police down here. I won’t take no for an answer…” Carmilla stares down the captain who stands stock still momentarily. He looks at her and Vordenberg, and then leaves the room. Carmilla makes the old man sit on a chair and stands behind him, one hand on his shoulder. Two officers stand waiting in the room with us. 

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV) 

After a heated discussion and an incredibly long wait, a tall, nicely suited man enters the room, with the Captain and one more officer behind him. I recognize the arrogant face of the city´s Chief of Police.

His eyes dart from me and Vordenberg, to Laura and the cabby, then to the captain.

“Captain, I’m glad you called. This is indeed a… unique situation.” The Chief takes a step towards the desk in the middle of the room and stares at me.

“I’m here to listen to what you have to say.” The Chief crosses his arms and his eyes lock on Vordenberg and I.

“This man is the shadow that haunts this city day and night. He makes an incredible amount of money from robberies, frauds, murders, and god knows what else!” I make Vordenberg stand up. “He is the famous organized crime boss you´ve been looking for so long.” I grip Vordenberg’s coat tighter as the Chief of Police glares at the man.

“He’s bullied the community into believing he’s a saint, when he’s the reason people can’t even open their windows at night without fearing someone may crawl in.” I shake him roughly and turn my attention towards the cabby.

“He forced me to take this girl to the docks. He had a gun and threatened my life!” The cabby basically shrieks, as his eyes dart between the Chief and me.

“He was going to kill this girl! He had me take them to the docks against my will!” The cabby continues and the Chief of Police blinks rapidly, his eyes meeting Laura’s.

“What is your role in this, miss…?” He asks curiously, waiting for a response.

“My name is Laura Hollis. I attend NYU and am currently in my last year of obtaining a degree in Investigative Journalism. I’d noticed the spike in crime and also I befriended…” She points to me, the Chief nods.

“Crime was on the rise and I started my own investigation, obtaining information on the streets. The criminals I found out there willing to speak said that Vordenberg has been making huge profits from their actions. He receives a cut for each crime, and also donations from the community he falsely promised to make safer through his non-profit organization.” Laura snarls as she takes a step towards the Chief.

“This man took me to the docks, intent on shutting me up because I knew too much!” Laura drops a pad of paper on the desk next to the Chief.

“I have statements from those I, uh, ‘interviewed’ and the location of the warehouse where the stolen goods are kept before they are sold. Several of them also assured me that there are many file cabinets in this building, keeping track of all the deals. It looks like, luckily, Vordenberg is very organized and meticulous with his business. I´m sure this will be more than enough to put this old bastard away.” I´m staring at her with my mouth open. I am amazed at how much information she got with her bear spray and Krav Maga! Maybe she should teach classes at the Police Academy… The Chief is carefully going over the notes, letting out a reluctant sigh and giving the notepad to the Captain when he finishes.

“Vordenberg has been spotted with some questionable company. For a long time, I refused to believe he could be involved in something illegal. I served under him when he was the Chief of Police and I trusted him. He certainly has a way to make people believe he is all on their side, fighting for them. Many people think he´s just like a caring, inoffensive grandfather… But repeated shady back alley dealings and the words of some informants have caused me to face the truth and admit that there may be something in there. But, like your notes here, it is just not enough… It’s all hearsay. And this warehouse? It´s private property, we need a search warrant to get inside, and he has most of the judges on his pocket. By the time we finally get one, his men will have cleaned out the place.” The room goes silent.

“You don’t really think an investigative journalist wouldn’t come prepared… did you?” Laura pulls something from her pocket and lays it on the desk.

The Chief cocks an eyebrow before taking the camera. “I took plenty of video, with everyone I interviewed… Even a little snippet of Mr. Vordenberg here… gun and all. Besides, when I couldn´t get the video, because I couldn´t get the camera out of my pocket at the moment, I still at least recorded the audio… I had this little thing rolling at all times.” The corners of my mouth jerk upwards. This is my girl. 

“Way to go, Creampuff!” I say softly behind her. The blonde turns around with a smile. She smiles cockily at Vordenberg who attempts to remove himself from my grasp.

“You will pay for this, Fraulein! Mark my words!” He shouts as he attempts to get free, resulting in me only holding him tighter and, hopefully, hurting his arms.

“Put him in a holding cell! NOW!” The Chief yells and the two officers in the room rush to take the older man away.

“Let’s get a tech in here with a laptop, so we can watch these videos. And get a task force and the SWAT ready to go to the warehouse. But don´t tell anyone the details or the address. We still don´t know if Vordenberg has people inside the Force.” The Captain nods to the Chief and rushes out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, the Chief turns to me. “You’ve done a great deal for this city… Through your actions here and your actions in the streets… The city of New York owes you a great deal.”

The Chief holds his hand out, which I slowly take, giving it a firm shake before I take a step backwards.

“You should thank Laura here. She’s the one who’s going to put Vordenberg away.” I smirk behind my mask as the Chief holds his hand out to her as well. She takes it in hers and gives it a gentle shake.

“I would say… Capturing the City´s most-wanted criminal masquerading as a man of the people is something that the New York Times would love to hear about. Especially since the case was cracked by an aspiring investigative journalist helping the masked superhero.” The Chief smirks, taking a step back to lean against the desk.

“The tech will go over everything on the camera and we’ll get back to you… I’ll make sure you get credit for this.” The Chief’s eyes dart between the two of us.

I glance Laura’s direction, she nods.

I take a step towards the Chief, “I don’t care if I get credit for this or not… But, Laura here deserves credit.” I mutter softly, extending my hand towards the man.

“Do I have your word…?” I stand stock still as the man reaches forwards immediately and shakes my hand.

“You’ll both get credit. You have my word.” The corners of the Chief’s mouth pull upwards as his eyes dart between the two of us.

Someone behind Laura clears their throat and the cabby steps forwards. The Chief chuckles, “Sorry, sir. You’re so quiet I forgot you were here. Please, come with me. We’ll get your testimony as well.”

The Chief and the cabby exited the room, leaving Laura and I standing side by side.

I reach down, taking her hand in mine, our fingers automatically intertwining.

“Let’s go home.” I mutter softly.

* * *

(Laura POV)

After Carmilla had all but basically rushed me out of the police precinct, she picked me up bridal style and rushed me home without stopping.

“Carmilla!” I squealed loudly as she leaped through a gap between two buildings. She laughed and held me tighter, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with absolutely no fear. Me, on the other hand…

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” I kept screaming, covering my eyes.

When I was sure I was dead and flying to the havens, she lands on the fire escape outside of her apartment.

She chuckles as she opens the window with one hand and slips inside.

She immediately places me down, but doesn´t let go. Good thing because my legs feel like jelly and I would be on the floor if not for her strong arms. After a few minutes, she realizes that my breathing is almost normal and my legs seem to have bones again. She tentatively takes one arm from around me and jerks her hood down, taking the mask off of the bottom half of her face.

“Laura, are you okay? God, I was terrified when I saw him getting out of your taxi and the gun, I just— “I cut Carmilla off by throwing my arms around her neck and pressing my lips against hers.

After an instant of surprise, her hands immediately grasp my waist as she pulls me closer, our bodies flush, our lips connected.

I leap up, my legs wrapping around Carmilla’s waist as she moves forwards, pressing me back into her apartment’s door.

“What is with us and this apartment door…” Carmilla mutters against my lips. I pull back, giggling softly.

I press a few soft kisses to Carmilla’s lips, sighing deeply.

“We should celebrate.” I mutter against Carmilla’s lips.

Carmilla smirks, her brow arching slightly. “Well, it isn’t a real celebration if we don’t take this to the bedroom right...?”

I shake my head slowly, pressing another kiss to her lips. She slowly lets me go. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I laugh and rush towards the bedroom, shedding my clothes the entire way to the bed.

Carmilla follows behind, slipping out of her gear before she pounces on me like a cat, her lips meeting mine.

The kisses quickly become heated, with my hands gripping tightly into Carmilla’s hair as her tongue swipes across my bottom lip. I let out a soft moan, opening my mouth and allowing her tongue to enter.

She swipes her tongue against mine and her hands begin running down my body. As she leans back, her lips swollen and pupils blown, I sigh softly, still not able to get the day’s events out of my head.

“Carm… as much as I want this… maybe we can just… snuggle tonight? Been a rough day...” I mutter softly, my eyes darting around Carmilla’s face.

She leans down, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. “Of course. Anything you want, creampuff.”

She wraps her arms around my body and pulls me into her chest.

With her fingers raking gently through my hair as she whispers sweet nothings into my ear, I’m lulled to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

When I wake up the next morning, Laura and I tangled in the sheets with the sun baring down on us through the window near the bed, I knew there was no place else I would rather be.

“Carm…? You awake…?” Laura rasps sleepily as she rolls over in my arms.

Her nose brushes mine and she grins, pressing a kiss to my lips.

“Hey.” She grins cheerily as she presses a second kiss to my lips.

“Hey.” I smirk as I pull Laura’s body closer to mine and she buries her face in my neck. Then she turns and presses a soft kiss to a large purple bruise on my collar bone.

“Sorry…” She mutters softly pressing another kiss there. “At least you can hide it, right?” Laura giggles breathily, against my skin.

I laugh as I run my fingers through her soft hair.

I watch the girl in my arms intently, as she traces my collar bone with her index finger.

“What did I do to deserve you…?” I mutter softly.

Laura immediately pulls back, bringing her head back up so we’re face to face.

“You had me from the moment we met…” Laura brings her hand up to gently run down my jaw line.

“From our first meeting in The Lustig? Or in the alleyway?” I mutter softly. Laura giggles, humming softly, “both.”

I grin and press my lips to hers in one quick motion.

I roll us over, placing Laura on her back beneath me.

“Perry and LaF will have to wait a little longer it seems.” She giggles as I lean down, gently nipping at her pulse point.

* * *

(Laura POV)

“You both are one hour late!! Where have you been!?” Perry asks loudly, her hands on her hips as she stares at the two of us.

“We were a little busy…” I smile as Carmilla gives my hand a firm squeeze.

“Yeah, busy, getting busy! Nice hickey, Laura!” LaF yells earning a glare from Perry. I can feel heat crawling up my neck as I attempt to hide the dark purple bruise Carmilla sucked onto my neck earlier.

Carmilla grins, pressing a kiss to my cheek as she tugs me towards the bar.

Carmilla pulls out one stool and motions for me to sit down. “And who said chivalry is dead?” I grin as Carmilla scoots the stool forwards before jumping to take a seat next to me.

“Hey, LaF. I’ll take a shot of whiskey and beer. For you, Laura?” Carmilla turns to me with a smile. “Ummmm… I’ll take a glass of wine. Same as last time.” LaFontaine gives Carmilla a pointed look, “Come on, LaF! We’re celebrating!” Carmilla grins.

LaFontaine huffs and nods before disappearing further down the bar.

Perry comes to a stop in front of us, “What are we celebrating?” Perry asks her eyes darting between the two of us.

“You’ll see. It’ll be on the news in about… ten minutes.” Carmilla smirks.

LaFontaine comes back down the bar, placing the drinks in front of us.

“What’s this I hear about the news we’re celebrating?” LaFontaine glances around the bar, which is relatively empty considering there’s only one more person sitting at the other end.

“You’ll see.” I smile as I take a sip of wine before placing the glass back down on the bar.

The door to the bar chimes and someone lets out a laugh. “Well, if it isn’t our favorite patient! Long time no see.”

Carmilla and I turn around and are greeted by Danny Lawrence standing hand in hand with Wilson Kirsch. Both are all smiles as Danny takes a seat next to Carmilla and Wilson next to her.

“What can we get you?” LaFontaine stops in front of them with a broad grin. “Two beers, please.”

After a beat, Danny leans towards Carmilla muttering something that causes Carmilla to turn her whole body to face her.

“You knew?” She asks loudly as she leans back to look at Kirsch too, “you both knew? How?” Carmilla asks and I know the two physical therapists put two and two together.

“Reporters came sniffing around. They asked Dr. Cochrane, Wilson and I some questions about our patients, and if there was a chance one of them could possibly be this… masked hero who’s been in the news…” Danny smirks as she sips the beer LaFontaine placed in front of her.

“Dr. Cochrane threatened our jobs if we told anyone else… But she knew she didn´t have to do that. It was more for show, you know… So, don’t worry, you’re in the clear.” Danny turns to the TV that is hanging above the bar.

“Yeah, me and D-Bear, we’ve got you…” He sips his beer as well and places it down on the bar before leaning back.

“So, do you just like have super strength or what?” Kirsch asks, grinning like a little boy who’s standing in front of Batman.

“Wilson!” Danny nudges him slightly, causing Carmilla and I to both laugh.

When the news comes on and the breaking news logo spreads across the screen, I glance towards Carmilla, who’s holding her hand out, palm up on the bar.

I immediately intertwine our fingers.

_“Last night, at around 10 PM, Cornelius Hans Albrecht Lugenbaron von Vordenberg was arrested on a number of charges, including fraud, accessory to robbery, accessory to murder, blackmailing and bribing of police officers._

_It seems like the ‘Hero of New York City’ struck big this time, bringing Vordenberg into a local NYPD precinct with evidence of his crimes, recorded by Laura Hollis, an aspiring investigative journalist who had testimony from local criminals naming him as being the most-wanted crime boss in the state. These recordings shared information of their dealings with Vordenberg and revealed the place where the stolen goods were kept. Right after his arrest, the SWAT team took over his warehouse and found dozens of crates full of merchandise. The Chief of Police said they also found many files with incriminating details of the whole operation._

_Thanks to these two people, Vordenberg will most likely spend the rest of his years behind bars. Members of the community who were unfortunate to have contact with Vordenberg want to pass their thanks to these two people._

_You are a gift to this city. We hope to see more from these two in the future.”_

I pull my gaze from the television turning to Carmilla who’s smiling brightly. She leans forwards and presses a kiss to my lips.

The others boom with congratulations and questions, demanding to know everything. But, for now, all I can see is Carmilla…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to a close my friends, two more chapters left! It's been one hell of a ride, and I'm so glad you all have been taking this ride with me. :)


	29. Chapter 29

(Laura POV)

EIGHT MONTHS LATER…

 

After all the chaos and calamity over the remaining few school weeks, and over summer break, I dove back into my studies with a vengeance, this being my last semester and all.

I admit it is still hard staying focused on my studies while my crime-fighting girlfriend stalks the streets at night but, seeing as the main instigator behind the crimes, Vordenberg, was put behind bars, crime in the city had significantly decreased.

I spend most of my time at Carmilla’s place, studying in the silence of the apartment while Carmilla kept our streets clean of crime. The ‘Hero of New York City’ had become a household name, though her identity still remains a mystery.

From August to May, I kept my focus on my studies, leaving the little free time I had for Carmilla, LaF, Perry and also Danny and Kirsch, who would meet us at The Lustig often and became closer with our little group.

Will made an effort to come out from LA on multiple occasions, visiting Carmilla every free chance he had. Before the last time he left, he promised he’d be back to attend my graduation.

May arrived fast and, before I knew it, I was only a little over two days away from graduating college.

With finals week officially over and graduation just around the corner, I finally had the time for a small get together at my, LaF and Perry’s apartment.

A loud knock pulls me out of my thoughts. I move from the couch and walk to the door.

I pull the door open and the biggest smile comes to my face. It takes only a second for me to jump for a hug, the familiar smell of cinnamon always welcoming my proximity.

“It’s only been a few hours, creampuff!” Carmilla laughs as my arms slip tight around her neck and I lean up to press a kiss to her lips.

“A few hours too many! I missed you!” I press another kiss to her lips and take a step back, my hands sliding down her arms, my fingers tangling with hers.

“So, where is everyone?” Carmilla asks, as her fingers slowly and gently intertwine with mine as we walk into the living room.

“LaF and Perry are out getting the alcohol and food.” Carmilla slowly nods, gently pulling me forwards to press another kiss to my lips.

“Danny and Kirsch should be here in about a half an hour…” I mutter softly against her lips, not wanting to stop the kissing.

Carmilla hums, her fingers untangle from mine and her hands come to rest on my waist. Her fingers slip into my belt loops as she pulls me forwards, our bodies now flushed together.

“You know, Laura… I’m really proud of you.” Carmilla’s thumb swipes delicately against a small sliver of flesh peeking out from between my jeans and top.

“You’ve accomplished so much, especially over this past year. I couldn’t be any prouder of you.” Carmilla leans forwards, pressing multiple soft kisses to my lips.

My fingers tangle in Carmilla’s wavy locks, as I pull her closer. My eyes completely lost in the look of adoration she’s giving me.

Our lips meet in a deep, passionate kiss, and I gently guide Carmilla back against the kitchen counter. I need the warmth of her body as close as possible and our kiss quickly becomes heated.

Carmilla’s hands run down my sides, like she’s all over me. I get so lost in the kiss and the feeling of her that I only realize where her hands are when she grips my ass, hard.I moan softly into her mouth, taking her bottom lip in between my teeth.

“In our kitchen of all places! Is no place sacred!?” Carmilla and I jump apart, turning to find LaFontaine and Perry standing near the front door.

LaFontaine shakes their head slowly, trying to keep from laughing, while Perry places her hands on her hips and looks ready to kill us.

“Whatever. I don’t even want to know what you two gingers do when Laura’s not here.” Carmilla smirks as she wraps her arms around me, pulling my back against her front.

Perry’s cheeks immediately heat up and LaFontaine’s grinning so wide I’m surprised their face isn’t splitting. When Perry notices, she slaps them in the shoulder.

Carmilla leans up and presses a long kiss to my cheek. I lean back into her, closing my eyes with a big smile as she tightly hugs me.

LaFontaine and Perry continue to squabble, until a knock at the door draws their attention away from one another. Perry quickly moves to the door and pulls it open.

“Party’s here!” Kirsch announces as he gives Perry a big hug before moving towards LaFontaine. Danny shakes her head slowly as she enters. “We’re barely the party. Perry and LaF are the ones who have the booze and the food.” Danny rolls her eyes at Kirsch as she moves towards LaF.

“Hey, ladies!” Kirsch greets with a huge grin, wrapping his arms around the two of us.

He takes a step back from us, all smiles as his eyes dart between us. I´m not sure if I´m proud or shocked that Carmilla hasn´t made any “puppy” comment so far.

Danny moves towards the two of us, settling on a shy wave of her hand, seeing as her and Carmilla still aren’t the best of friends.

I swear when Danny gets closer Carmilla clutches me tighter.

“Hey, Laura! Carmilla.” Danny smiles before taking a step back to stand next to Kirsch.

“Ummmm, Danny, Kirsch, can you two help us get our things from the cab? The driver’s still waiting downstairs.” Perry smiles, clasping her hands together as she waits patiently for a reply.

Danny and Kirsch both nod before following Perry out of the apartment, along with LaFontaine.

I turn around in Carmilla’s arms and giggle. “How many times do I have to tell you, Carm…? Danny isn’t competition. Even if she wasn’t married, she still wouldn’t be competition. No one would. I love you. You are my everything…” I bring my hands up to cup Carmilla’s cheeks, pulling her down in a kiss.

Carmilla presses her lips softly into mine, her hands settling on my waist.

“I love you too… so much… I’m sorry I get so jealous.” I lean up and press a kiss to the tip of Carmilla’s nose.

I bury my face in Carmilla’s neck, closing my eyes. To think it’s been over a year since Carmilla and I first met, in that alleyway on a dark and scary night no less.

After a few minutes, Carmilla leans down and presses a kiss to my neck. “Where’d you go?” She whispers softly. I pull back, my eyes darting around her face.

“Nowhere… I am exactly where I should be.” I mutter softly and kiss her one more time.

“Let’s go see if the others need our help. It’s not fair that the super hero is up here, while they’re carrying everything.” I smirk as I tug a groaning Carmilla by her hand and basically drag her down the apartment building’s stairs.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

After Laura had dragged me down the stairs, the two of us helped carry the rest of LaF and Perry’s things from the cab, up the stairs and back into the apartment.  

When everyone was settled back in the apartment, Laura’s pre graduation party began.

Drinks were made, snacks went around and pizzas were ordered. After nearly everyone in the group, besides Perry, had indulged on quite a bit of alcohol, the pizzas came.

I leaned back against the counter, chomping on a piece of pizza, while I watched Laura interact with the others in the group, laughing at one of Kirsch´s jokes.

LaFontaine moves to lean against the counter next to me. “Having a good time, Karnstein?” LaFontaine smirks, before they take a bite of their pizza. 

“Yeah, I am.” I smile, turning back to look at Laura who’s flailing her arms ecstatically. LaFontaine’s gaze follows mine.

They lean slowly towards me, their voice dropping below a whisper. “Have you asked her yet…?”

I shake my head slowly. LaFontaine continues munching on their pizza. “You know she’ll say yes.” They smirk with a wink before they move back to Perry’s side.

I sigh softly, a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth when I glance up and catch Laura’s eyes already on me.

“I certainly hope so…” I mutter under my breath and continue to eat, reaching behind me for my beer.

Laura makes her way over towards me, leaning up to press a kiss to my cheek before she takes my free hand and pulls me towards the couch.

“Come on! Let’s watch a movie!” Laura calls out to the others, who slowly make their way towards us.

LaFontaine and Perry curl up on the other end of the couch, while Danny and Kirsch take the loveseat.

Laura’s head falls into my lap and my fingers dance through her soft blonde hair as she giggles at the screen.

Her laughter still after all this time has the ability to make the butterflies in my stomach go insane.

Not even half way into the movie everyone is already half asleep, no doubt thanks to the alcohol.

Danny and Kirsch decide to head home, since both have an early shift at the hospital.

LaFontaine and Perry also head to their bedroom, leaving Laura and I on the couch.

“Carm… I’m awake, see?!” Laura rolls over, so her face is turned upwards. She’s nodding off slightly, her eyes fluttering closed.

“You’ve really convinced me, cupcake… Come on, let’s get you to bed.” I smile as I slip my arms under Laura, slowly and carefully carrying her to her bedroom.

Laura groggily switches into her sweats, a tank top and one of the hoodies I left over here a while back. She barely finished putting them on before falling on the bed with a huff. 

I shake my head, smirking as I rifle through Laura’s dresser drawers, finding a number of clothes I’ve left here over the past year.

When I’m all changed, I move towards the bed, where Laura is laying on her stomach, arms hanging off the bed, “Laura, roll over…” I poke her side, her groan turning into a giggle as she rolls over.

I slip under the covers and roll onto my side. Laura mumbles under her breath, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my hair.

I close my eyes, sighing contently. “I love you, Laura Hollis.” I mutter softly before sleep overtakes me.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

The moment I regain consciousness, the first thing I register is a pounding headache. I groan softly, the headache instantly getting worse when my eyes open.

I quickly register that I’m in bed… But, not really, considering I’m lying directly on top of Carmilla.

I giggle softly as I lean down to press a gentle kiss to her jawline. Carmilla mumbles in her sleep, her arms coming up and slithering around me, pulling me tighter into her chest.

“Carm….” I sing softly, pressing another kiss to her jawline, “Wake up…” I kiss her lips and she sleepily reciprocates.

“No…” She mutters, only pulling me tighter to her.

I hum softly, leaning down towards Carmilla’s neck. My tongue slips out of my mouth when I swipe it against her pulse point.

Carmilla´s sleepy smile is adorable. I want to see more and more of those, I think while pressing a kiss to her pulse point, gently nipping at her flesh.

She whimpers softly, her eyes slowly fluttering open as I continue to lavish her pulse point with nips and kisses.

When I suck on it, Carmilla lets out a raspy moan as her arms jump to my sides.

“Hell of a good morning, cutie.” Carmilla rasps quietly, blinking rapidly in an attempt to take the sleep away.

She brings her hands up to gently cup my cheeks, pulling me down for a kiss.

When there’s a knock at the door, Carmilla lets out a grunt of displeasure, tightening her hold around me.

“No…” She mutters, pressing another kiss to my lips.

I give her a big smile, placing my hands on either side of her body to push myself up, “I have to.” Carmilla whines, watching me with an adorable pout as I move towards the door.

When I pull the door open my eyes widen slightly, “Dad!?” A crashing noise turns my attention back to the room behind me, where Carmilla is no longer in bed, but on the floor.

I bite my bottom lip to hold in my laughter, but a loud snort escapes my throat. Carmilla pouts, rubbing her back as she glares at me.

“Good morning, you two.” My father chuckles as he wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in a big bear hug.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

From my place on the floor, I watched the older man wrap his arms around Laura. He’s double her size, basically towering over the small girl when he hugs her tight.

He smiles down at his daughter and takes a step back, his familiar brown eyes flicking to me.

“Dad, this is Carmilla, my girlfriend.” Laura rushes over to help me off the floor.

She holds her hand out, intertwining our fingers when I’m back on my feet. I move towards Mr. Hollis and hold out my hand, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Hollis.”

He shakes my hand, firmly squeezing it, with a smile. “Please, call me James. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you too, Carmilla. I’ve heard many good things about you.” He beams at Laura.

“I know I’m a bit early, I’m sorry.” His eyes dart between us.

“Oh, dad, don’t apologize. It’s fine, we were just getting up.” Laura grins as she gives my hand a squeeze.

“Well, I’ll let you two get dressed. If it’s alright with the both of you, I wanted to see if we could have dinner tonight, just the three of us.” James grins as he pulls the door closed.

I swallow hard, my heart rate increasing.

Dinner? With Laura and her father? Well, it couldn´t be any worse than meeting him for the first time while falling off her daughter´s bed…

I release a shaky breath.

Laura’s attention snaps to me, her brow furrowing slightly as she watches me closely. “Are you okay?” She asks, moving to stand in front of me.

I quickly nod, my voice cracking when I eventually speak, “Fine. I’m fine.” I smile, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Laura’s forehead.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, okay?” Laura quickly nods, as I walk towards the bathroom door.

“Don’t mind if I brush my teeth while you’re in there, right?” Carmilla snorts, “Laura, you’ve literally seen me naked tons of times before. Of course, I don’t mind.”

Laura´s face instantly turns beat red. I lean forwards, pressing a kiss to her lips as I walk into the bathroom, laughing loudly.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

After we’ve both showered and made ourselves presentable, we make our way into the kitchen where my father, LaFontaine and Perry are happily talking.

“Come over here, you two. I made breakfast!” Perry grins as she points to a plate of pancakes on the counter.

Carmilla pulls the last chair out with a smile, motioning to it. “Sit down, cutie. I can stand.” She smiles when I slip into the chair and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

Carmilla moves towards the counter, intent on filling a plate with pancakes.

“Mr. Hollis… I mean… James, I can recommend a few good places where we can have dinner tonight.” Carmilla smiles as she moves to the table and slides a plate full of pancakes in front of me, before she walks back to the counter.  

“Though her taste may be a little expensive…” I smirk as I butter the pancakes and drown them in syrup.

“I can cover dinner tonight. I´m very happy to finally get to know your father.” Carmilla moves down the counter, leaning against it and turning her attention to her own pancakes.

“Not at all, Carmilla. I’ll be paying, it’s my treat.” My father smiles brightly as he turns to continue his earlier conversation with LaFontaine. I turn around in my seat to face Carmilla. “I love you.” I mouth with a wink before turning back to my sweet pancakes.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

After a couple of hours of much eating, talking and laughing, I stand up and look around. “I better head home. I have a few things to do and need to get ready for tonight.” Laura stands up and leans on me, her arms wrapping around me. I turn to her and press my lips on her pouting ones.

“Don’t pout. I’ll see you in a few hours. I just want to make sure I look descent.” I smile as I press a second kiss to Laura’s lips.

“I’ll see you in a bit. I love you.” I hug her tightly, earning a kiss on the cheek before I turn towards LaFontaine and Perry.

“I had fun last night, see you two around.” I wrap my arms around the both of them with a grin, before I turn to Mr. Hollis.

I extend my hand towards him. “It’s been a pleasure, Sir. I can’t wait for dinner tonight.” The older man shakes my hand but decides to grace me with one of his trademark bear hugs as well.

The big man wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly. “You’re basically family now, hugs are the norm.” He grins before taking a step back.

“See you at dinner.” I wave behind me and walk out of the apartment. I slowly descend the stairs and move out onto the busy sidewalk.

I walk through the busy crowd, my steps fast and my strides long. I´m basically rushing through the people, getting to my building in record time.

When I reach my apartment, I open and shut the door quickly and lean back against it.

My eyes dart around the room at the disaster that lies in front of me, a disaster of my own creation. Tins full of paint and multiple canvases litter any available surface, each with the start of a new painting.

Something Laura, eventually, got me back into, and I couldn’t be happier that she did.

When I’m pulled from my thoughts, I reach in my pocket and grab my phone, finding the familiar contact. I press the call button.

The phone rings for a moment before it’s picked up. “Carmilla! Hey! I was just about to call you. I’m getting settled in at my hotel.” Will’s voice sounds through the phone.

I nod to no one in particular. “Will! Mr. Hollis, Laura and I are all having dinner tonight and I’m freaking out! I have no idea what I’m going to wear, or what I’m going to say, or what even— “

“Carmilla!” Will shouts, cutting me off. I release an exasperated huff.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

Time passes by quickly and, before I know it, it’s time for our dinner.

My father is dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up tucked in to the jeans.

He turns to me with a large grin. “You look absolutely beautiful, Laura.” He places his hands on my shoulders.

The black and white strapless dress clings tightly to my figure.

I grin with a nod. “Thank you, dad. So, Carmilla will be meeting us at the restaurant soon. We should get going.” I smile as I fetch my purse from my room.

My father and I slowly exit the apartment.

After going down the stairs and hailing a cab, I write a quick text to Carmilla.

_“We’re on our way! ;)”_

I hit send and lean back on the cab’s seat.

I point out a few landmarks to my father, among the tall buildings and thousands of people. I point The Lustig out when it zooms by.

After a bit of driving, the taxi pulls up to the sidewalk and comes to a stop in front of the restaurant. My father leans forwards, handing the cabby his fare, before following me out of the car.

I glance around, a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth when I spot her.

She keeps looking down the sidewalk, trying to find us.

Carmilla is dressed in black jeans, a white button up covered by a black vest, and a black tie tucked beneath the vest.

I move through the crowd and stop directly in front of her, leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek.

She visibly jumps, before turning to face me. When our eyes meet she smiles and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. So soft in fact, I almost don’t feel it.

Her eyes slowly rake down my figure, her smile doubling in size as she takes in my whole outfit.

“You look stunning, Laura.” She leans down and kisses my cheek lovingly before turning to my father.

“Mr. Hollis…” She pauses for a moment, “I mean, James.” She holds her hand out, shaking his hand firmly before she motions to the building behind her.

“One of the best steakhouses in the city.” Carmilla smirks, “I made our reservations earlier, that way we’d get a good table and no waiting. I know you said you’re paying, but at least let me help with half.” Carmilla extends her hand to me and I take it in mine, intertwining our fingers, as the three of us move inside.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

It’s not long before we are seated, taking a table at the back of the bustling restaurant, with our drinks ordered and appetizers on the way, that Mr. Hollis turns to the two of us.

“So, how did you girls meet?” I smile to him and turn towards Laura. I can feel she´s uncomfortable because she never told her dad about the assault in the alley. Being an overprotective dad, she was sure he would not leave her alone until she moved out of this dangerous city if he knew. So I quickly answered him.

“I had actually been friends with LaFontaine and Perry for a long time and they kept making plans for Laura and me to meet. For different reasons, it would never work out. Until one day, finally, without any planning, I was at The Lustig and Laura showed up.” I smile fondly at Laura, swiping my thumb across the back of her hand.

The red flush spreading across Laura’s cheeks is hard to miss. I bring her hand up to my lips, pressing a soft kiss to it.

“That was the day my life changed. For the better. She’s made me the happiest woman alive ever since that day. You have an amazing daughter, James.” I grin as Laura’s face only becomes redder.

“My daughter chose her girlfriend wisely.” Mr. Hollis takes a sip from his glass, placing it down with a smile.

“So, Carmilla, tell me more about yourself. Do you go to the university as well?” Mr. Hollis watches me intently and I can feel the tips of my ears getting hot, but Laura squeezes my hand softly and my nerves flutter away.

“No, I didn´t go to the university. I never saw the appeal of it, in all honesty.” I smile across the table at Mr. Hollis who slowly nods.

“Some of the smartest people in the world didn’t attend college. It’s just not for everyone.” Mr. Hollis agrees before continuing his line of questioning.

“Any hobbies…?” He grins when I nod rapidly. “As a matter of fact, I really enjoy painting. I admit, last year at the time I met Laura, I had lost my inspiration to paint… But, after we got together, it came roaring back, like never before. She always motivates me. She is my muse…” I look deep into Laura´s eyes and lean to kiss her cheek. “In fact, maybe I shouldn´t call it a hobby anymore, since I plan on submitting a few paintings to a local gallery.” I grin when Laura gives my hand another squeeze.

“I couldn’t be any prouder.” Laura beams as she turns to face her father. “You should see her work, dad. The paintings are amazing!”

“We’re proud of you, Laura. Graduating college… that’s no easy feat.” I smile as I take a sip of my drink.

“Carmilla’s right, Laura. No easy feat indeed. We’re both extremely proud of you… Your mother would be proud too.” Laura’s hand leaves mine, momentarily, as she stands up and hugs her father.

“Thank you, dad.” She presses a kiss to his cheek before sitting back down.

“She’d also really like you, Carmilla. You look like a very kind and smart young woman. And, from what I’ve seen, you treat Laura like a queen.” He smirks as his eyes dart between the two of us.

“It’s just how she should be treated, Sir.” I grin, my eyes flicking to Laura to find her eyes already on me.

“What time is your graduation tomorrow, sweetie?” Mr. Hollis turns to Laura with a smile.

“I’m supposed to be there earlier, at 8am. Guests arrive at 8:30am and it should start at 9am.” Laura smiles as her eyes dart between her father and me.

“I propose a toast! To Laura, for graduation tomorrow! Carmilla and I are very proud of you. And to the two of you, may this relationship and love last forever!”

Our glasses clink together and I feel I could easily get used to Mr. Hollis being around.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

All too quickly, the dinner comes to an end. After my father finished interrogating Carmilla and toasting, of course he had to bring up every embarrassing memory he could possibly remember about me, turning me as red as a tomato and making Carmilla laugh so hard she was crying.

Carmilla’s hand didn’t leave mine the entire dinner. She refused to let my hand go until my father and I stopped next to the back of a cab.

My dad gave Carmilla one of his hugs and she did her best to reciprocate. I think it´s going to be a while until she gets used to that… She promised to see him in the next morning before she turned to me and left a soft, lingering kiss on my lips.

After the cab ride, where my father gushed about Carmilla the entire time, we were back in my apartment. My father fought tooth and nail for me to take my own bed, swearing the couch would be just fine for him tonight.

As I lay back in my bed and close my eyes, Carmilla’s scent surrounds me, enveloping me in a warm cocoon I wouldn’t mind being trapped inside forever.

I sigh deeply, my heart racing. Tomorrow I graduate from college. Tomorrow I get to hold my diploma and go out into the world of investigative journalism.

With an excited squeal, I roll over, burying my face in my pillow before falling fast asleep.

* * *

 

(Carmilla POV)

The next day, I found myself slipping out of a cab with Will in tow. I make my way towards Mr. Hollis, standing on the sidewalk side by side with Perry, LaFontaine, Danny and Kirsch.

“Carmilla! It’s good to see you! And who might this be?” Mr. Hollis turns towards Will, who immediately holds out his hand.

“I’m William Karnstein, Sir. Carmilla’s younger brother.” He shakes Mr. Hollis’ hand firmly, with a large smile.

“Well, it’s time! We should go so we can find good seats.” Perry pipes up from the back of the group. We collectively nod and make our way to the lawn, where bleachers were set up on the sides for family and friends to celebrate their loved one’s major accomplishment. The chairs for the graduates are spread out in two blocks, with a walking path in the middle, in front of the stage where the faculty and officials will be.

After easily finding an empty row, which happened to be the front one seeing as we got there so early, we took our seats and waited.

Time passes and all the seats are quickly taken, with some people standing up by the sides of the bleachers. A few minutes before 9am, the officials and faculty walk to the stage and take their seats.

At 9:00 o´clock sharp, the Pomp and Circumstance Graduation Walking March starts and everybody stands up. Soon enough, two long lines of graduates walk into the lawn from behind the stage, each line going to one block of chairs.

Mr. Hollis and I attempt to find Laura, but in such a large crowd wearing the same cap and gown, we have no luck.

The ceremony and the speeches begin. All detailing the excellence of the graduating class and the assurance that each and every student graduating would go on to become extremely qualified professionals in the career fields of their choosing.

When the speeches eventually meet their end, the announcement for each graduate begins. The announcements went by class, honoring each student by name, with the University President shaking their hands as they received their diplomas. Or, better, the nice velvety tubes with a congratulatory note inside, since the diplomas will be mailed later.  

The names go on and finally they announce the Journalism Class. With each name called, the student goes up the stage and shakes the President´s hand, smiling brightly as they received their tubes and as they have their photos taken in front of the flags right after.

When Laura’s name is called, we all stood up clapping our hands. I proudly watch my small blonde stand up and make her way to the stage. The second she shook the President’s hand, our small group begins cheering loudly.

I notice the camera Laura put LaF in charge of flashing non-stop.

She turns her head and, even from that distance, I can feel her eyes locking with mine, a large beaming smile taking up her face as she slowly descends the stage and stops for her official photo.

My eyes follow her back to her seat and zoom on her triumphant smile as she sits back down.

The ceremony drags on for a while, but I cannot take my eyes off a particular blonde. LaF continue to snap pictures by my side. I´m pretty sure they are taking pictures of every little thing or person in front and around us. Those will take forever to sort…

When the ceremony finally ends, Laura rushes directly towards us, slamming into me with a tight hug. Her arms immediately wrap around my neck, her lips finding mine in a kiss.

“Hey, Carmilla! Don’t hog the graduate!” LaFontaine envelopes Laura in a huge hug after she steps back from me.

“LaF! Take pictures! I want lots of pictures!” I roll my eyes, while Laura grins as she walks to her father. As she hugs him tightly, I can see the tears behind Mr. Hollis’ eyes.

Laura moves around the group, taking pictures with everyone, earning hugs, sharing laughs. She also takes LaF to get some pictures with her classmates and a few of her professors.  

When she’s done, she makes her way back to me. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against hers.

“I’m so proud of you…” I whisper softly, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her lips. I note the flashing behind my closed eyelids and know our group’s eyes are on us.

“Damn it, LaFontaine.” I mutter. Laura giggles softly as she presses another kiss to my lips.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

After the commencement ceremony and ton of pictures, we headed back to our apartment, where the graduation party was being held.

The room was beginning to fill up, with a few of my fellow Journalism students, Theo, SJ and Natalie, and their respective SO´s or best friends. And the merry bunch of Kirsch, Danny, Perry, LaFontaine, Will, my father and Carmilla.

After a while, everyone is eating, drinking and having fun. When Carmilla notices me huffing and throwing my exhausted self on a nearby chair, she goes into my bedroom and grabs a blanket. Before I can ask what she´s doing, she kneels down in front of me and whispers “Follow me.” She holds her hand out.

I intertwine our fingers and follow her. She tugs me out of the apartment, up a few flights of stairs, and through the door that leads to the roof.

When we get there, she lays the blanket out and lies down on it, before motioning for me to do the same. It´s a beautifully clear night. The two of us lie back, enjoying the sounds of the city and each other’s company under the stars. Carmilla pulls me into her arms, holding me tightly.

After a while, Carmilla slowly sits up, bringing me with her.

She swallows hard, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and her hands come together clasping tightly.

“Laura…?” Carmilla mutters softly, her mouth in a tight line as her eyes dart around my face.

“Carmilla…? What’s wrong?” I whisper softly, placing my hand on top of her clasped ones. My heart flutters at the sight, nervous Carmilla is adorable…

I do my best to search her face, trying to find some sign of what she’s thinking, with no such luck.

A lump forms in my throat, fear creeping into the recesses of my mind… Did I do something wrong? What if she breaks up with me…?

After a moment, Carmilla removes her hands from under mine. Reaching for her pocket, she slowly removes a small black velvet box.

My eyes are huge by that time, my mouth dropping open. Carmilla’s eyes widen when she sees me, “No, no, it’s not a ring…” She laughs as she clutches the box. Then a huge smile comes to her face. “Not yet, anyway… I know you want to jump head first into your journalism career… We have time…” My brow furrows as my eyes jump from the box to Carmilla’s soft brown eyes.

“It may not be the time for a ring… I think… It’s time for a key instead.” Carmilla opens the box and her apartment key is sitting in the middle of it.

A large smile takes up most of my face. “I… I thought it was about time we made it official… So, Laura, will you move in with me…?” Carmilla’s eyes are shining with unshed tears as I jump forwards.

Carmilla’s eyes widen as my arms slide around her neck, my lips meeting hers. I lean back from the breathtaking kiss, under the stars and the lights of New York City.

I press another loving kiss to Carmilla’s lips.

“Of course, I’ll move in with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm.... An Epilogue? The End?
> 
> ... 
> 
> I don't think so...! One more chapter remains! 
> 
> Then our journey together comes to an end...! So the ACTUAL epilogue will be up in a week!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! :)


	30. Chapter 30

(Laura POV)

 

ONE YEAR LATER…

 

I hum softly as my eyes dart around the large loft, “I love it, Carm! I really think this is the one!” I exclaim as I wrap my arms around Carmilla.

She looks around the incredibly large living room and kitchen, which leads out to a balcony. I turn around in Carmilla’s arms, pressing my back into her front.

Carmilla slips her arms around me and places her chin on my shoulder.

“Carm, this place is perfect. Two bedrooms, two baths! You could take the second bedroom as your studio, what do you say?” I place my hands over hers, resting against my stomach.

Carmilla hums softly in my ear. “It is a beautiful place. I mean, did you see that view?” She presses a kiss to my cheek.

“Let´s see what we can do.” She kisses me softly.

The apartment door opens and in walks the realtor, a large smile on his face as he pushes the door closed behind him.

“So, what do you ladies think? Incredibly beautiful view and a lot of space for the two of you!” The man walks around the large living room and stops in front of us.

“I’m sorry I had to step out, I got a phone call from another client.” Carmilla slowly nods.

“We’re very, very interested in this place.” Carmilla smirks, turning towards me and I eagerly nod. Carmilla turns back to the realtor. “We’d like to discuss where we go from here.”

The realtor slowly nods. “We can discuss price but, I must tell you, the call I just got was from a client who’s also interested in the place, and they’re attempting to get enough to pay 5% over asking price.” The realtor’s eyes dart between the two of us.

I feel my face immediately fall. We had fallen in love with the place, the view and its sheer size! It was like our dream place. And it felt so close to happen but, in an instant, it had been torn away from the two of us… We could barely pay for the asking price; no way could we afford a bidding war. I sigh and move towards Carmilla, grabbing her hand.

Her fingers immediately intertwine with mine. “I guess we should just keep looking, right, Carm? I mean, I´m sure we can find something else. It´s really sad, but we just cannot afford that…”

I give Carmilla’s hand a gentle squeeze and try a smile that does not reach my eyes. I know she can see right through me and she smiles back.

Carmilla sighs and slowly nods, moving towards the realtor. “Thank you for your time, sir. It’s been a pleasure. We´ll be waiting for your contact.” She shakes the man’s hand.

I follow suit, shaking his hand before the two of us move hand in hand towards the door.

We walk into the hallway, standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive on our floor.

“Shit, Laura, I forgot to ask the realtor something. I’ll be right back.” Carmilla rushes away. I stand in the hallway, the elevator comes to a stop in front of me, but I don’t want to leave without Carmilla, so I wait.

After about five minutes, the door to the apartment opens and Carmilla hurries out. She comes to a stop next to me.

“Sorry, cupcake. Now, let’s go, shall we?” Carmilla takes my hand, intertwining our fingers as the two of us step into the elevator.

I lean over, pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek.

“What question did you have for him?” I ask with a smile. “Oh, I just wanted to make sure he would have other places for us to see soon and also warn us in case this deal with the other client doesn´t go through… I know you fell in love with the place.” Carmilla gives me an apologetic smile, squeezing my hand.

“It’s okay Carm, we’ll find another one.” I smile as Carmilla leans forwards, pressing a kiss to my lips.

When the elevator opens, the two of us head out of the building and onto the busy sidewalk. Carmilla stops on the sidewalk, turning to me with a beaming smile. “I know you have to get back to work, but I don’t want to let you go.”

Carmilla’s hands slip onto my waist as she pulls me closer. She kisses my lips softly and buries her nose in my hair.

“Come back home with me…” Carmilla mutters in my ear, nuzzling into my neck.

“I’d love to, but I don’t think the Times would deem it appropriate that I took off a day for my girlfriend.” I smirk as Carmilla leans back with a pout. I lean up, kissing her pout with a smile.

“I’ll see you tonight.” I smile before turning towards the road.

“See you later, cutie. I love you.” Carmilla kisses my cheek and watches as I wave down a taxi and slip into the back.

I wave at her with a smile, as the taxi takes me away from my girl.

* * *

(Carmilla POV)

The next 10 days went by considerably fast and I soon found myself standing in the middle of a gallery, taking in my paintings that cover the walls. 

A pair of arms slips around my waist. “Do you think you could get me some alone time with the artist of these exquisite paintings?” I smirk, turning around in Laura’s arms.

“Oh, I may be able to pencil you in to meet her, but I hear she’s pretty backed up.” I wink and press a kiss to Laura’s lips.

Laura’s arm doesn’t move from around my waist as she moves to stand next to me. She leans her head against my shoulder.

Laura’s gaze turns to the painting in front of us. A painting I did ages ago of Central Park, the trees beneath the towering buildings of the city.

“It’s beautiful, Carmilla…”I lean over, pressing a kiss to the top of Laura’s head. “Thank you. I think I may actually keep this one…” I smirk as I turn to Laura, slipping my hand into my front pocket. Laura nods, “It’s my favorite, so I’m 100% fine with that.” She beams and I smile.

“I´m glad we agree about artwork. I mean, we’re going to need a lot of paintings for all those walls in our new apartment, right?” I smirk as Laura turns her head quickly to face me.

I pull the small black box from my pocket, opening it up to reveal a key sitting in the middle.

“Wh-What…?” Laura asks dumbfounded. “The one we fell in love with… Where the other client was going to pay 5% more than asking price?” I smirk as Laura takes the key.

“Oh my God, Carm! How?” She grins as she throws her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. “Well, I offered 10% more than the asking price. So the other buyer walked away. The papers are just waiting for your signature now.” Laura leans forwards, pressing multiple kisses to my lips.

“But, wait. How did you come up with all that money?” Laura leans back, her eyes darting around my face in worry.

I hold my bottom lip between my teeth. “I had to cut into a good amount of what´s left of my trust fund… But it was worth it.” Laura sighs, “Carm, you didn’t have to do that…”

“I didn’t have to, I wanted to. That apartment is beautiful and we both fell in love with it. It’s perfect for us.” I gently run my thumb across Laura’s cheek.

“I love you, Laura Hollis.” I smile as I lean forwards, pressing a delicate kiss to her lips.

“I love you too, Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura hugs me tightly before taking a step back.

“I have to go get my father, but we’ll be here with all the guys when the gallery opens.” Laura presses another kiss to my lips, then another, and another.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Carm. I’m so proud of you and I’m so happy… I can’t wait until we move into our new place!” Laura turns and starts walking towards the door to the gallery. Suddenly, she stops and rushes back to me, jumping into my arms and kissing me passionately.

“Just to keep you going while I´m away, big cat...” She practically purrs in my ear and I feel my legs turn into jelly… Too quickly for my taste, she´s out of my arms and rushing out of the gallery. Not before slapping my butt and giving me the sexiest wink ever. I really don´t think the AC here is working…

I watch as Laura passes by the glass doors and out of sight. “You´re still killing me, Hollis…”

After a deep breath, my eyes dart around the gallery and all the walls holding my paintings.

I find myself thinking about where my life is now. My paintings on display for the world to see, a new apartment with the girl of my dreams…

I slip my hands into my pockets and move towards the back of the gallery.

In a matter of hours the gallery will be hopefully filled with curious people, intent on viewing my art and, by the end of the night, possibly purchasing some. And I will be able to make a living doing something that I love. You really cannot ask for much more than that…

“Well, I better get changed.” I mutter to no one in particular and walk to the back room, intent on trying to look cool and professional for the up and coming party guests.

* * *

 

(Laura POV)

By the time LaFontaine, Perry, Danny and Kirsch meet me and my father in front of the gallery, the place is already starting to bustle with a number of nicely dressed people. Everyone there for Carmilla and her art. I feel like I´m going to explode with pride!

My father turns to the group with a smile, “Well? What are we waiting for, come on!” He grins before moving towards the doors of the gallery.

Our group moves inside and everyone goes separate ways to look at the paintings that cover the walls of the gallery.

I quickly find my favorite piece of art in the world… in a black strapless dress, looking as dazzling as ever, in deep conversation with an older man and woman. After all this time, she still takes my breath away.

When she turns and sees me, she smiles happily before excusing herself and making her way towards me.

She presses a kiss to my lips with a grin. “Glad to see you, cutie. I missed you.” Carmilla slips an arm around my waist.

“I haven’t even been gone for an hour!” I smirk as I press a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek.

She shrugs, “I guess I just can’t live without you…” Carmilla mutters under her breath, her cheeks tinged red. 

“Awwwww.” I hear from behind me. Turning around I see LaFontaine grinning as Perry drags them away towards another painting. Laura and I shake our heads, laughing.

Carmilla turns back towards me, gently pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “I have to continue mingling, but I’ll be back.” Carmilla grins and heads towards a couple examining one of her paintings.

I move around the gallery, my eyes flicking to each and every painting I’ve seen being created at Carmilla’s apartment.

Though the walls are covered in beautiful art, I find my eyes flicking to my favorite art piece as she moves around the room.

She’s graceful, flawless, and so beautiful. Carmilla and her smile still drive the butterflies in my stomach wild. After nearly three years, she still has the same effect on me as when we first met.

Our eyes lock for a moment and the smile on Carmilla’s face breaks out into a wide grin. She winks before continuing her discussion with a few individuals.

“You look at her the way your mother used to look at me.” I quickly turn my head to the left, finding my father standing next to me, a large smile on his face.

He takes a step closer, his arm slinking around me, “and she looks at you the way I used to look at your mother.” He gives me a small smile, gently squeezing my arm.

The two of us move around the gallery, now overflowing with people, who are happily examining Carmilla’s work.

After a moment, Will comes in, wrapping his arms around his older sister and congratulating her for the gallery opening.

He makes his way over to us and gives me a big hug. “Laura, Mr. Hollis, as usual it’s great to see you both.” He shakes my father’s hand firmly.

“It’s great to see you too, Will. I bet Carmilla’s really happy you’re here. This opening means a lot to her.” My father grins as Will nods, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Carmilla.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Will grins and walks away from the two of us, looking at the paintings.

After a couple of hours, the gallery starts emptying, both its floors and its walls. Many of Carmilla’s pieces are gone to make people´s houses more beautiful.

When the crowd is gone, only LaFontaine, Perry, my father, myself, Danny, Kirsch and Will are left. Carmilla makes her way towards us with a huff. She seems exhausted, but very happy.

“You did fantastic, Carmilla.” My father moves towards her, enveloping her in a big bear hug.

Carmilla earns hugs and compliments from everyone in the group.

Will wraps his arms around her again, “I’m proud of you, sis.”

When she turns to me, she leans forwards, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

She takes my hand, and the two of us move towards one of the few paintings still left in the gallery, the one Carmilla promised to hang in our new apartment.

“You know, Laura, if it wasn’t for you I would’ve never found the inspiration to paint again… I never would’ve gotten the opportunity to have my art hanging in a gallery…”  Carmilla squeezes my hand softly.

I bring her hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “You did this, Carmilla. All on your own… You didn’t need me to paint these… masterpieces.” I smile as I press another kiss to the back of her hand.

“No. You made this possible… That night, in the alley, changed me… It brought you into my life and I couldn’t be happier.” Carmilla turns to face me and kisses my lips.

“You made all this possible…” Carmilla whispers against my lips before pressing another kiss to them.

“You’ve given me a life I never thought I’d ever live, Carm… You made us possible.” I turn back towards the painting.

My eyes dart along the grass, where multiple figures can be seen, some sitting down on the grass, other’s together, holding hands on a park bench. My eyes are raking over the buildings above when Carmilla begins speaking once more.

“You’ve change me, Laura. In good ways… ones I never even knew existed. I’m no longer dwelling in the past. You’ve kept me alive, Laura. You’ve kept me going and helped me see the beauty in the present and the hope for the future. A future that I want to spend with you…” I slowly turn around and find Carmilla down on one knee, a small black box in her hands.

My mouth drops open, my hands jump to my face, covering my mouth as I stare at the girl in front of me.

“First of all, no, it´s not another key. We had enough of those already, I think.” We both laugh, anxiously. “Laura Hollis, I love you more than words can even start to describe. You literally came into my life out of nowhere… You were the light in the darkness, you were there when I needed you most and I fell in love instantly. I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you… I may have been your hero at one point, but you’ve always been and forever will be my hero… So, Laura Hollis, let me do the same to you and also be your hero from the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?” Carmilla opens the small box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

The tears are sliding freely down my face as I quickly nod, “Yes! God, yes! Of course I will!” Carmilla stands and I throw my arms around her neck, kissing her with all I have.

Cheers and claps come from our group of friends who witnessed the exchange. My father steps towards the two of us, his eyes full of tears.

“It looks just as good on you as it did on her…” He sniffs, wrapping his arms around me. He presses a kiss to the top of my head.

My eyes fall to the ring on my finger. “Carmilla called me a few weeks ago… She asked my permission to marry you, you know.” He smiles as he places his hands on my shoulders.

“I asked her to use your mother’s ring… She’d want you to have it…” My father leans down and kisses my forehead before turning to Carmilla and wrapping her in a big hug, kissing the top of her head as well.

“Wait! Did you all know?” My eyes dart around the group, to each individual face, each of them doing their best to act as if they knew nothing. And failing terribly, especially when I noticed the champagne bottle on Laf´s hands and Perry getting a tray full of glasses from behind a table.

I shake my head and move forwards, wrapping my arms around each and every one of them. Will pulls me into a hug with a large grin. “Never expected the guy you almost kicked out from Carmilla’s door step a few years ago would be becoming your brother-in-law, did you?” He laughs as I shake my head and lean up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, I never expected that.” I grin as I nudge him. “I’ll never forget the way you acted when we first met… good thing you didn´t actually tear my head off!” He laughs as he throws an arm around my shoulder.

“I wouldn´t! I think…” I wink, “You’re alright, Will, and I’m happy to call you my brother-in-law.” I smile as Will gently squeezes my arm. “And I’m happy to call you my sister-in-law.”

Carmilla moves towards the two of us. “Will, you think I could borrow my fiancé for a moment?” Carmilla laughs as Will rolls his eyes, “I guess.” He removes his arm from my shoulder and I step forwards.

Carmilla’s hands immediately find purchase on my waist, my arms slipping around her neck.

“I love that whole bit, about me being your hero and you being mine…” I mutter as I lean up and kiss her softly.

“It was good, huh?” Carmilla grins, her cheeks tinged pink.

I lean up again and press another kiss to her lips.                         

“I love you, Laura Hollis.” Carmilla mutters softly against my lips.

“I love you too, Carmilla Karnstein.” I push my lips against hers again and pull Carmilla in as tightly as I can.

A few years earlier, in an alley in New York City, I was saved by this woman. That night, I thought my life was over. I didn´t know that, in reality, that was the day my life really began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my faithful readers... The end. 
> 
> I cannot thank you all enough for sticking with me on the insanely crazy ride... It means the entire world to me. Your comments, kind words, kudos, and bookmarks made me incredibly happy and grateful to you all. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a shot, I hope it did not disappoint. 
> 
> For now this may be goodbye, but I am already working on a handful of stories, so keep your eyes peeled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hollstein multi chapter fic, please tell me what you think!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! I love to hear what you all think, my ask box is always open. :) Look in the tag #LetMeBeYourHeroAU on Tumblr for updates on this fic, or post in the tag if you like! :)
> 
> Once again, thank you my lovely beta Ivy888! :)


End file.
